Lookin' For Freedom
by IndecisivePsycho
Summary: Dr. King Schultz, and Django Freeman aren't that different, both is haunted by his past, both are trying to get revenge for someone they loved, and both are two men lookin' for freedom. Accompanied by Dr. Schultz's wife the three of them embark on a journey of adventure, bounty hunting, revenge, and freedom. M For Mature content, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I hope you like this story, It's a King Schultz/OC story. As I was writing I've been thinking about the usage of the "N" word in the film, and the time that the film is based off of, and I've decided to keep that word in my story. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but I just don't feel like playing it safe. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, all of the other characters belong to the genius that is Quentin Tarantino.** _

* * *

"Who's that stumblin' around in the dark? State your business or prepare to get winged!" the voice of a man called out from the cold darkness. A small cart pulled by a single horse was approaching; the sound of the cart's wheels had caught the attention of the two men on horses, known to the Slave trading world as the Speck Brothers.

Ace and Dicky Speck two of the meanest, hard as nails slavers, and they were only the transport. The masters of course were not going to subject themselves to harsh nights such as this night, it could be what had put Dicky and Ace in such a foul mood, and to be snuck up on so easily, by a stupid little cart pulled by one horse, topped off with a giant spring attached to what looked like the biggest model of a tooth either of the Specks had seen, driven by a man and a woman in the middle of nowhere, the Specks just couldn't stand for something like that.

"Calm yourselves Gentlemen," it was the man on the cart who spoke first as he came into the light, letting the Specks to better see the riders. The man was an older man with a rather grown out beard. He wore an exceptional grey suit and had a thick wool grey jacket on and a gray bowler hat. The woman had a squared jaw line with a slightly pointed chin. Her features were soft, and unlike most women of the time she wore her hair loose and around her shoulders in long, wild red curls. Her hands rested on her stomach, which was obviously swollen with child. "We mean you no harm, we are simply weary travelers, such as yourself." the man spoke with an accent and it didn't sound like one either of the Specks had heard before. "Good cold evening gentlemen, I'm looking for a pair of slave traders that go by the name of the Speck brothers, might that be you?"

"Who wants to know?" Ace Speck asked suspiciously. Who the hell were these strangers and what the hell did they want with him and his brother?

"I do, I'm Dr. King Schultz, this is my wife Sara, and our horse, Fritz," Fritz the horse did a small bow of his head, something that took much persuasion and training from both the good doctor and his wife, but now that he did it, it was rather endearing. Or at least it would be if it were not wasted on two such gentlemen as the Speck brothers.

"You a doctor?" Dicky asked, more interested than suspicious than his brother.

"Affirmative." Dr. Schultz said with a smile.

"What kinda doctor?" Dicky pressed, Sara, who for her part had stayed silent for all of this, looked up at the giant tooth wobbling around on the spring before looking back at Dicky.

"Dentist." she said with a thick Irish accent, Dicky's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he didn't say anything. "Are you the Speck brothers, and did you purchase those men at the Greenville Auction House?"

"So what?" Ace demanded as he looked over Sara. She seemed pretty uppity, and if there was something Ace Speck hated it was uppity women. Not that either of the Speck brothers had much luck with women aside from the ones they had bought, or fooled into their beds.

"Please excuse my wife's hastiness, she is as you can tell pregnant, and doing business in the cold is not exactly good for her, or the baby." Dr. Schultz said. "The point is gentlemen; we wish to parley with you."

"Speak English!" Ace demanded harshly.

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me, it is a second language. Amongst your inventory I've been led to believe is a specimen I'm keen to acquire," Dr. Schultz suddenly turned his attention to the slaves, addressing them like no other white man had done before, least not either of the white men who had been leading the chain gang through the desert for the past day and a half or so. "Hello you poor Devils, is there one among you who was formerly a resident of the Carrucan Plantation?"

"I'm from the Carrucan Plantation." a voice rung out and Dr. Schultz looked over the five men eagerly.

"Who said that?" he asked. Sara had lit a match and was now lighting a lamp for her husband, he took it from her and stepped down off the carriage, there was a brake he had pulled so even if Fritz had decided to take off, the cart wouldn't move, that way he could just lay the reins on the seat next to Sara, and not have to worry. Dr. Schultz walked down the line of slaves slowly, the Speck brothers watches as Schultz paused at each slave, each one turned their eyes away from the strange white man who addressed slaves and rode around with a giant bouncing tooth on his cart. Dr. Schultz got to the forth man who didn't shy away from the light, and then moved to the fifth man who looked away quickly, whimpering as he did. Dr. Schultz quickly turned back to the forth man, and held the light up. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Django." the slave breathed before meeting Dr. Schultz's look.

"Then you're exactly the one I'm looking for." he said softly. "Do you know who the Brittle brothers are?" he inquired. Django nodded like the doctor knew he would. "Who are they?" he tested.

"Big John. Ellis. Roger. Sometime they call him Lil' Raj." The slave confirmed he knew what he was talking about as the white man nodded softly, pleased he had found who he was looking for. "They was overseers at the Carrucan Plantation." The white man shook his head softly.

"Not anymore." Django's eyes turned to the white man. "Tell me, if you were to see any of these three gentleman again, would you recognize them?"

"Hey!" Ace called before Django had a chance to respond. He and Dicky had been watching this strange Dentist talking with the slave like it was something he did every day, and when they looked at his wife, she didn't look surprised. "Stop talking to him like that."

"Like what?" Dr. Schultz looked back at the Specks.

"Like that."

"My good man, I'm simply trying to ascertain-"

"Speak English goddmanit!" Ace demanded.

"Everybody calm down, I'm simply a customer trying to conduct a transaction-" Dr. Schultz moved closer to the two brothers slowly with a smile, trying to calm them down.

"I don't care. No sale, now off with ya."

"What do you mean, of course they're for sale." Dr. Schultz gestured to the slaves behind him.

"Move it!" Ace shouted as he raised his rifle.

"My good man," Dr. Schultz said calmly. "Did you simply get carried away with your dramatic gesture, or are you pointing that weapon at me with lethal intention in front of my wife?" he asked. Ace's eyes flickered to Sara who was watching the scene hardly, her eyes locked on her husband's form.

"Last chance fancy pants-"

"Oh, Very Well-" Dr. Schultz sounded slightly put out, and before either of the Specks had the opportunity to do anything else Dr. Schultz had dropped his lantern and fired two rounds, one right through the head of Ace Speck, and the second through the head of Dicky Speck's horse. Dicky screamed in pain as the horse landed on his leg, thus pinning him under it and making him unable to move, as Dr. Schultz spun his gun around on one finger, sending a wink to his wife. The slaves all watched as Dr. Schultz stared down at them for a moment while Sara made herself busy climbing down off of the cart. She picked up the rifle Ace had been holding while Dicky shrieked.

"It's only a broken leg, even I didn't shriek like that when I broke my leg." she muttered and Dr. Schultz smiled at his young bride as she handed him the rife. She lit another match and turned on the lantern hanging off of the end of the rifle, and then closed the little door. He then walked over to Dicky who was still wailing.

"I'm sorry to put a bullet into your beast, but I had to make sure you didn't do something rash before coming to your senses." Dr. Schultz explained.

"You god damn son of a bitch! You show Roscoe! And you killed Ace!"

"I only shot your brother once he threatened me, and I believe I have, one, two, three, four, five, witnesses who can attest to that, not including my lovely wife here," he wrapped his arm around Sara who smile leaning into her husband's touch.

"As long as I'm number one." she said looking up at him.

"Oh, always." he said and then turned his attention back to Dicky Speck who was staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"My damn leg's busted!"

"No doubt." Dr. Schultz said. "Now if you can keep your caterwauling down to a minimum, I'd like to finish my line of inquiry with young Django." He turned to his wife. "My dear if you can," he nodded to Ace's horse and she nodded before walking along the line of slaves, all of whom looked away from her as she passed going to get the horse, allowing Dr. Schultz to walk back to Django. "Now, as I was saying, if you were to see the Brittle brothers again, would you recognize them?"

"Yes." Django breathed

"Sold American! So Mr. Speck, how much for young Django?"

"I'm gonna lose this leg!"

"Yes, unless you find a talented physician very quickly, I'm afraid that will be the end result, but back to business, how much do you want for Django?"

"You go to hell!"

"Don't be silly. How much for Django? Oh, Sara," she looked at her husband from where she was calming down the horse. "Please find the key to the shackles, we will want to get that thing off of Django as quickly as possible, perhaps in the pockets of the late Ace Speck." she nodded with a small smile and moved over to the body of Ace Speck, the slaves who weren't staring slack jawed at Dr. Schultz were now watching this small red haired woman digging through the pockets of a dead man with no hesitation or remorse.

"Don't you touch my brother you bitch!" Dicky was shouting at Sara who was doing a very good job of ignoring it.

"How much for Django?" Dr. Schultz pressed.

"Eight hundred dollars!" Dicky finally demanded.

"Oh come now, we may not have the experience in the slave trade as you and your brother, but neither were we born yesterday." he removed a pamphlet from his pocket and held it up. "In this most helpful pamphlet I picked up at the Greenville Slave Auction, it says that the going rate for African flesh- particularly that of a field slave- is sixty to eight dollars. Now, handsome no doubt as Django is, technically, he is a field slave. Which according to this pamphlet here- and why would they lie- puts his price at eighty dollars. So in light of that, how about a hundred and twenty five dollars for young Django here."

"Found it." Sara said as she held up a key.

"Oh good, we are just finishing the negotiations dear, do not forget, one hundred and twenty five for Django, and since your late brother won't be using it anymore, I'd like to purchase his nag, Sara, that's another twenty." Dr. Schultz called to Sara who was walking over to Django.

"One hundred forty five dollars." she nodded. "Don't forget the bill of sale."

"Oh, of course, where would I be without her?" he chuckled. "Mr. Speck, I'm afraid my wife and I will require a bill of sale." Sara knelt down at Django's feet and unlocked the shackle from around his bloodied, raw ankle.

"I can wrap that for you," she said to the tall, ex slave who was staring down at the petite woman. "Those shackles, they're nasty business." she shook her head before pausing. As a pregnant woman she found it harder and harder to maneuver and now that she had knelt down, she found herself unable to get up quickly. "Django, can you." She held out her hand and he stared down at it for a moment before offering his. She put her hand into his and used his strength to pull herself into a standing position. Dr. Schultz had walked over to the two and handed the rifle with the lantern to the man behind Django, asking him to hold it for a moment. He stared down at it in shock and amazement, then looked at the white man who spoke so casually to the slaves, then to the woman, and then back to the gun, as if he didn't know what to do right then.

"Don't worry Django, Sara has something she can put on that to stop the swelling some old Irish secret, I dare not ask, oh and, if I were you I'd take that winter coat the dear departed Speck left behind." Dr. Schultz said to Django who stepped forward, tossing his thin blanket to the side, Dr. Schultz was smiling as he slipped the bill of sale into his bill fold, but paused when he felt his wife's hand touch his arm, he looked up and realized what she was staring at. Whip marks littering young Django's back.

"Don't you dare touch my brother's jacket!" Dicky speck shouted at Django who looked at him for a moment. Django then stepped over to Dicky, still pinned under the horse, and using his freedom for the first time he pressed his foot down on the horse, adding extra weight to the Speck's already shattered leg.

"Django, that's spelled with a silent D, is it not?" Dr. Schultz asked as he wrote out the bill of sale. Sara was climbing back onto the cart with the bouncing tooth and Django was pulling on the winter coat.

"Huh?" Django asked.

"Why not." Dr. Schultz muttered and then paused and nodded at the writing. "Yes, that does add a little character." With that he knelt down next to Dicky Speck, speaking to him while Sara smiled at the issues Django seemed to be having with his horse. He had managed to get on okay, but the horse was now turning around in circles, and starting to make Fritz a little nervous. "Do not touch the reins Sara, he will be fine." Dr. Schultz called over his shoulder without having to look at his wife who was leaning forward to take the reins. She sighed and then looked back at Django.

"Pull back on the reins a little, but not too much," she explained. "When you want him to go forward, you kick him, not hard, just hard enough, and when you want to turn to the right, pull the reins to the right, for left, pull left." she told Django who stared wearily at the white woman, but nodded. Dr. Schultz returned to the cart and stepped onto it, taking the reins from where he had dropped them on the seat and then released the break from the cart. He gave them a small shake and Fritz started to move. He paused at the rest of the chain gang and looked the men over.

"Now, as to you poor devils." Sara tossed the key to the second man in chains. "As we see it, on the subject of what to do next, you gentlemen have two choices. One, once I'm gone, you can lift the beast off of the remaining Speck and then carry him to the nearest town which would be thirty seven miles in the direction you've just come," all of the men looked behind them at that point. Obviously none of them looked thrilled at that option. "Or, two, you unshackle yourselves, take that rife there," he pointed to the last man on the chain gang, who was still holding a rife, and then Dr. Schultz handed over another rifle, making two of them armed. "Put a bullet into his head, burry them deep enough, and then make your way to a much more enlightened area of the country. The choice is yours." he started to move forward, but paused when his wife's hand touched his knee quickly. "Oh, and on the off chance there's any astronomy aficionados amongst you, the North Star, is _that_ one." he pointed out the North Star. "Tata." he shook the reins again and Fritz started to move. Sara could see Django turn his horse, watching as Dicky Speck protested what was coming to him, and then two gun shots rang out.

"Talk about over kill." her husband said softly in her ear.

"No," she said looking up at him. "Not for a trader. Not like him." she said softly and he nodded before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his warmth and sighed against his side.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Please Review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here's chapter two! Like I said in the beginning of the last chapter, I'm not going to shy around the "N" word, so, please don't be offended when you see it in here. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara.** _

* * *

The clip clopping of both Fritz and now Django's horse were comforting to her as she leaned into her husband's side. The rode into the desert, neither party speaking for some time, Dr. Schultz thought for awhile that Sara had gone to sleep and he removed a glove, careful to not move too much, lest she wake up, then he started to gently run his fingers through her thick red curls.

Django watched the white couple on the cart while they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't understand it. One minute he was on a miserable chain gang, shackles cutting into his ankle, which hurt something awful, and the next minute these white people come over, kill Ace Speck (Which Django had to admit he had been thinking about doing for the entire trek through the desert), and set him and the others free.

Django didn't often try to understand white people and the reasons they did things, but these two were a genuine mystery. It was still some time before anyone spoke; it was Sara who cut the silence, startling Django when she suddenly said very sharply "Don't." He looked over at the two on the cart while Dr. Schultz was smirking like a school boy and Sara was rolling her eyes. She elbowed him and then nodded to Django who looked forward suddenly, not sure if he had just witnessed something he shouldn't have.

"So Django," Dr. Schultz said with a smile. "What do you intend to name him?"

"Who?" Django asked.

"Your horse?"

"What horse?"

"The horse you're riding."

"This ain't my horse." Django said quickly.

"Yes it is." Dr. Schultz said just as quickly making Sara roll her eyes. She had heard King go on like that for ages. The man loved to argue.

"No it ain't. It's your horse. I'm just ridin' it." Django retorted, making Sara look over at the ex-slave. He was arguing with King, that was a good sign, if he felt comfortable enough to argue with them freely he was starting to think less like a slave.

"Well technically yes- wait a minute- technically not." King said suddenly. "If it's my horse I can give it to you, and as of now, I'm doing such. Django, you're now the proud owner of a horse."

"Congratulations." Sara said to Django who looked less than thrilled.

"I can't feed no horse... I can't put no horse up in no stable." Django said quickly.

"Don't worry about all that!" King said and Sara put her hand on his knee. It was silent for a moment while King composed himself. Sara was grinning softly, glad it was dark, it had been a long time since she'd seen anyone get King to snap like that. "So," he said when he had composed himself. "Now that that's settled... What do you intend to name it? Half the fun of having a horse is choosing his name. For instance my steed is named Fritz; He's stubborn, ornery, and prone to bad disposition-"

"Much like his master." Sara threw in, making King shoot her a look. She just grinned and moved back into his side; he moved his arm back around her, navigating Fritz's reigns with one hand and turned back to Django.

"I could not do without Fritz," he looked down at Sara. "Much like my wife," he smiled at Django, before looking at the town Fritz was leading them to. "Anyway, the name of one's steed isn't something one does lightly. So once you've thought about it for awhile-"

"Tony." Django interrupted.

"Tony what?" King asked.

"I dunno, Tony the horse?" Django asked.

"Oh, Oh, you mean, you wish to name your horse Tony."

"Yeah. That's what you jus' asked me right?" Django asked.

"When you're right, you're right, indeed I did." King agreed. "Why Tony?"

"I gotta tell ya? You didn't tell me I gotta tell ya." Django sighed.

"This is it." Sara told King who nodded.

"This is what?" Django asked looking at the couple.

"This is Daughtry," King answered as his wife straightened up and started to make herself look more presentable as they passed a sign welcoming them to Daughtry, Texas. "But as I was saying, I'm naturally curious, of course, but there is no real reason you Must tell me," King continued. "In fact an air of mystery does add a dash of panache to any steed. And I do believe Tony wears it well. Good job Django, well done." he smiled before realizing almost everyone in town was staring at them. "What's everybody staring at?" King leaned towards Django to ask the question.

"They ain't never seen no nigger on no horse b'fore." he replied instantly.

"Huh." King simply replied. His wife was muttering to herself, listing off things on her fingers as they pulled up to a stop. Django watched while the two spoke, catching bits of what they were saying.

"-The General store across the way." she told him and he reached into his jacket pocket and returned with a roll of bills. She reached for it and he held it out of her reach with a teasing smile. She grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He made a move to hold her there, but she wrapped her fingers around the bills. As soon as she did, she pulled back, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"We won't be long." Schultz called after his wife.

"I've heard that before." she replied and he chuckled before looking at Django.

"So tell me Django, as you know, I'm naturally curious, and I'm wondering, what other archaic rituals are you people forbidden to take part in?" All Django could do was stare, he wondered for a moment if he'd ever get used to the way this white man spoke.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Like, for instance, what if we were to walk into the saloon here, sit down at a table, order a drink, and drink it. Would the authorities frown on that?"

"Hell yeah they gon' frown." Django confirmed, not sure if he liked how the white man's smile grew at the answer.

"And what part would they find the most offensive?"

"All of it! I can't be walkin' in no saloon, I can't be sittin' down in no chair at no table, I can't be drinkin' no drink and I definitely can't be sharin' no drink with no white man in public." Django spelled out, wondering where on earth this man's wife had run off to. She seemed like she understood how things were better than her husband.

"So, if you and I were to do these things, that would be considered enough of an infraction for the saloon keeper to go and get the sheriff?" King asked. Fancy words aside, Django knew he was asking if they did that, would they go get the sheriff.

"You bet yo' sweet ass they gon' get the sherriff." the white man's smile grew again making Django wonder just what kind of white man he was before Schultz gestured to the door.

"In that case Django, after you."

After Schultz shot the sheriff in the middle of the street Django stood there wondering what the missing Mrs. Schultz was going to think about all this. He wondered if these people were crazy and he wondered if he was next. Were they toying with him, giving him a coat and shoes and making him ride a horse through town, only to kill the sheriff in town and maybe blame it on him? Other white people'd back them up. Ain't no judge gonn' believe no nigger over no white doctor. Schultz claimed to be a bounty hunter, but Django was wary of that.

Meanwhile as the townspeople freaked out outside, getting the Marshall, in the general store the shop over kept looking from the lone customer in the store, to the outside, wondering what on earth was happening. "Sounds like quite the commotion out there." the shop owner tried to hint to the red haired woman who was taking her time choosing between patterns.

"Yes it does." she replied. He looked to the door and then to the woman again.

"Heard some folk shot the sheriff."

"It doesn't surprise me." she replied making him look at her with shock. "Tell me, which do you think? Blue, or gray?" she held up the two colors. He stood there, gaping at her for a moment before she nodded, putting the two samples down. "You're right, I simply must go to the clothing wear store for such decisions. Are you sure that prince on the soap is secure?"

"Yes ma'am." he replied "If'n ya ain't in the place to pay such, Granny Johnson makes her own soap and sells it. Ain't much for a jar, though folk ain't too keen on the slimy feel. That's because uh the lard you see." he explained and she shrugged.

"Here is the rest of my list though. I trust you can fill my order?" she asked looking at him expectangly.

"Of course ma'am." he replied. She looked out the window as the excitement seemed to die down. She walked across the shop, to the door and opened it in time to hear her husband say:

"In other words marshal, you owe me two hundred dollars." She couldn't help cracking a smile before she turned around.

"I think I'll take the soap after all." she told the shopkeeper who was staring at her blankly. When King and Django walked over to the general store she was smelling the perfumed soap selections, trying to decide between lavender and lemon. "Smell this." she shoved the first bar under her husband's nose. He inhaled and then made a face of satisfaction. "Okay, now this one." she replaced it with the other.

"I like the first one." he told her, choosing the lemon grass scent.

"We'll take three of those." she told the shop owner.

"Ah, no, no, we'll take two of those; the lady is going to take the Indian Flowers." King told the shopkeeper after smelling said scent. "Tell me, how do they manage to get the scent in the soap?"

"Old Injun woman outside'a town makes 'em. Ain't no one knows how she does it, but they all keep buyin' 'em." he shrugged.

"And a bar of unscented." Sara told the shopkeeper, and then looked at her husband. "Are we staying long?"

"We may as well find a room for the night; the Marshall is wiring the judge to collaborate everything. They are just starting to serve breakfast across the street, you should go get some. I'm also thinking about buying a bath for myself and one for young Django while we're in town. Shopkeeper, where would you recommend a good place for a bath?"

"Barber's shop right next door." the shop keeper told them. "But you can't bring your nigger in there."

"Oh, no no, it's not like that." King smiled good naturedly. "Django here is a free man." he explained, completely missing the shop keeper dropping all of the bars of soap, before he turning to the door. "Right next door you say?" King asked. "Come Django." Sara watched the two leave before turning to the shop keeper.

"I'd also like this shirt, gloves, and socks." she told him and he nodded dumbly before looking at her.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"Is it." she replied. "Please have it wrapped up and ready to go, I'm going to have breakfast across the street." she informed him. She walked across the street to the saloon where the innkeeper was starting to get things going. The tables were full, but when the men noticed a very pregnant woman walk in, two of them who had been sitting at one table stood and moved to another table with people they knew.

"Ma'am." one of them tipped his hat as she moved to the table. He held the chair out for her and pushed it in for her as she sat down making her smile at him gratefully. She was about halfway through her breakfast before King walked into the saloon looking very clean, and fresh.

"Where's Django?" she asked.

"He's putting on the shirt and socks you bought for him." he replied. "That was very good thinking of you."

"You don't think I'm going to forget something do you?" she smiled at him. It was their inside joke, and he smiled as he kissed her temple.

"You?" he asked. "Never."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all, I just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews, to the people who have added the story to their watch/favorites list and who have PM'ed me, Thank you So much! I hope you like the new chapter, there's a little married couple fluff. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara. The rest belongs to the man.** _

* * *

Sara was lying in bed, her fingers tracing shapes on her stomach when she heard a sound and then a thud against the door to their room in the inn. She picked up the pistol from the bedside table and sat up, cocking the hammer back and pointing it at the door. "Sara, put the gun down," King spoke on the other side of the door. "It's only me." It was silent for a moment. "Öffnen Sie die Tür meiner Liebe." (Open the door my love) He spoke through the door.

"It's open." Sara lowered the gun and he slowly opened the door with his hands raised before looking around the door to see her lying back on the bed. "Where's Django?" she asked and King smiled to himself as he thought about the conversation he had just had with the aforementioned man.

"_I've spoken to the inn keeper, and while he still insists on refusing service to you he told me about a place down the road that houses people like you." Django was a little concerned with how little this man seemed to know about transporting slaves. _

"_The nigger house?" Django asked and King frowned. _

"_The what?" he asked. _

"_Tha's what they call the side of the barn they put out to traders movin' cargo." He explained. "Beds is like tha ones in tha slave house, more like wood stalls, they cuff ya in, put a guard on ya all night. I'd rather sleep in tha cart then go inta one'a them places again." Django shook his head, before pausing. He didn't know why he had even brought up the cart, in fact, thinking about it, that cart was probably where Schultz and his Missus slept when they weren't sleeping in an inn. Sure a woman like her could offer to clean up his wounds, and she could talk to him like an equal, but she'd rather burn that cart then sleep there after a nigger had. _

"_Why Django, that's a marvelous idea." King snapped Django's mind away from the dark place it had just been. "I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, we'll put you in the cart for the night. You'll be very comfortable in there, no chains, no guards, you will be just behind the Inn," King listed off. "And then when we have the money from the Marshall, we will begin our journey to finding the Brittle Brothers." _

_They were next to the cart while Schultz moved things around, Django heard a thud and he turned around looking at the cart as a string of small swears, or what he assumed were swears, he'd have to speak German to know what the man was saying. King climbed out of the cart and nodded with a proud smile. _

"_I've pushed a few things up to the side, and I spread the robe out, so you should be both warm and comfortable," King explained. "There is a latch from the inside, and if the boxes are in your way, you can move them to the front of the cart, no one will touch them." He assured Django before rubbing his hands together. "In you go before you get sick from standing in the cold." He clapped his hands together and Django nodded before he stared at the German man awkwardly. "None of that," Kind clapped his new friend on the shoulder. "We will talk in the morning." He nodded knowingly and Django gave him a small nod before getting into the cart. _

_A thick hide of some sort had been lain out on the ground of the cart, though it was too large for the entire cart, it was pushed up along the sides a little. Django laid down on it, letting his fingers move through the course fur, and he looked around the inside of the cart. There were small shelves along the side that had been made into more pockets than shelves to prevent things falling over while the cart was in motion. _

_King had indeed rearranged a few things in the cart, putting things on top of the shelves that obviously didn't live there before, as well as pushing up a few wrapped packages, and a pair of women's boots to the side, trying to make more room for Django. Even with those parcels there was plenty of room for the newly liberated man, who after locking the small latch, took off his boots and laid back on the hide again, the last thing he was aware of as he fell asleep was the feel of the fur under his fingertips, and the sound of the rain as it began to fall outside. _

"He's sleeping in the cart." King told his wife. She nodded as he removed his jacket and laid it on the trunk at the end of their bed. He took his shoes off and walked over to Sara as she sat up, she unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom down as he ran his fingers through her hair. He tilted her face up and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked after he wrapped his arms around her and sighed deeply.

"Just… Imagine not knowing how to spell your own name." he replied.

"Ah," she nodded against his chest as she rested her hands on his hips. "Not many of them are given the chance for much education honey." She reminded him. "Many of them are born on plantations, and not many plantation owners believe in education for slaves. They're born slaves, and most of them die slaves." She sighed.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you know about all this." He told her as he looked down at her.

"I almost married a trader, in case you've forgotten." She teased and he scoffed.

"How could I." he grunted as he pulled away to finish undressing.

"Yet it's you I get into bed with every night." She reminded him and he smiled gently as he took his shirt off. "If you'd like, if he stays around after we get the Brittle brothers, I'll offer to work with him some." She shrugged and he thought for a moment and then looked at her with a small smirk.

"And to think you almost married a trader." He quipped making her roll her eyes and lay back on the bed. He chuckled at himself before he went to the lamp and blew it out. He walked around the bed and slipped beneath the blankets before stretching out. She shifted, curling up into his side and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

The next morning Sara woke up to find King had already gotten dressed and left. She let out a long sigh and stretched as best she could with the baby pressing down on her back. She stood up and felt the baby shift slightly, groaning softly as it did, before she took off her nightgown. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment, staring at her protruding stomach, before she got a dress out of the bag King had brought for her. She put on her clean dress and her stocking, before she started to lace up her boots. The door opened as she worked on brushing out her curly red hair and King walked in with a plate and a cup of coffee.

"You're already awake." He looked semi disappointed and she smiled as she turned around to look at him.

"Try not to be too pleased." She quipped and he smiled lightly before walking over to her and putting the plate on the dresser in front of her. He kissed her forehead, and then moved to kiss her lips. "Is that for me?" she asked and he nodded.

"It was meant to be breakfast in bed." He shrugged and she laughed lightly. King could be such a romantic when he wanted to. "In fact-" he hooked one arm under her legs, and the other around her back and lifted her up, she yelped as she clung to the front of his suit, and he chuckled gently.

"King, put me down!" she ordered.

"Your wish," he plopped her down on the bed before retrieving the plate. "Is my command." He handed her the plate and she sighed with a smile.

"Did you talk to the Marshal yet?" she asked and he nodded as she took a bite of the eggs.

"We are to take our two hundred dollars and leave town before high noon." He informed her.

"My my, sounds like quite the talk." She replied.

"Indeed it was my dear." He nodded, playing along.

"And pray tell why wasn't that tenacious young woman you call your wife there?" she asked.

"Well," he continued as he sat on the corner of the bed, draping his arm over her shoulders. "There's hardly a moment she gets to spend alone, I thought I'd give her such a moment while I undoubtedly had to deal with a very confrontational man before we had to embark towards Tennessee." He explained as he lovingly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mm, good answer." She replied before she gently pecked his lips. "Have you picked up our order from the shop?" she asked.

"Django is packing it in the cart as we speak." He told her.

"Well I'll go help him-" she started to stand up and King held up his hand.

"Django is more than capable." He assured her. "Eat your breakfast." She sighed, but then did what he suggested and finished her breakfast, before finishing running a comb through her thick red hair.

"I don't know why I even bother." She muttered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It doesn't stay down." She sighed.

"Why would you want it to?" King stepped up behind her and ran his fingers of his right hand through her hair while simultaneously running his left hand up her arm. He started to work at the buttons of her dress making her smile lightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a small giggle as his beard brushed against her skin, tickling her lightly, but the sound soon morphed into a low moan as he nibbled her neck lightly.

"King," she breathed.

"Mm, sagen, dass es wieder meine Liebe." (Say it again, my love) He groaned gently.

"King," she complied, running a hand through his hair. He pulled away and turned her around pulling her as close as he could get her with the rather large bump between them. His lips were centimeters from hers when there was a knock on the door. He let out a dark sigh and rested his forehead against hers, before he pulled back and went to the door.

"Are we all packed up?" King asked Django.

"An' the Marshall's sayin' we best get outta town soon." Django confirmed.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." King nodded. "Well, Sara, are we ready?" he looked at his wife who was putting her brush and other accessories into her bag.

"Whenever you are." She smiled at him. He smiled and took her bag before offering her his arm. She looped her arm through his and allowed him to escort her downstairs to the cart. A small group of people had gathered round to catch a glimpse at the people who had murdered their beloved sheriff and who had gotten paid for it. They scrutinized the team as Dr. Schultz put his wife's bag into the cart. "Django will you help me?" she asked as she saw some of the women in town muttering to each other.

"You husband ain't gonna want me-"

"By all means my good man." King encouraged. "I have to finish hitching Fritz to the cart." Django looked at her, slightly unsure, before he offered his arm. She took his hand as she took the side of the cart and started to hoist herself up. Django instinctively helped her onto the seat by putting his hand on her lower back and giving her a supporting push.

"Thank you Django." She smiled at him as she sat down. She looked out at the towns people who looked horrified, before King got into the seat next to her.

"Ready Django?" King asked and Django walked over to Tony and mounted his horse.

Again the crowd started staring in shock and slight horror at the sight of the young man on a horse. The whispers started through the crowd again and Sara rolled her eyes before looking to her husband.

"Can we leave this filthy town?" she asked and he chuckled.

"As you wish my dear." He looked at her, and with a crack of the reigns he complied with her request, leading them out of Daughtry.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Guess who just found out she's going to SDCC? This girl! Anyone else going to be there? **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm on a roll! Hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own King or Django! Just Sara, and she's enough trouble!** _

* * *

By the time they got to Tennessee Django had become a visibly better rider. On their way there they had stopped for lunch, while the horses grazed and the men ate Sara sat to the side stirring something up in a bowl, before spreading a thick paste on a long strip of bandage. "Django," she called over to him and he looked at her curiously before looking to King who nodded, indicating he should go see what the young woman wanted. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down when she patted the ground. "Take off your boots please." She requested and he shot her an odd look. "I want to treat your wounds."

"I had worse." He tried to brush it off.

"All the same," she replied easily. "Take off your boots." He looked over to King who chuckled as he puffed on his pipe.

"You had best listen to her," he grinned. "Doctor's orders." Django complied after a moment and she sucked in a breath, before looking at him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Don't feel _good_." He replied and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to wash the wounds first," she told him as she moved over to him on her knees. She dragged a small basin full of water she had boiled and then let cool along with her and dipped a clean rag into it. After rubbing the damp rag against the unscented bar of soap she had bought in town, she softly dabbed at the wounds, they had scabbed over, broken again, bled, oozed pus and were in the process of scabbing again. She cleaned his ankles with a strong attention to detail, and while Django made no sounds, she looked at him for an indication of if he was in pain. When he was, she would change what she was doing.

After cleaning his wounds, thus turning the water in the basin red, she dried them off and then started to apply the bandages that had the paste on them. "What that is?" he asked and she looked up at him, almost as if she had forgotten he was there.

"It's a paste of Chamomile flower, lavender, and some aloe to help prevent infection, and promote healing." She replied. After she finished wrapping the bandages she looked him in the eye. "If it gets any worse, if it hurts or swells up or anything, you tell me right away." She instructed and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied dryly making her smile.

"Go finish your lunch Django." She grinned before she stood up and took the bowl, dumping it out in the field of mustard flowers they were sitting in.

By the time they were in Tennessee the swelling had mostly gone down in Django's ankles, and the wounds were starting to heal quite well. The three of them had found they could converse quite easily, when Django realized they weren't the types to get offended listening to a black man speak his mind, he did just that. After they got close to the first town on their list, Gatlinburg, they decided to stop and camp outside of Chattanooga, and camp rather than go into the large town and deal with all the racists.

"Ain't no woman gon' want ta sleep outside." Django was saying to King as they made camp while Sara led the horses to a spring close by so they could get a drink.

"Sara is quite accustom to the lifestyle she's chosen." King assured Django. "She once lived with a tribe of Indians for close to a year." King added with a small chuckle while Django looked off in the direction that Sara had gone off in.

"What she do that for?" he asked and King thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"That is Sara's story to tell." He told Django who looked off in the direction that Sara had gone off in again.

The next morning Sara rose before the two men and dressed behind a rock. She went to the fire that she had covered in ashes the night before and removed them before taking a handful of dried grass and putting it over the embers. She blew on the embers, and after a moment she was rewarded with the embers becoming hot enough to catch on the dried grass and light. She put some dried bark and sticks she had gathered the night before on the fire and then started to cook. By the time Django got up, she was almost finished cooking breakfast. Beans and a biscuit with a cup of hot coffee, Django walked over to her as she held out a plate for him and he sat down. A Little while later King woke up and looked over at Sara and Django as the two talked to each other softly.

"It seems I'm the late riser this morning." King chuckled as he got up, practically blinding Django and Sara with his scarlet red long johns. She smirked lightly at the sight of them but chose not to say anything as he got dressed.

"What's the plan?" she asked and he sighed.

"Well I'm still working on it." He admitted.

"What we need a plan for?" Django asked. "We go in, look an' see if the Brittle Brothers is there, an' we shoot 'em." He looked at Sara and King who simultaneously shook their heads.

"And what happens when the Brittle Brothers see us first and decide to shoot not only you and myself, but my wife and child as well?" King asked. "No, One needs a plan son. These are brutal times. A man who survives, is a man with a plan. A man who thrives, is a man with a good plan." King explained, before thinking. "So having said that, what is your plan young Django?"

"What you mean?" Django asked.

"Well after this Brittle business is behind us, you'll be a free man with a horse, and seventy five dollars in your back pocket. What's your plan after that?" King asked.

"Find my wife," Django took a bite of his food. "Buy her freedom."

"Django," King looked at their new friend in surprise. "I had no idea you were a married man." He slipped his suspenders over his shoulders. "Do most slaves believe in marriage?"

"Me an' my wife do." He continued to eat as Sara loaded another scoop of food onto his plate. "Old man Carruccan didn't, that's why we uh…" he shifted slightly. "We run off." Sara looked at him curiously before gestured to the spot on her cheek mirroring the r on his cheek. He nodded and she looked away before fixing up a plate for her late sleeper husband. "After that, we was brought to Greenville an' sold. I dunno who bought her." He explained.

"In Greenville," King thought aloud as he walked to the fire and picked up the coffee tin, he poured himself a cup and then walked over to Django. "There's at least some sort of a records office. You know when she was sold," he poured another cup of coffee for Sara and then one for Django. "You know where she came from, and you know her name." King sat down next to his wife who handed him his plate.

"What is her name Django?" she asked.

"Broomhilda." He replied as he sipped his coffee.

"What?" King asked in surprise.

"Broom-Hilda." He replied.

"Brunhilda?" King asked and Django nodded. "Were her owners German?" he asked though he already seemed to know the answer.

"Yeah, how you know?" Django asked. "She weren't born on the Caruccan plantation, she was raised by a German mistress, the Von Shaft's. She speak a little German too." Django added.

"Your wife?" King leaned forward in awe and Django nodded.

"Mm-hmm." He replied. "When she was little her mistress taught her so she'd have somebody to speak German with." He explained.

"My god," Sara looked at King who had taken her hand.

"Wait wait wait, your slave wife speaks German and her name is Brunhilda Von Shaft?" he asked.

"Yup." Django confirmed. "Most people's too hard to say Broomhilda. Always used to say to people ta call her Hildi." He smiled gently.

"She sounds lovely Django." Sara smiled at him and he nodded.

"Ain't nothin' lovelier." He agreed, before looking at Sara. "I don't mean you ain't-"

"Django, nothing can compare to the love a man has for his wife." She told him easily. "If you say there is no one lovelier than Broomhilda, then there is no one lovelier than Broomhilda, do not change your statement on my behalf." She assured him. "I just hope I get to meet her one day." She told him before taking the empty plates to the basin of water she had prepared to do the washing up. King jumped up instantly when he realized what she was doing and removed his coat, and rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows. He knelt next to his wife, helping her do their dishes while Django watched a white man do the dishes he had eaten off of. He stared at the two for a long moment, before deciding he hoped Hildi met them too.

"I know how we're going to find the Brittle Brothers," King told Django and Sara who looked at him expectantly. "The first plantation is owned by a Mr. Bennett his main money maker is cotton, but a close second is his African flesh." He explained.

"Big Daddy Bennett? He run tha pony ranch." Django explained.

"I'm sorry, what's a Pony?" Sara asked.

"It a comfort slave." He explained and she nodded, keeping her mouth shut.

"Well, we ride in and say we're looking for a pony for Django, while we're doing business, Django has a look around, and if the Brittle Brothers are there, we kill them." King explained his plan.

"What am I doing?" Sara asked.

"You will play the role of my beautiful wife," he explained as he took her hand making her smile.

"I think I can handle that." She told him and he kissed the top of her hand.

"But that leaves Django," King looked at their new friend.

"To gain access to these plantations, we'll be putting on an act," King was explaining to Django in the middle of the Chattanooga house slave uniform store while they went over the plan quietly. "You'll be playing a character." Django picked up a top hat and put it on before looking at King who shrugged and then waved his hand back and forth.

"No?" Django asked and King shook his head with a smile.

"In the middle of the act, you can never break character," King explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Django looked at him. "Don't break character."

"Your character is that of the valet." King continued.

"What that is?" Django asked.

"It's a fancy word for servant." King explained.

"Valet." Django tried out the new word and then grinned.

"And now Django, you may chose your character's costume."

"You's gonna let me pick out my own clothes?" he leaned towards King looking at him doubtfully.

"But of course." King confirmed.

When the two walked out of the store they found the dress shop that Sara had gone into. There they found Sara standing in front of a mirror with a woman who was buttoning up the back of a dress. Sara turned around and smiled at the two. Django couldn't help but notice she was holding herself differently than usual; she seemed to be standing straighter, but stiffer than usual. She was wearing a dress made of a beautiful chocolate color, it had a long perfect skirt that fell to her toes in two tiers, and had beautiful flower springs embroidered on the skirt. The dress went off her shoulders, and the ruffled sleeves went to her elbows. It was a v-necked dress, thus showing off her most feminine of curves.

"What do you think?" she asked and Django nudged King discreetly making King smile.

"My dear," he stepped forward, and took her hand. "Every waking moment I marvel in your beauty, and I think myself to be the luckiest man alive." He kissed her knuckles making her smile. "But in this dress," he continued. "You reveal yourself to be the goddess I know I married."

"Are you responsible for her?" the shop owner asked.

"I'm afraid my good woman she is responsible for me." King replied without breaking eye contact from his wife.

"A girl like her ought not be walking the streets alone, not in her condition. Where is her maid?"

"You're quite right my good woman." King looked at her. "The truth is our last maid proved to be too much of a nuisance, therefore we are on our way to purchase a new one, but this, like any other engagement called for a new dress for my darling wife. We'll take it."

"Will you wear them out?" the woman asked Sara who nodded.

"Them?" King asked.

"The dress and the corset."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, my wife is pregnant, and obviously so. She doesn't wear a corset."

"It's a maternity corset." Sara explained as she ran her hand over her stomach. "It is different than any other corset and it gives support to the baby as well as myself." King didn't look pleased, but he paid for the dress and the corset without another word.

When they got back to camp they made dinner and discussed the plan one more time for the next day before deciding to call it a night. Django was almost asleep before he heard the married couple talking is hushed voices. "This thing is cutting into your skin." King hissed in disgust.

"It's been many months since I've worn one," she countered. "It will take me some time to get used to it again."

"It's tangled," King muttered, before there was a ripping sound and a gasp.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara asked and Django smiled to himself lightly. "You're buying new laces for that."

"Yes dear." Django could tell King was smirking by the sound of his voice making Django chuckle lightly and roll over before going to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say, yes, the maternity corset was a thing, I found a picture of it while I was researching the fashion at the time for a pregnant woman. I feel like King would be against Sara wearing a maternity corset because he's against anything that causes her any discomfort, let along discomfort to his future child. I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to have another one out later tonight! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, added the story to their watch/favorites list. You guys are AWESOME! I also wanted to say I was wondering how you're liking the story so far? I've only gotten a few reviews, so I don't really know what people are thinking... Do you guys like Sara? Do you think the story is boring? Please let me know! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara. The rest of the characters belong to the man- Quentin Tarantino.** _

* * *

"So what exactly happened earlier?" King asked Sara as the two of them looked at horses.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he scoffed lightly before looking at her pointedly. "Oh that." She sighed and he nodded.

"Yes, that." He looked at her as she inspected a painted horse, and then moved along. "Well?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Well it all started when we got to the house." She told him.

When the three of them rode up to the plantation Sara giggled under her breath before leaning towards her husband. "He sticks out like a sore thumb, you had to make him wear that ridiculous outfit?" she asked.

"I let him pick out his own clothes." King looked at her. The two shared a look before she chuckled again and shook her head.

"How are we going to play this?" she asked.

"I was thinking the fatigued expecting mother." He shrugged and she nodded.

"I can do that." She agreed.

_"Yes, Sara, I remember that part-"_

_"You asked me to tell you what happened, I'm telling you." She cut him off and he quietly let her finish._

"It's against the law for niggers to ride horses in this territory." Mr. Bennett looked the group over, squinting slightly at the sight of the black man in question sitting on a horse like he belonged there.

"This is my valet, my valet does not walk." Dr. Schultz called back up to Mr. Bennett.

"I said niggers-"

"His name is Django, he's a free man, he can ride what he pleases." King looked at Mr. Bennett pointedly.

"Not on my property he can't. Not around my niggers he can't." Mr. Bennett snapped.

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong boot." Sara offered with a small smile.

"I think my wife is right, allow me to unring this bell. My name is Dr. King Schultz, this is my wife Sara, our valet Django, and our horses, Tony and Fritz-" Fritz bowed his head making all of the young ladies around giggle. "Mr. Bennett I've been led to believe you're a gentleman and a business man. It is to these capacities that we've ridden from Texas to Tennessee to talk with you now."

"State your business." Mr. Bennett snapped.

"I wish to purchase one of your nigger gals." King looked around at the young ladies with a charming grin.

"You, your wife, and your Jimmie rode from Texas to Tennessee to buy one of my nigger gals, no appointment, no nothin'?" Mr. Bennett asked doubtfully.

"I'm afraid so." King looked at him.

"Well what if I say, I don't like you or your fancy pants nigger, and I wouldn't sell you a tinkers damn- what-cha got to say about that?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"Mr. Bennett," King looked at Sara with a small smirk before looking at Mr. Bennett. "If you are the business man I've been led to believe you to be, there are five thousand things I might say to change your mind." King held up his hand, making Mr. Bennett smile widely.

"Well come on inside get yourself something cold to drink." He waved his hand towards the house.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded, if you don't mind, perhaps Django can take me for a turn around the house before I come inside." Sara looked at King who looked at Mr. Bennett.

"Of course honey," Mr. Bennett nodded as Django came to help Sara off of the cart. She put her hand on his forearm, over the sleeves of his jacket making sure not to touch his skin.

"Perhaps while we discuss business, you could have your loveliest black creature show Sara and Django around?" King looked at Mr. Bennett who nodded as though it was the best idea he had ever heard.

"Absolutely- Betina!" a pretty young woman snapped to attention quickly.

"Yes sir Big Daddy?" she asked.

Mr. Bennett whispered something to King who replied quickly before Mr. Bennett spoke to Betina again. "Betina Sugar, you take Mrs. Schultz and her Jimmie Django here and you show them around the property, show 'em all the pretty things." He told her.

"Yes sir Big Daddy."

King and Bennett spoke softly again before Mr. Bennett looked at the young woman again. "Betina,"

"Yes Big Daddy?" she asked.

"Django isn't a slave, Django is a free man, do you understand?" he asked. "You can't treat him like any of the other niggers around here because he ain't like any of the other niggers around here. Ya got it?"

"You want I should treat 'em like white folk?" she asked.

"No." he insisted almost before she even asked the question.

"Then I don't know what you want Big Daddy."

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckled. "What's the name of that peckerwood boy from town works with the glass? His mama works at the lumber yard… He come fix the windas when we have problems."

"Oh you mean Jerry." The house slave spoke.

"That's right, you know Jerry don't'cha Sugar?"

"Yes sir."

"Well there we go. You treat him like you would treat Jerry." Mr. Bennett smiled. "And when the Missus is ready an' feelin' better, you bring her on up over here for a cool drink, ya hear?" he asked and Betina nodded quickly.

Django, Sara and Betina walked along, listening to Betina talk about different areas of the property, and the different buildings on the property. Django looked down at Sara when she sighed and she rolled her eyes. He smiled lightly and she nodded to him, meaning it was okay to ask now.

"Betina, honey," Sara spoke up first.

"Yess'um?" she asked.

"We need to ask you something," Django pulled her over towards a tree.

"What you want?" she looked at Django without interest.

"We lookin' for three white men. Three brothers. Overseers. Their name Brittle, you know 'em?"

"Brittle?" she asked.

"Yes, Brittle. John Brittle, Ellis Brittle, Roger Brittle. Sometimes they call him Lil' Raj."

"I don't know dem." She shook her head.

"They could be using a different name." Sara offered. "Have you gotten any new overseers in the past months?"

"They woulda come to tha plantation in the past year." Django agreed.

"You mean the Schaffers?" she asked.

"Maybe." Sara nodded.

"Three brothers?" Django asked.

"Ah-Huh." She nodded.

"Are they here?" Sara asked.

"Ah-huh." Betina nodded looked at the white woman curiously.

"Can you point one of 'em out to me?" Django asked and Betina looked around before pointing to the cotton field.

"Well, one of 'em right there in that field." Django drew one of King's spy glasses out of his bag and looked through it at the man on the horse overseeing. He moved the glass from his eye and looked at Sara before nodding.

"Is that who you lookin' for?" Betina asked.

"Yeah Sweetie, that's him." Sara nodded. "Where are the others?" Betina looked like she didn't want to say and Sara sighed. "It's okay. I've seen and heard it all."

"They by the stable, punishing Little Jody for breakin' eggs." She told Sara.

"They whippin' Little Jody?" Django asked and Betina nodded. "Point me where they at."

"You go to that shed," she pointed to a building. "And then go that'a way." She pointed to the left.

"Go find that white man we come with." Django ordered her, she rushed off and Django looked at Sara.

"I've seen it all, I've done it all." She told him.

"Let me kill 'em." He told her and she nibbled at her lip for a moment before nodding. He took her hand and led her in the direction they had been pointed in by Betina.

"John Brittle!" Django shouted when they got there. There was a young black girl tied to a tree screaming. The top of her dress had been ripped off of her back, exposing it to the man who was holding a whip. "Remember me?" he asked darkly, before activating the sleeve gun King used, and shot John Brittle right in the heart. "I like the way you die boy." He breathed while the one Sara assumed to be Lil' Raj fumbled for his gun, swearing. Django grabbed the whip and turned it on Roger Brittle who lay shrieking on the ground, trying to defend himself from the blows. A large white man rushed over, looking like he was going to step in, but Sara held her gun out, pointing it at him.

"Not another step." She growled before Django finished what he started, shooting the younger Brittle Brother in the face until the gun clicked. At that point King rode up, jumping off of the horse.

"Who are they?" he asked as Sara stepped towards Little Jody. The girl whimpered and flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sara assured her. She untied the girls wrists holding her to the tree and then helped cover the poor young girl's chest and back up.

"Where is Ellis?" she heard King ask.

"He's the one high tailing it across the field right there." Django pointed to Ellis who was riding across the field, smacking his horse with a horsewhip, urging it to go faster. King held up his rifle and pointed it at Ellis while Sara walked over to watch.

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Yes."

"You're positive."

"I dunno." He muttered.

"You don't know you're positive?"

"I dunno what positive means." Django explained.

"It means you're sure." Sara supplied.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'm sure that's Ellis Birttle."

The gun went off, and almost in slow motion blood splattered across the white cotton while Ellis fell off of his horse.

"I'm positive he's dead." Django looked at Sara who nodded.

"Django, Sara!" King shouted to the two of them-

"Okay my dear, I know what happened from there thank you." King sighed.

"I like this one." Sara said suddenly and King looked over at his wife while she stroked the muzzle of the small red horse.

"Aye lass, she's a good 'un." The man who was selling the horses spoke with an accent similar to Sara's.

"What's her name?"

"She's not got one."

"How much for the little red devil?" King asked as she horse tried to bit the brim of his hat.

"Twenty five." The man nodded.

"The horse won't lame on my wife will she?" he asked.

"Healthy horse, turns real good, strong little thing." The man nodded. "Was my daughter's."

"Why is she selling it?" Sara asked.

"Klan killed her." The man told them making Sara look at him in surprise. "Her an' my wife. My fault for bringin' them down here. Expectin' everyone ta treat her right. Told her if she was my wife they'd not bother us." He scoffed. "Tryin' ta make money to bring 'em home to bury." He nodded to the back of his cart and Sara felt her throat start to tighten.

"We're having our own issues with the clan." King told the man who shook his head.

"Get out of their way." He told them. "Just get out of the state, stay away from those crazy sons a bitches."

"What was your daughter's name?" Sara asked.

"Margaret." The man replied.

"Maggie?" Sara asked and the man nodded.

"We'll take the horse." King nodded, the man brought a beautiful new saddle over and threw it onto the horse and tightened it up, the horse didn't move while the man did that, nor did she protest while the man slipped the bit into her mouth. King helped Sara get onto the horse and she rode her around in circles for a moment while King paid the man.

"She's a beautiful creature." Sara told them and they nodded.

"What will ya call her?" he asked.

"I'm going to call her Maggie." Sara told him and he nodded.

"Thank you for your help." King shook the man's hand before getting onto Fritz who was trying to smell the new horse. He led Fritz away from Maggie, leading Sara back to the spot they had agreed to meet Django at.

"You see the Marshall?" Django asked.

"We did, were you able to pack things up?" King asked.

"Much as I could." Django replied.

"So there are things we part with." Sara nodded. "Possessions aren't forever."

"This your horse?" Django asked as he looked at the little red horse.

"Yes." Sara smiled.

"What her name is?"

"Her name is Maggie." Sara smiled.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to prepare the other part of the plan." King excused himself before riding Fritz away. Django helped Sara off of Maggie who walked over to Tony with interest.

Sara opened the cart and went to see what was being left behind, when her fingers connected with a paper wrapped package. She gasped and pulled it out of the cart quickly. "Django, where's my bag?" she asked quickly.

He handed it to her and she quickly pushed it to the bottom of the bag, letting out a small sigh. "What that was?" he asked.

"It was a gift." She sighed.

"For Schultz?" he asked and she shook her head.

"From him?" he asked.

"No sweetie, from his brother." She sighed. "Look- Don't bring it up to King. Let's get through tonight and perhaps one day I'll tell you about it." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't mention this to King."

"I won't tell no one." He nodded as he saw how serious she looked.

"Good, thank you Django." She nodded. "Now, let's get ready," she picked up her bag and started to pack up Maggie. "We have an eventful night ahead of us."

* * *

**_Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a little while, but here it is, chapter 6! I just want to say thanks to Hannah, and everyone else who has read, reviewed and put the story on your watch/favorite lists! It means the world to me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara.** _

* * *

The night was quiet, Sara was sitting next to King while he and Django ate, she mostly pushed her food around like she did at nights. "You need to eat Sweetheart." King spoke in Sara's ear softly and she looked up at him from where she was seated on the ground, resting her back against the front of his legs, close to the fire.

"I am." She informed him and he chuckled as he pulled her hood back and kissed the top of her head. She shot him a semi amused, semi annoyed look as she pulled her hood back up.

"How'd you know Broomhilda's first masters was German?" Django spoke up, letting the two know what he had been thinking about.

"Broomhilda is a German name." King replied looking at Django. "If they named her it stands to reason that they'd be German."

"Lots'a gals where you from named Broomhilda?" Django asked.

"Broomhilda is the same of a character in the most popular of all the German legends." King explained.

"There's a story 'bout Broomhilda?" Django asked, looking over at King.

"Oh yes, yes." King nodded. Django set his plate down on the rock he was sitting on and walked over to where the Schultz's were sitting.

"You know it?" he asked casually.

"Oh every German knows that story." King replied, making Django sit down about two feet in front of Sara. She looked up at her husband and rubbed his knee softly making him smile, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to tell it?" he asked Django who nodded. "Well," King started. "Broomhilda was a princess. She was the daughter of Vuton, the god of all gods. Anyway, her father is really mad at her-"

"Wha'd she do?" Django asked, enthralled by the story.

"I can't exactly remember, disobeyed him in some way. So he puts her on top of a mountain."

"Broomhilda's on a mountain?" Django asked.

"It's a German legend," Sara said suddenly. "There's always going to be a mountain in there somewhere." She shrugged before looking at King who smiled lightly.

"And he puts a fire breathing dragon there to guard the mountain; and he surrounds her in a circle of hellfire. And there Broomhilda shall remain; _unless_ a hero arises brave enough to save her."

"Does a fella arise?" Django asked.

"Yes Django," King chuckled lightly. "As a matter of fact he does. A Fella named Siegfried."

"Does Siegfried save her?" he asked. King smiled lightly and nodded.

"Quite spectacularly so." He replied. "He scales the mountain because he's not afraid of it, he slays the dragon because he's not afraid of him, and he walks through hellfire, because Broomhilda's worth it."

"I know how he feel." Django told King who was smiling gently as he looked at Django.

"I think I'm just starting to realize that." He admitted to Django. "So, look, Django, I don't doubt that one day you'll save your lady love, but I can't let you go to Greenville in good conscious." He sighed. "A slave auction town in Mississippi isn't the place for you to visit."

"Free or not, do you really think they'll honor that?" Sara asked softly.

"I'm afraid my wife is, as always, correct. It's just too dangerous." "Let me ask you a question," King stood up and Sara shifted so he could step away from he and towards Django. "How do you like the bounty hunting business?"

"Kill white folks and they pay you for it? What's not to like." Django replied.

"You have to admit, we all make a good team."

"I thought you was mad at me for killing Big John and Lil Raj." Django admitted and Sara smiled as she moved over to the two.

"Yeah in that occasion you were a tad overzealous, but normally that's a good thing." King shrugged. "Sara and I have been thinking, how would you like to partner up for the winter?"

"What you mean partner up?" Django asked.

"You work with us through the winter 'till the snow melts. We give you a third of our bounties, so we make some money this winter, and when the snow melts, we'll take you to Greenville ourselves, and we'll find where they sent your wife." It was silent for a long moment while Django seemed to mull this over before he finally spoke up without looking at either of the Schultz's.

"Why you care what happens ta me?" he asked. "Why you care if I find my wife?"

"Frankly," King replied. "I've ever given anybody their freedom before, and now that I have, I feel vaguely responsible for you. Plus, when a German meets a real life Siegfried, that's kind of a big deal." King joked lightly, but paused when he got no response from Django. "As a German, I'm obliged to help you on your quest to rescue your Broomhilda ."

"What 'bout your wife?" he nodded to Sara. "What she gonna do?"

"She's gonna help." Sara laughed softly.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Django asked and she smiled.

"Face it sweetheart, you're family now." She laid her hand over his. King extended his hand and Django looked at it before shaking his hand firmly. The deal was struck.

* * *

"I don't think I've done this since I was a child." Sara laughed as the two of them packed snow together, rolling it into a big ball.

"I ain't never done it." Django replied, both of their faces were flushed and both of them were grinning widely.

"Ooh- Careful, almost lost part of it." Sara grinned as she packed some more snow together.

"Where you learn ta do this?" he asked as she finished the first part of the snowman.

"My father showed me and my sisters." She replied before holding out her hand. "Help me up Django." She requested and he took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Careful." He put his hand on her stomach and she laughed.

"I'm alright," she brushed him off.

"I didn't know you got sisters." He admitted and she sighed.

"Yeah, three." She replied. "Myrtle, Iris, and Margaret." She listed them off.

"They all from Ireland too?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, no, just me. I was about seven years old when we came to the States, mother was pregnant with Myrtle and Iris, they're twins you see." She replied.

"That where you met King, on you way over?"

"No." she laughed lightly. "King and his brother were already over here."

"So how you meet him? Where his brother at?" Django asked as they worked on packing the next part of the snowman.

"Uh, Well," Sara chuckled lightly. "It's a long story."

"We got all winter." Django replied and she sighed lightly before looking at him.

"You really want to know?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. "Okay." She replied before thinking back. "I met Schultz when I was ten years old for the first time. He was a dentist then." She explained. "I knew who he was, he and his brother were pretty well known in town."

"What his brother did?" Django asked.

"He was a trapper, he'd hunt and trap animals for their skins, his skins were legendary, people would come for miles to trade with him." She smiled softly at the memory of Klaus Schultz. "But that's not where the story starts."

"It ain't?"

"No, the story starts one day when I was about seventeen years old." She replied.

* * *

The relationship, like most, started with a simple flirtation. Dr. Schultz had been Sara's dentist for many years, but when she was sixteen her parents sent her to work as a teacher some miles away. She had a cousin who lived near where she worked so she lived with her cousin while school was in session. It was when she returned that Dr. Schultz took notice of her; she was becoming a young woman. It was an accidental meeting, one where Sara was with her sisters looking at new fabrics for dresses at the general store. Dr. Schultz had come in to pick up an order.

"Oh excuse me ladies-" Dr. Schultz said when he got to the group of girls standing around the fabric samples near the register.

"Excuse us Dr. Schultz," Sara smiled as she stepped to the side.

"My my, Sara Gallagher, is that you?" Dr. Schultz asked with a smile. "Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"I've been teaching." she told him with a proud smile.

"My goodness that is good news." he said and she nodded.

"It is." She agreed with a happy smile.

"And when you are not teaching, what are you doing then?"

"I'm staying with my cousin and his wife, when school is out for the break I'm helping tutor the children who need extra help in the back area of my father's shop." She told him.

"Well you sound quite busy." he said and she nodded.

"I am, but it is nice to feel needed."

"Ah that is a feeling I know less and less about."

"Business is not good?" she asked and he sighed slightly.

"oh, don't worry about it." he shook his head.

"Dr. Schultz, your order." the shopkeeper returned with some packages wrapped up in paper.

"Ah, thank you very much Mr. Greene," he paid for his packages and then looked to Sara. "It was a pleasure to see you Mein Lieber."

"Pleasure to see you too sir." she replied as he left.

Their next encounter would take place a few days later. Sara's father was the town barber and sooner or later everyone from town ended up in his seat at some point, some people regularly, other people not so regularly. It was Dr. Schultz's regular visit that brought him through the doors of the Gallagher shop.

Sara was cleaning up from her lesson for the day when Dr. Schultz walked in. "Ah, Dr. Schultz," Sara heard her father say from behind the curtain. "I was wondering if you were going to come in today."

"I would be nothing if not regular Mr. Gallagher." He replied and Sara smiled as she imagined him taking his hat off and putting it on the coat rack.

"Sara will you bring me a warm towel please?" her father called back to her and she quickly got what he was looking for. She pushed back the curtain and Dr. Schultz smiled seeing her.

"Ah, Sara, did I miss the class?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm afraid just." She replied. "If you're interested in taking it, I'd recommend showing up a little earlier." She teased him and he smiled.

"Pity," he sighed. "I looked forward to hearing you teach your students on mathematics or whatever it is you happen to be teaching in your lessons."

"Sara is amazing at mathematics." Her father replied as Dr. Schultz sat in the barber chair. "She surpassed most of the boys in her grade and her own teacher."

"It does not surprise me you've raised a very capable young woman Mr. Gallagher." Dr. Schultz replied.

"Your usual shave today?"

"If you don't mind." Dr. Schultz replied as Sara finished cleaning up and then went to a table pushed against the wall where a sewing machine was set up.

"Seems to me like you're starting to grow in some grays." Sara's father commented.

"Must you mention it in front of the young lady?" Dr. Schultz asked with a good natured laugh.

"Oh don't mind me," Sara said with a smile. "I'm afraid my mother has claimed the use of our sewing machine, I was able to borrow the old one they used at Mr. Friel's but I must only use it here. If I am an inconvenience, I can pull the curtain closed."

"Oh no Ms. Gallagher, that is not necessary." Dr. Schultz said quickly. "What I was saying was merely that your father pointing out my gray hair would turn me into little other than the old dentist to a young lady such as yourself."

"Personally, I think it makes you look distinguished." she said as she started to measure the material for her dress.

The days Sara had classes were the days Dr. Schultz came in for his shave. Some days he would show up in time to listen to her lecture, other days he would come in after the lecture while Sara was working on her dresses, the two of them talking and joking with one another, her father always laughing at the way the two of them talked together, as if they were old friends, or as if Dr. Schultz was trying to charm his daughter.

Franklin knew that his daughter was beautiful, and that someday she would be courted, and while he had always hoped it would be by an educated man who would not discourage Sara from being who she was, he never thought it would be by the town dentist who had known the family since Sara was a child. The thought was slightly unsettling to him at first, before he realized that neither of them even realized what they were doing.

Neither of them thought of it as courting, they just talked together, laughed together, and he soon realized were growing feeling for each other. It settled Franklin's sour stomach to think that Schultz had no dark motive towards his daughter, at least none that he could see, but that he was honestly charmed by the young woman, and she was slowly becoming charmed by him.

* * *

_**From this point, it's going to be two stories, Django's story as well as Sara and King's story. I'm working really hard on it, so I hope you like it! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey y'all, here's chapter 7, I hope you like it! **_

_**Please don't forget to review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everyone you recognize belongs to the man himself, Mr. Quentin Tarantino.**_

* * *

"What your Daddy thought about you bein' with him?" Django asked.

"What did he think Django," she reminded him. "If you want people to believe you're not a slave, you need to stop talking like one."

"Right," Django nodded, before repeating, "What did your Daddy think about you bein' with him?"

"I don't think he was pleased at first, but ultimately he knew King is a good man and would treat me well." She replied before looking out at the figure riding over to them.

"I brought the bottles." King told them as he dismounted Fritz. Fritz walked over to Sara who laughed, before breaking the carrot she was holding in half and feeding it to the horse. Django pushed the bottles into the snowman, making King and Sara back off. Django walked back to a rock and turned before staring at the snowman he and Sara had built. He whipped his pistol from its belt and shot before walking back to the snowman, running his finger inside the perfect bullet hole in the bottle.

"I think it's safe to say you're faster than the snowman." Sara called as she and King walked back over to Django after taking a safe distance.

"Now that's accurate." King nodded.

"So what have we got next?" Sara asked when they were walking back to camp. Fritz whinnied softly and she smiled, rubbing his nose with her glove clad hand. He nudged her and she shook her head. "No you big beggar, those are for Maggie and Tony." Fritz let out an impatient sounding whinny and Django looked at King.

"It's almost like he knows what she saying." Django commented and King rolled his eyes.

"Don't even get her started." He muttered back to his friend who grinned.

"What?" Sara looked at them.

"Nothing dear." He assured her. She scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"So what do we have next?"

"Uh, we have Ira Hardy, believed to be living under the name Dr. William Weston." He told her and she nodded.

"Where he is?" Django asked.

"Well, he is believed to be hiding just at the bottom of the mountain." King replied. "You want to take this one?" he asked and she smiled.

"Wait, she gonna take one?" Django asked.

"Of course she is, she's a bounty hunter as well."

"Your wife a bounty hunter?" Django asked in disbelief.

"She's standing right here Django, ask her yourself." King chuckled.

"You don't see me teaching school anymore, are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I just ain't seen ya kill no one."

"Have you ever seen god?" she asked and he paused with a slight frown. "Just because you don't see him, doesn't mean you don't believe in him, right?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Didn't know women could be bounty hunters." He admitted.

"I didn't know black men could be." She replied and he nodded.

"I hear ya." He replied after a moment and the two walked towards the cabin the three of them were staying in.

* * *

Sara stepped into the bar with her hands on her stomach, looking around for a moment at everyone who was eating and drinking before she put her hands on her stomach suddenly and gasped. "Oh god." She gasped and a few men looked over at her. "Oh- Oh!" she groaned doubling over as she held her stomach.

"Ma'am, you okay?" one man jumped up and rushed over to her.

"I- I think the baby- It's coming!" she gasped, at this point she had the entire attention of the bar.

"Okay ma'am, just come right this way," he led her to a couch before pointing to a man. "Go get Dr. Weston!" he shouted and the man jumped up and ran out the door. "Ma'am, take a drink of this, it'll settle your nerves." He handed her a glass of whisky which she sipped, before fanning herself.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Marshall Kole." He replied. "Marshall George Kole."

"Good to know you Marshall." She replied, before grimacing and grabbing his hand. "Aaaaaaaa!" she yelled, as she squeezed through the contraction.

"That's right, keep breathing." Marshall Kole instructed before the door opened and the man returned with Dr. Weston.

"What have we here Marshall?"

"She was having lunch and she went into labor."

"Where is your husband my dear?" the doctor asked.

"He's- Ahhh!" she squeezed Marshall Kole's hand again. "He's at the barber's shop getting a shave, he said he'd meet me here." She replied.

"Well, it's going to be alright, I promise." He patted her leg as he opened his bag.

"Just like you promised that stagecoach going West it would be alright?" she asked and he paused at what he was doing and looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"And the stagecoaches you'd drag into Indian territory before torching them?" she continued, her face suddenly void of pain. "Just like those as well, Ira Hardy?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Ira Hardy?" the Marshall looked at Hardy whose face was becoming twisted with fury. "Ira Hardy, the murderer and stagecoach robber-" Hardy launched himself forward, wrapping his fat fingers around Sara's neck, before a gunshot rang out. Everyone looked at the Marshal who was staring at the woman sitting on the couch, the doctor slumped against her and she pushed him off.

"I think you'll notice that was self defense Marshall, not to mention, that man was a criminal, wanted Dead or Alive, so I was in every right killing him." She pulled the handbill from her sleeve and he looked at it before nodding.

"So you were." He shook his head. "My only question is, how were you so good at faking the baby coming?" he asked and she laughed lightly.

"Oh Marshall, if I told all my secrets, people would grow bored and lose interest." She sipped the whiskey he had given her and then set it down. "I must implore you for your help one last time," she held out her hand and he helped her up before she stepped over the body. "So, Marshall, I believe you owe me six hundred dollars." She told him and he shook his head before nodding.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed. "Someone bring Hayes to the coroner." He yelled at the men left in the bar while the two of them walked out of the bar.

"Never doubt her." King looked at Django as Sara and the Marshall walked by, arm in arm, chatting as they walked to the Sherriff's office Django shook his head and the two men looked at each other before following after Sara and the Marshall.

"Here we are, the Wilson-Lowe gang," King pulled the handbill off of the wall in the Sherriff's office while the Sherriff and the Marshall counted out the six hundred dollars and then gave it to Sara.

"Dear," she walked over to King who smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You were magnificent." He told her before kissing her forehead. She smiled and then kissed him quickly.

"You must be Mr. Schultz."

"Doctor, actually." Sara corrected the Marshall.

"Well, Dr. Schultz, may I say, you've got yourself quite a woman there."

"Yes, I've grown rather fond of her." The German native smiled at Sara who smiled before shaking her head.

"Having said that, is there anyone else in town you'd like to shoot while you're here?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty of people we'd like to shoot," Sara scoffed. "But let's just keep it to the ones with the handbills huh Marshall? I'd hate to see my face on one of those things."

"Well Mrs. Schultz, if your face ever is on one of those things, you come find me. I'll help ya get it off. That's a promise."

"Thank you Marshall Kole." She smiled before linking her arm around her husband's. "Come Dear, let's be off." She smiled at him and he smiled back before letting her lead him out of the Sherriff's office. "So that was a good two hundred dollars each." She told Django who was waiting with the horses. Django held her horse while she mounted her and King smiled up at her.

"And a nice lesson not to discount the effect a womanly touch can have on a bounty." King added making her laugh lightly.

"How about it Django, are you convinced women can be bounty hunters?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and she grinned.

Later that night as they sat in the cabin King announced he was going to look in on the horses. When he left Django looked to Sara apprehensively. "What?" she laughed.

"What happened next?" he asked and she rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Where did I leave off?" she asked after a moment.

"The two of you was actin' like old friends." Django replied and she nodded.

"That's right." She agreed. "Um, it wasn't long before the start of school again that my father fell and broke his leg." She remembered. "I had to be taken out to my cousin's before school was to start and my father couldn't drive the cart…"

* * *

_Sara sat at the table writing a letter to her cousin when her father hobbled into the house on his crutches. "Franklin," her mother jumped up and rushed to him. "I do wish you'd not go to work on your leg." She sighed as she helped him get comfortable._

_"A man breaks a bone, but the world goes on my dear." He told her before looking at Sara. "Sara, you ought to be packing."_

_"Packing?" Sara asked with a small frown._

_"Klaus Schultz leaves town to trade some of his left over furs, he and his brother have offered to take you to Milo's." he explained and she smiled widely._

_"Franklin, are you sure that's a good idea?" her mother asked. "Neither of the Schultz men are married and Sara is-"_

_"Sara is a very capable young woman."_

_"I'm not saying that they would do anything, but, what would people think?"_

_"I think if they took one look at my leg, they would understand the situation. Besides both of the Schultz brothers are too old to think of Sara in any way other than neighborly."_

_"I suppose you're right." She nodded with a small smile. "If you're sure."_

_"I am. Sara, go pack." He told her and she nodded quickly before going to the room she and Myrtle shared, Iris and Margaret shared the room across from them, and father and mother shared the attic bedroom._

* * *

"**Whoo**, is it cold out there." King walked back into the house, dusting the snow off of himself.

"Are the horses alright?" Sara asked and he nodded.

"Oh yes, they're doing fine." He assured her. "We're quite lucky that little barn has such thick doors."

"Lucky indeed." Sara nodded.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked after warming his hands by the fire.

"I'll come along in a bit." She replied. "Django and I were just reading a book."

"Okay," he nodded before looking at Django. "She's an excellent teacher, is she not?" he asked and Django nodded.

"Go to bed, you look tired." Sara laughed.

"I shall be asleep before my head hits the pillow." He kissed her temple. "Not too much longer, we do have to leave tomorrow." He reminded them.

"Not too much longer." She agreed before he went to the bed in the corner of the room. After getting into bed Sara and Django went over lessons quietly before King's breathing went shallow and he was soon pronounced asleep by his wife. "Okay," she nodded. "So the next morning Klaus and King showed up to pick me up." She looked at Django, speaking softly.

* * *

_The next morning she said good bye to her siblings and her parents while Klaus, the younger of the Schultz brothers got her bags settled in the back of the wagon. When he was finished and Dr. Schultz was finished assuring Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher that it was no problem, taking Sara along, Dr. Schultz helped Sara into the front of the wagon while Klaus sat in the back amongst his skins and Sara's bag._

_The doctor gave a snap of his reigns and the horses moved forward. "Dr. Schultz, I cannot say again how much I appreciate you taking me with you." she said to him and he smiled._

_"Sara the pleasure was mine." he said as he looked over at her._

_"What are your horses names?" she asked after they had ridden a ways. Klaus was in the back of the wagon working on one of his skins, Sara tried to watch him for a bit, but realized by looking behind her while they moved forward it unsettled her stomach, and she didn't want to risk getting ill._

_"Ah the one in front of you is Bess and the one in front of me is Frederick." he said. They had been riding for an hour when Dr. Schultz looked at Sara who was messing with her hair._

_"May I ask you a question?" he asked._

_"Of course." she replied._

_"Why do you keep your hair in this ridiculous thing?" he gently tapped the straw bonnet she wore._

_"I beg your pardon?" she asked with a small laugh._

_"This thing, why do you wear it?" he asked. "Is it meant for a purpose or simply to look pretty?"_

_"Do you mean me specifically, or women in general?"_

_"Both I suppose." he said and she nodded._

_"Well, um, for some women it is a fashion statement, something to protect their hairstyles from the elements, for others it is a necessity to keep their hair neat." she explained._

_"And you?" he asked._

_"My mother says it's to protect the world from my hair." she rolled her eyes._

_"Oh come now, surely it's not that bad." Dr. Schultz chuckled. "Is it?"_

_"It is curly and out of control and it would be indecent for me to wear it loose."_

_"That looks extremely uncomfortable," he looked at it._

_"It is." she admitted with a small laugh._

_"Then what is the harm of taking the silly thing off?" he smiled._

_"It's indecent!" Sara laughed._

_"Well, I won't tell if you won't." he said softly, giving her a small smirk. She looked behind her to see Klaus had fallen asleep amongst his skins before she smiled lightly and he raised an eyebrow making her grin and look down at her lap before she reached up._

_"Allow me," Dr. Schultz reached over and untied the ribbon under her chin, she removed the hair pins from where they kept the hat pinned to her hair, allowing him to lift the bonnet off of her head. He dropped it behind the bench on his sleeping brother who didn't stir._

_"Much better." he smiled and she smiled back at him before he made the horses go again._

_They stopped nearly another hour later to eat some lunch, cold meat on some bread and some cold coffee. Klaus who was sitting next to Sara looked at his brother briefly and then looked at the back of Sara's hair._

_"You've got a bug." he said making her freeze._

_"Get it." she pleaded. He reached behind her and plucked something from the back of her head. She smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back lightly before slipping something into his pocket. They continued to eat and talk before Klaus reached behind her again and pulled something from her hair. He offered no explanation, just raised his eyebrows. After the fourth time when Sara's hair started to fall she realized he had been pulling her hair pins out._

_"Mr. Schultz, please!" she said as he plucked another one out with a grin._

_"Klaus, what you're doing is indecent." Dr. Schultz said with a grin. Klaus grinned before plucking another pin out making her hair fall in a twisted curl._

_Her hair now hung in twisted red curls around her shoulders._

_"You look human now." Klaus grinned as she started to pull the rest of her curls from her hair._

_"You know Klaus meant no harm," Sara looked at Dr. Schultz who was watching the wind blow her curly red hair over her shoulders. The young lady had walked off after Klaus had ruined her hairstyle, though if he were perfectly honest, King had to admit her hair looked much better down than hidden in the ridiculous cap. The Schultz brothers had given her some time to herself before Klaus announced he would get the horses hitched again and they should be on their way._

_"I know Dr. Schultz." she told him. It had been about twenty, twenty five minutes since Klaus took her hair out of its elaborate knot. "He needen't worry, I feel no ill will towards him."_

_"He will be relieved," he replied. "And towards myself?"_

_"Perhaps a little." she teased and he smiled lightly._

_"Whatever can I do to get back on your good side?" he inquired and she chuckled lightly._

_"I'm sure I shall think of something," she continued to tease._

_"Until that day, I am your indentured servant," he bowed and she giggled lightly before Klaus came over to the two._

_"The horses are hitched," he informed them._

_"Well, if the lady is ready," Dr. Schultz looked at Sara who nodded with a smile. When he was helping her get into the cart she took his hand as he helped her up, his thumb brushed over the top of her hand when she settled herself before letting go of her hand._

_When they got to her cousin's home she had twisted her hair into a simple bun and hastily pinned her bonnet back into place, lest her cousin's wife see and think her indecent and tell her parents. She and Klaus had been talking for most of the way, King throwing a comment in every now and again, but mostly he liked to listen to the two bicker. Be it about politics or books they had read, the two seemed to chose opposing sides just so they could argue with each other._

_When Sara got off of the cart it was King who helped her down. She smiled up at him as he looked out around the side of the cart, her cousin's wife and her cousin were looking at the pelts Klaus had with interest._

_"Well Dr. Schultz, I guess this is goodbye." She told him and he smiled gently._

_"Perhaps we will stop by on our way back." He suggested._

_"I would like that." She admitted and he smiled._

_"I thought you would grow weary of the company of two old bachelors." He joked and she smiled._

_"I'd never grow weary of your company." She told him. He smiled and was about to say something, before he shut his mouth. Rather, he lifted his hand up and lightly brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Sara tilted her face into his touch before he cleared his throat and moved his hand quickly. She looked over and saw her cousin's wife coming and she cleared her throat before the two of them stepped out from behind the cart. "Thank you for helping me find my mother's pin Dr. Schultz," she sighed. "It was her mothers, if I had lost it I would never be able to replace it." She sighed and he nodded._

_"Not at all Ms. Gallagher." He replied. "Klaus, are we ready?"_

_"You boys stop on back on your way home." Milo called to them as they drove off. Sara stood there watching the two leave, leaving her in the middle of the plains, with not a house around for miles, just open land, tall grass and her own memories of their time together._

* * *

_**Well guys, I hope you liked it, please don't forget to review!** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, this is a flashback chapter, as well as the next chapter will be. I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, everything else belongs to Quentin Tarantino.** _

* * *

It wasn't until the Christmas holiday that Sara saw King again. The snow had been coming down in blankets every night and every morning Milo had to go to the schoolhouse to light the stove so they children would not freeze.

There were five students in Sara's class, two younger students who came with their older siblings, a young girl, Rose who came with her older brother Milton, a young boy, Daniel who came with his older brother Edgar, and an older girl, Danielle. The older students sat in the back of the class and the two young kids sat in the front.

After trudging to the school house half a mile away Sara would warm herself by the stove as she hung up her coat, scarf and hat. She would go over the lesson plan for the day, and if need be, she would work on the gifts she was making. For Father she had gotten a new straight razor with roses laid into the handle, Momma she had sewn a new apron out of a beautiful calico print from a dress Christine had burned badly one day and had cut apart for spare fabric. From the same print she had made a dress for Margaret's doll, Eloise. For Iris she had decided to give her a white bonnet that Iris had always admired, and for Myrtle, she decided on getting a pair of stocking for her when she got back to town. With each gift Sara included a small Christmas card painted with water colors, showing a different Christmas scene.

On the day of their last class before the break, Sara was staring out the window nervously. It was only lunch time but the skies had grown dark and the wind was picking up something fierce. She looked at the class who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Even stoic Danielle looked concerned, making Sara clear her throat.

"When you've finished your meal, Milton, will you fetch some more wood from the pile?" she asked.

"Yes missus." He replied softly.

They finished their meals and Milton bundled up before opening the door, he stepped out into the snow and shut the door. A few moments later when he returned the door slammed open, he dropped the firewood in an attempt to close it, and Edgar jumped up, helping Milton get the door closed before the two of them picked up the firewood.

"Sorry Missus," Milton apologized. "It were the wind."

"Yes, of course it was." She nodded. "Do not apologize. Warm yourself before you sit down."

"Thank you Missus." He nodded to her as he stripped off his scarf, coat and gloves. He stood by the stove for a moment before he opened it and added a log to the fire. Being fifteen, he was one of the eldest students, and therefore could do such a thing without Sara worrying he would act foolishly and injure himself or others.

Sara went on with the lesson, the winds growing stronger, rattling the windows, making the door shake. Sara tried to ignore it, until she realized, it wasn't the winds creating the sound against the door. She rushed over to it and threw the door open, the icy wind blowing against her face as the person outside was thrown into her, pressing her against the wall with his body. His entire body and face was covered by thick clothing and scarves, but the moment Sara saw his eyes she gasped as she tried shutting the door.

"Dr. Schultz!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Whatever are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to bring you home for Christmas." He replied as Milton rushed over and helped her close the door. "Ah, thank you young man."

"Not at all sir." He replied as Sara started to unwrap Dr. Schultz's scarf from around his face.

"Did you walk here from my cousin's?"

"Of course not, the wind is blowing from East to West, so I left the horses behind the west wall of the building, they should be alright for a few moments." He looked around the classroom. "I seem to have found myself late to the lecture once again." He quipped and she smiled.

"Dr. Schultz, if you want to learn something, you simply must make better time." She replied.

"I think, it will be a squeeze, but, I think we shall all fit, with some arranging." He said decidedly.

"Fit?" she asked looking at him.

"I would not expect these poor children to walk in the snow." He shook his head. "We had best see them home."

"Are your parents not coming to get you?" Sara asked.

"Father has no sled." Rose spoke up making Milton shush her.

"Is that true Milton?" Sara asked and he cleared his throat, his ears turning red.

"He had one Missus, but the floor of it rotted out." He explained softly.

"It's alright son," King told him.

"You heard Dr. Schultz," Sara told the kids. "Get your coats."

Everyone was quickly wrapping themselves up in their scarves and coats, wraps and muffs and mittens. Sara helped the younger students get settled before someone touched her arm. She turned around and looked at King who held her coat. She slipped her arms into it and he buttoned it up for her as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She went to her desk and gathered the things she needed to bring home and then pulled her mittens on.

"Is everyone ready?" Dr. Schultz asked and the students all nodded.

"I want everyone to take hands, that way none of us get lost." Sara told the students, each of them took hands, the two smaller students at the front, the older ones in the back. King led the students, he held little Rose's hand, and Sara followed behind, holding Edgar's hand. They got to the buggy and Sara looked at King with uncertainty. "Are you sure this will fit all of us?" she asked.

The buggy sleigh had a bench that was obviously made for two people, it had a large area for leg room, and two doors on either side, and no roof.

"It will be a squeeze, but it should work." He replied. "Okay, this will be a little uncomfortable, but we should all fit," he looked at the shivering students. "Miss Gallagher," he held his hand out, she stepped over to him and stepped into the sled. "Okay, what was your name dear?" he asked Rose.

"Rose." She replied.

"Well, Rose, you go sit with your teacher dear," he lifted her up and passed her to Sara who settled the young girl on her lap. Daniel was put in next to Sara, then King sat in the seat next to Sara, Daniel sitting between them. "Right, I think you three should be able to fit right along the front here." He pointed to the area on the floor. "It is not the most desirable of circumstances, I know, but it should do." He told them. After settling themselves on the floor, King and Sara made sure everyone was covered by the thick Buffalo skin robe before he shook the reigns, the horses obeyed their master and they were soon at the first house, the home of Danielle.

"Miss Gallagher," Danielle's parents spoke to her. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"Thank Dr. Schultz, we are very lucky he showed up." She replied.

After they dropped off all of the students, King took her the two miles now back to Milo's house. Milo rushed outside to meet them as King parked the horses on the other side of the house, where they were sheltered from the wind. King helped Sara down from the sled and the three of them rushed back into the house.

"You must be mad to travel in this storm!" Milo chastised the older man.

"The storm didn't hit until I was halfway here." King responded.

"And there is no extra room in the barn since part of it caved in." Milo told King who nodded.

"I understand Mr. Edwards." He stated before looking to Sara.

"Just let me get my bags, I'll be ready in a moment." She told him and he caught her arm.

"I wouldn't ask you to brave the storm with me." He told her quickly. "Though it is your choice."

"Of course I'm going with you!" she insisted. "You can't have come all this way for nothing."

"It wouldn't be for nothing." He assured her. "Do not feel indebted."

"I don't." she replied. "But I am still coming with you." She looked to Milo and Christine who nodded.

"At least stay and warm up a little." Milo requested softly.

"I'm afraid I must ask that we be ready to go quickly," he looked at Sara. "The horses." He explained.

"Of course." She nodded before going to the area of the house she stayed in. She gathered the items she needed, and slipped on an extra pair of wool stockings. She bundled up and walked over to King who took the bag from her arms.

"Are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Sara, you don't have to do this." Christine insisted.

"I do." Sara replied before hugging her cousin. "I will see you after the new year."

"Take care." Milo hugged her quickly before nodding to King. "Take care of her."

"Goes without saying." King replied before leading Sara out to the sleigh. After getting her settled and made sure she was okay he checked on the horses before getting into his seat. He cracked his reigns and the horses started to move, the icy wind whipping across their faces as he navigated towards town. "Are you doing alright?" he asked her periodically, to which she would always nod, but not speak, for fear of her teeth chattering too loudly.

Sara knew they were about halfway home when King suddenly stopped the horses. He jumped out of the sleigh and went to the horses, leaving Sara there confused for a moment before he came back. "The horses hooves were covered in ice." He explained and she nodded as the horses started moving again. He looked down at her and looked back, before taking a double take. "Sara?" he questioned. "Sara, are you alright?" She nodded, trying to smile, but found her face to be practically numb from the cold. He muttered something in German as he held the reigns between his knees and pulled his gloves off, his hands were warm because of the rabbit lined gloves he was wearing, and he cupped her face, warming it up. "You mustn't think me of taking advantage of you." He muttered as he did so. "This is only to warm you up… You should have said something sooner."

"Th-There was no-nothing to s-say." She spoke, her voice quivering as she shook.

"Come here," he held his arm up and she instantly moved in closer to him, allowing him to engulf her in his arms, surrounding her with his warmth and the scent of pipe tobacco and leather, the scent she had grown to attribute with him.

Her breath would have been clearly visible had it not been for the strong winds, she shut her eyes as she clung to Dr. Schultz, shaking from the cold and the pure whiteness around them. Everything seemed so white, like they were stuck in a barrel of powdered sugar at the general store. Sara shut her eyes, to hide them from the powdered sugar falling around them; she could feel herself stop shaking, she must have been feeling warmer, otherwise she would have been shaking more. Sara could sense everything happening around her, she could hear the horses running and King's occasional muttering in both English and German, though none of the words seemed to make any sense to her.

King seemed to realize Sara was no longer shaking, or breathing the same as before, he looked down at her as he held the reigns and swore to himself. "Sara," he called her name, but she didn't open her eyes. "Sara, you need to open your eyes, Sara, look at me." He ordered and her eyes a crack and looked up at him. "Sara, you need to stay awake."

"Why are you angry?" she muttered as he pulled her up, away from his warmth.

"I'm not angry mine lieber," he assured her. "But you cannot go to sleep."

"But I'm so tired." Her voice came out as only a whisper.

"I know, I know," he replied. "Talk to me, tell me about your classes."

"You mean the class you always seem to miss?" she asked and he chuckled.

"That's right, tell me about the class." He replied. She sighed before snuggling back into his side, talking about her class, he would comment on things, and if she grew too quiet for too long, he'd shake her, telling her to tell him more about the classes until finally they seemed to come upon a house.

* * *

**_Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon! _**

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know, another chapter, so Soon!? This is thanks to Hannah who inspires me to keep writing this story! Thank you Hannah! This one is for you mine lieber! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara and Klaus. Dr. King Schultz is aaaaall Quentin's.** _

* * *

Sara could feel herself moving, at first she didn't know where she was, before the white around her melted into the white decorations of her grandmother's house, it was the first time Sara had gone to a party, and everyone was dressed in white. She looked around, enjoying the party, laughing as she saw her father spilling cider on himself. He looked over at her with an amused smile before her uncle Jonas grabbed her hands and spun her into a dance. The laughter and joviality of the crowd was contagious, making Sara throw back her head and laugh.

"Sara," Jonas spoke to her, his accent thick, and hard to understand from the amount he had been drinking, his cheeks were flushed and his face was half hidden behind his red whiskers, but she could tell he was smiling. "Sara, it's time to wake up."

"What?" she asked and he shook his head. "I'm not sleeping- I" she stepped back and looked down at herself. No longer was she wearing a beautiful white dress, she was now standing before the party, wearing only her chemise and her corset, everyone was staring at her.

"Sara," Jonas stepped forward, but for some reason he didn't sound like her uncle Jonas. He looked like him, his bright red hair slicked back, and his bushy red beard covered his jovial round face, but he didn't sound like him, his accent was different, and yet, she knew it. She knew the voice. "Sara, you need to wake up mine lieber," the accent, it sounded almost like-

"King?" Sara opened her eyes as she heard a tearing sound. A pressure from around her middle was released and a moment later Sara was submerged in warmth. She gasped as her entire body was covered in warm water, before looking around wildly.

"Oh thank god." King let out an astounded laugh as he rested his forehead against the metal bathtub.

"What happened?" Sara asked, trying to come to her senses.

What had happened?

Had she really been at her grandparents, back in Ireland?

_No…_

No, she had been in the sleigh with King, they had pulled up to the house, and he had taken her by the arms, pulling her out of the sleigh… She remembered moving into the house, whose house?

She looked around, it wasn't her house, but she could see Klaus standing to the side, a look of concern on his face.

"Is this your house?" she looked at King who nodded.

"Neither you, nor the horses could make it further." He replied softly.

She remembered King shouting to someone, it must have been Klaus, to get some water, while he threw her scarf and jacket off, spinning her around slightly before he started to unbutton her dress. That explained why she felt like she was dancing she supposed, but the pressure, she looked down at herself and blushed darkly.

"Dr. Schultz!" she shouted in astonishment when she realized she was sitting submerged in a warm bath in nothing but her chemise.

"You weren't breathing." He explained as Klaus went outside. "I needed to get you breathing again." He looked her in the eye as he spoke. She realized he had looked her only in the eye and she cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Dr. Schultz, but can you… Can you please leave?" she asked and he stood up quickly before leaving the room. She let out a small sigh before looking around. A towel lay on the chair King had been sitting on and she took it quickly before standing up slowly. Her joints ached and she shivered slightly, but she stood up and then pulled her wet chemise off. It fell to the floor and she picked it up before wringing it out. She laid it over the back of the chair and then wrapped the towel around herself. It was a soft fabric sheet that fell to her ankles, and wrapped around her twice.

Sara was considering what to do next, when there was a knock on the door. "It's Klaus," the younger Schultz brother called. "I have your bag."

"Can you just leave it by the door please?" she asked and there was the soft thud of him putting the bag down. "Thank you."

"Take as long as you need in there. The horses are too cold and worn out to travel any more tonight, and the storm is still going, we'll get you home in the morning." He told her before walking away. Sara waited a few moments before she cracked the door open. She looked around, and then quickly opened the door, grabbed her bag and pulled it back into the room and shut the door.

Sara looked through the bag before pulling out her nightgown, a long white linen gown that went to her toes; it had slight ruffles around her wrists, and tied with a white ribbon directly under her chin. She tied it as tightly as she could, and then covered herself in the damp towel to conserve her dignity, before venturing out to the Schultz's living space. The room was large and dimly lit. There was a small table to her left, along the wall was a set of stairs, she stepped out of the doorway and looked up realizing it went to a loft, to the right of the door of the room she had been in there was another open door, showing off a bedroom, she looked away from it, not wanting to seem like she was prying. A rocking chair sat near the fireplace across the room, along with a couch and a small table next to the couch, books and papers were piled on the chair, and a large buffalo skin, like the one she had been wrapped in when she was in the sleigh, lay on the floor between the couch and the chair. To the right of the sitting room was the front door and the kitchen area, a table, stove and come cabinets were over there, but before she could look at them closer King and Klaus walked back in.

"You must be tired." King commented as Klaus went to the stove. He poured some water from a bucket into a pot and then placed it on the stove, before striking a match and lighting the burner.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Well, please, sit down," King led her to the fire. "You should really warm up." Sara stepped from the hardwood floor onto the buffalo skin rug, feeling it's course fur under her bare feet, she sat on the end of the couch closest to the fire, and King left for a moment. When he returned he had a long robe and a pair of socks. "These will be warmer than that towel." He told her and she blushed before standing up and accepting the robe from him. He laid the socks on the couch next to her and took the towel before wrapping the robe around her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and then tightened it around her. She sat down and looked at him as he watched her every move, making sure she was alright.

"You've started growing your beard." She commented suddenly.

"I- Oh." He let out a small laugh as he ran his hand over his face. "Yes." He laughed lightly.

"I like it." She replied and he smiled lightly.

"This should warm you up, help you sleep." The two looked over at Klaus who was holding two mugs of a warm liquid.

"What is it?" Sara asked as she accepted the mug. The warmth of it spread quickly through her fingers, warming her hands. She smiled and smelled it lightly before taking a small sip.

"Peppermint tea and a splash of whisky." Klaus replied. Sara looked up at him from over the edge of her mug before lowering it slightly.

"A splash?!" King coughed as he too lowered the mug.

"Well, a generous splash, but a splash nonetheless." Klaus shrugged with a small smile. "Where will Miss Sara be sleeping?"

"I can sleep here." She offered as she looked at the couch.

"Out of the question," King shook his head. "You can take my room upstairs." He told her.

"No, Dr. Schultz, I'll not put you out of your own bed."

"And I'll not have you sleeping down here." He insisted. "Take my room, I insist."

"He sleeps down here most nights anyway, falls asleep reading and won't be moved." Klaus assured her. "He's quite used to sleeping on the couch."

"If you're certain." She looked at him, unsure, making him nod.

"I am." He replied and she sighed before nodding.

"Thank you Dr. Schultz, for everything." She told him softly.

"I'll go check on the horses once more." Klaus commented before looking to Sara. "I'm glad your alright Miss Sara."

"Thank you Klaus." She smiled to him.

"Good night." He spoke softly before walking out of the house to go check on the horses. He left the house and King led her upstairs to the bedroom he claimed as his. The walls of the room were lined in books, a corner of the room had his clothes hung off of pegs, and folded on small shelves for his clothes. There was an armchair up there, and another rug, this one looked more like bear than buffalo. Dr. Schultz had a large bed and a bedside table with a small oil lamp. Sara turned around when she heard a match strike and watched as King lit the lamp for her, and then put the glass cylinder back on it. "I uh, I hope you will be comfortable." He looked at her as he moved some papers from the bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving up your bed for me?" she asked and he chuckled to himself softly.

"I would not be _decent_ of me to let you sleep on the couch." He replied and she smiled slightly.

"Decency seems to loosen its hold around you Dr. Schultz." She replied in the same manner making him chuckle.

"Finish your tea, it will help you sleep." He assured her before walking to the stairs.

"Dr. King?" she called after him and he turned back to her. "Good night." She said after a moment and he smiled lightly.

"Good night Sara." He replied.

Sara waited until she heard him go downstairs and sit down on the couch before she took the robe off and slipped under the blankets in his bed. Almost immediately she was engulfed in his familiar and comforting scent, and without even finishing her tea she fell asleep.

* * *

When Sara awoke it was still night, only a few hours had passed, and she could hear someone downstairs walking, before sitting down again. She got up and wrapped herself in the robe before she crept to the stairs, looking down at the sitting room. King was sitting on the couch, reading, Klaus was nowhere in sight, so for whatever reason Sara decided it a good time to walk downstairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" King asked looking over at her as she walked down the stairs.

"I woke up, I don't know why." She replied.

"Not unheard of after what you've been through." He replied as he set his book to the side. She stood at the edge of the rug, awkwardly deciding if she wanted to choose to sit next to him, or sit on the rocking chair. She opted for the rocking chair, but turned it so it was facing him.

"What are you reading?" she asked and he looked at the cover.

"It's title is Oliver twist." He replied. "Written by Charles Dickens."

"Is it any good?" she asked and he hummed in response.

"It is a sad tale so far," He replied. "But I have high hopes."

"You have many books." She commented and he smiled

"Yes, when I first came to this area, I thought I'd stay for a few months, perhaps a year and then keep moving, see the world, that sort of thing. When I realized that wasn't happening, I turned back to my first love, books, to do the traveling for me." He replied.

"Have you never married Dr. Schultz?" she asked and then blushed. "I apologize, that was inappropriate."

"Please, feel free to ask me anything Sara," he replied with a small smile. "To answer your question, no, I have not married. There was a time in Germany where I almost did, but, it was not meant to be."

"What happened?" she asked and he sighed.

"She fell in love with someone else." He replied. "What about you, surely some young man in town has caught you eye."

"No." she shook her head. "Not in town."

"Perhaps a neighbor of your cousins?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Is there any more of that tea?" she asked and King looked over his shoulder before getting up and walking to the stove. He lit the burner and when he returned he had two mugs of it.

"Klaus has a habit of making enough for a week." He told her and she smiled as she took one of the mugs. She took a sip, and gasped at the warm liquid, before taking a more liberal sip. "Do be careful with that, I have no way of knowing how much of a splash of whisky he actually used." He reminded her and she nodded, before sipping it again.

Their mugs were almost empty as the two of them laughed at the story King had just told her about home back in Germany, she tipped her mug to her mouth and drained the remaining tea before pointing to him.

"You saved my life tonight." She told him and he smiled softly.

"After almost freezing you, I felt slightly responsible." He replied.

"You know, when you were pulling me through the house, I thought I was in Ireland." She admitted with a small giggle as she looked back at her mug. Her face fell slightly and he stood up. He took the mug from her gently and she looked up at him, before he walked back to the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." He called over his shoulder.

"I was remembering a party, at my grandmother's house, but everyone was wearing white… And I was dancing." She remembered before standing up. "Do you dance Dr. Schultz?" she asked.

"You may call me King, Sara." He told her and she rolled her eyes before she held her arms out, and imitated the dance she had remembered from her dream.

"Do you dance, _King_?" she asked with her eyes closed as she spun around. A moment later King stepped up to her, matching her step perfectly.

"A long time ago." He replied as he led the dance.

"How long has it been since you danced?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, longer now every day." He replied and she sighed before laughing.

"I really do like your whiskers," she reached out and touched his face softly making him shut his eyes momentarily.

"Sara." He sighed as he took her hand, leading it away from his face.

"King," she protested softly as she stepped in closer to him.

"Sara don't, please-"

"There are no boys," she told him quickly, looking him in the eye. "There's only you." Her words came out as a hushed whisper, but did not go unnoticed by him. He pulled her against him and into a kiss- Sara's first kiss.

In the back of her mind she was screaming at herself that this was _not_ supposed to be happening. She should _not_ be in her nightgown with this man, she should _not _be drinking with him, and most of all, they should _**not **_be _**kissing**_!

But as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his arms around her middle, holding her close, moving his lips against hers in a delicate, but passionate manner, Sara realized nothing had ever felt so right before.

* * *

**_Hope you liked their first kiss! The next chapter will be back to the Django Unchained time! _**

**_Please review!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Alright, we did it, 10 chapters! Woo! Okay, I want to say thank you so much to everyone who had read, put the story on their favorites or follows list, and everyone who has reviewed! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. Everyone else belongs to QT**_

* * *

When Sara woke up that morning she found herself to be the last one awake. She sighed softly and got up, her back was aching, which wasn't unusual, though the baby seemed to be sitting lower than usual. She got herself cleaned up and went about tidying up camp.

When Django and King returned they found her sitting in the middle of camp, the entire contents of her bag strewn around her as she folded and refolded things. "Sara, you feeling alright dear?" King asked and she looked up, looking a little lost.

"I just, I just want to make sure we have everything we need." She told him and he nodded.

"Of course we have everything we need, you are very good at being prepared." He assured her.

"Right, well," she nodded seeming to shift back into the Sara both King and Django knew. "What word have we on the Wilson-Lowe gang?" she asked and he smiled.

"We found their camp, they're traveling East, they got an hour on us." Django told her.

"Well if we leave now, we should be able to catch up to them." She told them as she started to shove things into her bags.

"Are you sure you're alright?" King knelt down next to her, speaking lowly.

"I'm fine." She smiled and he stared at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay." He said finally.

"You mustn't worry so much." She smiled as she stroked the side of his face.

"As your husband I feel it my job to worry about you." He replied before kissing her forehead.

"Django, will you tell him I can handle my own?" she smiled and Django chuckled softly.

"Ain't you always the one who tells me not to worry 'bout her too much?" Django asked and King sighed.

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm outnumbered. Django, pour some dirt on the fire," he pointed to the fire and then got the rest of the camp ready to go while Sara walked over to Maggie. She got her saddle blanket and put it on the horse's back, before going to pick up the saddle, before letting out a small groan and putting her hand to her back.

"You sure you okay?" Django asked lowly from where he stood behind her.

"Ah, just, um, just not used to the extra weight is all," she patted her stomach with a small laugh making Django frown lightly before picking up the horse's saddle and putting it onto Maggie's back. He tightened the cinch and fixed the stirrups. "You don't have to do that." She protested.

"Ain't no shame in needin' help, right?" he asked and she paused before nodding.

"That's very true." She replied. He held the reigns as she grabbed the saddle horn, before lifting her leg. She paused before lowering it again and looked down. "Don't tell King." She whispered.

"What do you want me to tell him?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. "Just don't- Don't tell him about this." She pleaded before Django walked over and took her by the hips. He lifted her up high enough for her to slip her food into the stirrup, grab the saddle horn and part of Maggie's mane and get herself onto the horse. "Thank you." She replied and he nodded before going to get Tony.

The entire ride Django stuck close to Sara's side, making sure that she was okay while King rode ahead, seemingly excited about collecting another bounty. They had found a small area where the Wilson Lowe gang had stopped for lunch not far from their camp, which made King convinced they would be finding them any moment now. The ride was silent until they heard voices up ahead. Sara looked at Django who shot her a cautious look and she shook her head.

"Go." She assured him. "I'll be fine, go ahead."

"You sure?" he asked softly and she nodded before Django led Tony up to where King was. The two spoke softly for a moment before King drew his gun and pointed in a direction. Django steered Tony in that direction, while King went the other way. Sara pulled her own gun from her saddle bag, before she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Ah." She put her hand on her stomach. She had been feeling those pains for a few days now, but nothing seemed to be happening with the baby, she put her hand on different places, trying to gauge where the baby was, and if it was just kicking before she cleared her throat and guided Maggie up to where she heard a gunshot go off, followed by more gunshots. When she got there, the Wilson Lowe gang lay dead. She looked at the ground, before looking to King who took his hat off, pouring the shells off of the brim of his hat before he winked at her. She smiled as Django hopped off Tony and she started to dismount.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Django said quickly. "We got it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I think we can handle it." King smiled at her before he dismounted Fritz and helped Django start to pile the bodies on one of the horses that hadn't run off.

When they got all of the bodies on the horse Sara was feeling her stomach, pressing her fingertips into her lower stomach to feel where the baby was. She frowned and then looked up seeing King and Django looking at her. "Are we going to see Marshall Gus?" she asked and they both nodded.

"Yes." King nodded. "He's only about two miles from here, Django, ready?" King asked and Django nodded. He mounted Tony and led the horse holding the bodies along after them while King got onto Fritz.

The three rode in silence for a ways while King cast Sara the occasional look of concern. "I'm fine." She assured him after the third or fourth time of him doing that.

"Of course you are." He replied. "But is the baby?"

"The baby is fine." She replied quickly before pulling Maggie's reigns, walking her ahead of Django, and to the front of the line.

"Dr. Schultz, Missus, Django, how the hell are ya?" Marshall Gus was a man short of words, but wide in personality who never failed to make Sara smile. "Well, lookit you Missus, you're ready to pop any minute now aint'cha?" he chuckled as he helped her get down.

"You have no idea." She muttered.

"Who you got with ya?"

"The Wilson-Lowe gang." King replied as he tied Fritz to the post.

"Who the hell are the Wilson-Lowe gang?" Marshall Gus asked.

"Bad Chuck Wilson and meaner Bobby Lowe, and three of their acolytes." King replied pointing to the men.

"Huh, well, just leave 'em out here, they ain't goin' nowhere. Come on in out of the snowey snow, get yerself a cup of coffee. Had me a birthday yesterday, got a cake." He paused. "Wasn't bad." He shrugged sounding a little disappointed in the cake.

"You'd sound a bit more impressed with that cake if you had one Sara had made." King told Gus who chuckled.

"Ain't nothin' like the Irish cookin' huh." He laughed looking over his shoulder at Sara who was staring at the ground, a look of concentration on her face. "You boys get her inside. Now." All joviality was gone from his voice suddenly; the two men looked at each other before looking at Sara. As soon as Django got to her Sara started to sway, he caught her as she stumbled, almost knocking herself off the porch.

"I got ya Red," he said softly in her ear as King ran over quickly.

"Get her in the house; either of you boys know anything about babies?"

"No." King shook his head. "I'm a dentist…"

"I do." Django said as he helped get Sara into the house. "Helped deliver Mrs. Carrucan's last baby."

"Why would the Carrucans have a male slave help deliver a baby?"

"My momma was the one who helped with all the babies. She taught me everything 'fore she died." Django replied.

"Doctor, you need to ride out to the store, ask for Wapasha, get her to come out here." He ordered King who looked at Sara uncertainly. "Doctor!" Gus snapped and King looked at him in surprise, having never heard the old Marshall raise his voice. "Your girl will be a lot better once you do what I say. Go get Wapasha."

"I don't think the baby's com-" she trailed off, before letting out a small yell, holding her lower stomach.

"Two miles east of here, go." Gus told King who nodded his face void of color as he rushed out the door. "That baby is coming, and it's coming fast girl." Gus told her before nodding to Django. "Help me get her on the bed." He told him before Django and Gus both helped Sara get onto the bed in the other room. Gus stripped the top sheet and blanket off while Django helped put the two pillows under Sara's head and back. "Now Missus, we're gonna need to get these boots and stockings off. I know you'd feel better if your husband was here, but he's gettin' help." Gus told her and she shook her head quickly.

"No, no, don't." she ordered before looking at Django. "Django, you do it." She pleaded and he looked at Gus who let go of Sara's boot and nodded.

"I'll go grab some towels, water for the Missus. You cover her up with the sheet in that box when you're finished." He told Django who nodded. Django waited for Marshall Gus to leave and close the door, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Don't think the Marshall was too pleased 'bout you wantin' a nigger to take off your stockings." He joked making Sara scoff.

"Marshall Gus is better than that Django, you know that." She replied as he took her boots off and threw them in the corner of the room.

"I'm gonna take your stocking off now." He told her and she nodded as he pushed her skirt up, and pulled her gray wool stocking off.

"How's it look?" she asked. "Is it showing?"

"Oh it looks like a baby's comin." He shook his head. "But it's gonna be some time."

"Will King make it?" she asked as he covered her in the sheet.

"He'll make it." He replied. "We need ta get you out of this dress." He told her and helped her sit up so he could unbutton the back of her dress. For a moment Sara felt like a little girl having her mum help her get undressed at the end of a long night. Django helped pull it over her head, and then unlaced her maternity corset, he slipped that off of her as well, leaving her only in her chemise, and then helped her cover herself with the sheet. Marshall Gus knocked on the door before opening it and walked over, handing Sara a glass of water. She took it and took a sip before shutting her eyes.

When King returned with Wapasha Django frowned seeing the obvious male Indian man wearing feminine clothing, but he kept his mouth shut, figuring if a freed slave could be a bounty hunter, a male Indian could be a woman if he wanted.

"How far are the pains?" he asked as he walked into the room. King went directly to Sara's side as Marshall Gus and Django filled him in on Sara's condition. He went to the end of the bed and lowered the sheet before nodding. "The baby is coming soon." He told Sara. "You need to be ready to listen to me."

"Okay." She agreed before looking at King whose hands were shaking.

After a lot of walking around, as directed by Wapasha and laying on her side for a little bit, he ordered that King and Marshall Gus leave the room. At first King protested, trying to insist he stay, but after taking a look at Sara who was screaming though a particularly bad contraction, he decided to listen and left the room.

"You will feel the baby start to come down," Wapasha was telling her as he lifted the sheet over her knees. She adjusted Sara's lower back, and took another look at the soon to be mother's condition. "I need you to push Sara." She ordered and she looked at her.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now." She nodded and Sara shut her eyes, pushing as she let out a yell.

"I can see the baby's head." Django told Sara who let out a small whimper.

"Django, get the Marshall." Wapasha ordered and Django did as he was told. When the Marshall returned he had brought with him some thin wire and a small knife. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Sara's hand, letting her squeeze as she shouted through her contraction, pushing under the guide of Wapasha.

"The head's comin'." Django told Sara who screamed as she pushed through the contraction, panting, before letting out another strangled yell, squeezing her eyes shut as her face flushed deep red, tears rolling down her face while she pushed, squeezing the Marshall's hand.

"One more strong push." Wapasha ordered, before putting her hand on Sara's stomach as she pushed.

Sara could feel the pressure release the moment the baby passed, she felt light headed, and out of breath, and a little woozy. "What is it?" she mumbled. "Is it okay?" she tried to sit up, but found herself unable to do so for a moment. She laid back and swallowed before looking to Marshall Gus who had been replaced by Django who was holding a bundle of cloth.

"It's a girl," he said to her softly before kneeling down next to her. Sara opened her arms as Django carefully placed the bundle of cloth into it. The small red faced baby shrieked and fussed as Sara held it.

"You're not done quite yet." Wapasha told her. "There is the birth bag to push out."

"Let me hold her for a moment." Sara pleaded as Django lightly took the baby back.

"In a minute Red. Just as soon as you're done." He promised before brushing the hair from her sweat covered forehead. He kissed her forehead and when Sara pushed out the placenta Wapasha wrapped it in a cloth before nodding to Django who gave the small baby girl back to Sara. The baby had stilled by then, the crying had ceased and Wapasha was gathering the towels that had been pushed under Sara while she gave birth. She rolled them in a ball and then covered Sara with the sheet.

"The baby should be fed." Wapasha told Sara who shakily unlaced her chemise.

"Someone get King, please." She looked at them before holding the baby to her breast. A moment later King walked into the room, He had taken off his coat, jacket and waistcoat, his sleeved were rolled to the elbows and he looked positively frightened. "Hey there Your Majesty." She spoke roughly, having partially lost her voice from screaming. She looked up at him making him let out a hollow laugh before walking over to her slowly.

"How do you feel?" he asked finally and she smiled lightly.

"Tired." She whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's a girl." She looked up at him and he sighed.

"Of course she is." He whispered before kissing Sara's temple. The baby let go of Sara's breast for a moment and opened her eyes before looking at King who stared down at her in awe.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked and he looked almost surprised by the offer. Sara smiled as she handed the baby over, covering herself with her chemise, King took the baby slowly and carefully, looking slightly unsure while Wapasha directed him to support the baby's head as he held her. He stood up, holding the small baby in his arms, before looking at Sara who sat up slightly, watching him. He let out a small, astonished laugh before looking at the baby again who stared up at him.

"She's perfect." He said in astonishment making Sara smile tiredly. "What did- What did we decide for a girl?" he asked.

"We didn't." she answered. "But I've been thinking, I know how much you like the name Ilsa."

"You want to give her a German name?" he asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Neither seemed to notice the Marshall, Wapasha and Django had left, leaving the family to their own for the moment.

"I like the name Ilsa." She replied.

"What about the middle name? Something Irish." He told her and she nodded as she rested her head on his arm. "What was your grandmother's name again?"

"Marie." She told him as she stroked the baby's pink face. "Mama Marie."

"Well how about that?" he asked and she looked up at him before smiling.

"Ilsa Marie Schultz…" she seemed to test the name. "I like it." She looked at him as he grinned looking at the little baby, before he put his hand behind Sara's head and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

* * *

_**Yaaay! The baby is here! **_

_**How do you think they're going to handle having the baby at Candieland? Do you think it will add to the plot? DO YOU?! **_

_**Sorry. I'm excited. **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay y'all, if I could rate each and every chapter in particular, this one would be an M. That's right, there's some smut in this one, so if you're not into reading that, you may wanna skip it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own King or Django. I only own my OC's.** _

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Sara looked up at King who stood in the doorway to Marshall Gus' bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, softly cooing to Ilsa who was watching her mom with a curious look, though she seemed content.

"Yes," Sara replied as she stood up. She walked over to King who smiled down at the baby. It had been a week since she had been born and it had been decided that Sara would remain at Wapasha's house for the remainder of the winter, which Sara was none too happy about, but for the sake of her daughter, agreed to.

"Now you know you can stay here as long as you want." Marshall Gus was telling her as Django put her bag into Wapasha's wagon, while King held Ilsa.

"Oh Marshall," she smiled before kissing his cheek. "I've put you out of your own bed for long enough." She told him with a small chuckle. "Thank you for everything, you have been so incredible."

"Let me tell you, it's been nice havin' a babe around again, since my Susie's gone and grown up. Last I heard she was in Tennessee, havin' babies of her own." He shook his head. "You come on back now, come and see me."

"You could always come to the store." Wapasha told the Marshall who smiled looking at the older Indian fondly.

"Well I might just do that." He replied before looking at King. "Doctor, now I understand you doin' what needs ta be done, but son, you gotta know when to hang up your spurs. You got a young'un now."

"I know," King looked at Ilsa who squirmed a little, and then stared up at him with her big curious eyes. He looked at Sara who was watching him before she stepped over to him.

"It's time." She told him softly.

"I know." He replied.

"You'd better come see us." She warned him and he smiled.

"Nothing could keep me." He assured her, before kissing her deeply. She moaned softly into the kiss, before they broke apart, her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers; his beard lightly tickled her face, making her smile sadly.

"I hate being away from you." She whispered softly.

"It will only be for a few weeks time." He assured her.

"I know," her chin quivered softly and he handed Ilsa to the Marshall for a moment so he could wrap one arm around his wife's waist and gently cup her face with the other. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned into his touch.

"Shh, none of that." He whispered. "Now I have to keep doing my job, and you have to do your job, looking after our daughter."

"I can't do it alone." She whimpered and he shook his head.

"You won't be alone. You will never be alone, I promise you." He assured her. "We will come back, we'll come see you as often as we can, I promise."

"I know," she said softly. "But I don't want you to go."

"Don't say that mine leiber," he pleaded. "You know I'll never be able to go if you say that."

"Schultz," Django spoke up and the two looked over. "We need to be going."

"Just give me a moment longer." He waved to Django who nodded, looking at Sara for a moment, and then turned back to the horses he was trying to calm down. "Sara, I need to go."

"I know." She replied.

"I need to know you're okay with me leaving." A tear rolled down her face and she took a deep breath, but nodded.

"Go," she let go of him. "Go, do your work."

"Liebling," he stroked her face. "Ich liebe dich mein Schatz" her chin shook for a moment before she took a breath and nodded, collecting herself.

"Ich liebe dich auch." She nodded before leaning in and kissing him once more. He held her close, kissing her deeply, until someone cleared their throat. The two broke apart and King walked her to the cart, she got onto the cart and King took Ilsa from the Marshall, he kissed the baby's head softly before passing her up to her mother.

"I'll see you soon." He promised Sara as he held her hand. The cart started moving, forcing the couple to let go of each other.

"Look after him Django!" she called back to Django who had mounted Tony. "Bring him back to me!"

"You got it Red." He promised with a nod. She nodded and then looked at King one more time. He gave her a small wave and she waved back before looking down at Ilsa who was squirming in discomfort at the way the cart moved.

For the next six weeks Sara immersed herself in helping at the store. Wapasha didn't own the store, she just ran it, the boss was Wapasha's brother, Takoda, Wapasha washed and repaired clothes for the men who lived close by and would drop clothes off. Sara showed off her abilities fixing clothes, Wapasha had to admit, she enjoyed having the little red head around, and the baby was growing as well, at seven weeks she was now able to roll over on her stomach and hold her head up, something she did quite often.

It was about a week and a half after the last of the snow had melted and Sara was spending as much of her time outside as possible. Wapasha and she were living in Wapasha's house behind the store, it was a small home, but cozy, Wapasha was scrubbing clothes while Sara alternated between mending clothes, and hanging clothes on the line. Ilsa was lying on a blanket on the porch next to Wapasha who was singing softly to the baby in her native tongue.

"I'm going to check on Smith's bundle," Sara told Wapasha as she set down the shirt she was putting new buttons on. Wapasha looked at the woman with a fond smile. It had taken some convincing, but Wapasha had soon gotten Sara wearing the type of clothes she had worn when she lived with the tribe for some time, the men around the store had grown to calling her the Fire Indian because of her hair, and if some of them were rude, her attitude.

Sara was currently wearing a buckskin dress that went to just below her knees, and a pair of long buckskin moccasins, each piece of clothing was stitched perfectly and decorated with beads and bone and shells. Sara's red hair was no longer contained in the usual knot she wore it in, and now hung around her face in the long red curls King loved so much.

She walked out to the line of clothes, and checked some of them before deeming them dry enough to take them down. "We're lucky the wind is with us today," Sara called to Wapasha. "We may get all of the orders finished."

"I think the changing wind carries more than luck with it." Wapasha called back, making Sara frown and look back to the old Indian who was staring out at the small road by the shop. A large wagon was passing driven by two oxen, but as it passed, it revealed a very familiar man in a grey suit walking to the Fence.

Sara's heart stopped for a moment as she briefly wondered if she was seeing things. King was able to open the gate and walk through it before she dropped the shirt she was taking off the clothes line. She ducked under shirts and trousers as she ran; King caught sight of her and smiled as she ran across the field, before throwing herself into his arms.

"Oomph-" he took a step back, trying to hold her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his face and neck with kisses. He lifted her up again, spinning her around in a circle, before pulling her into a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

That was quickly cut off by Sara pulling back, and slapping him across the face. Wapasha winced when she did it, she could practically see the red mark forming on King's cheek.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sara shouted making King flinch. "Do you have any idea how long it's been!?"

"Sara, calm down," King tried to sooth her, making her slap him again.

"Calm Down!? CALM DOWN!?" she bellowed, her accent coming out so thick Django, who was leaning on the fence could hardly understand it, a moment later, Django was sure he couldn't understand what she was saying as she shouted wildly at King in a language Django had never heard before. "Conas leomh tú díreach teacht ar ais anseo tar éis an ama seo go léir?! An bhfuil tú aon smaoineamh conas buartha a bhí mé buartha conas-go raibh muid? Riamh tháinig tú ar ais riamh, tá tú scríobh, cad é an ifreann an t-ábhar a bhfuil tú, má d'fhéadfadh do dheartháir a fheiceáil conas tá tú d'fhág mé, bhfuigheadh sé a bheith ar buile! agus chun saoire do iníon? Tá tú dÚsachtach?!" she shoved King's chest slightly before turning on her heel, storming back to the house, where she picked up Ilsa from the blanket on the porch and then stomped into the house, and slammed the door behind her.

"What language was that?" Django asked King who was rubbing the red spot on his face where Sara had slapped him- twice.

"That, my boy, was Irish."

"What's that mean?" Django asked making King sigh as he took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"It means," he continued as Wapasha walked to the edge of the porch, crossed her arms, and shook her head before going to check on the young woman. "She's more upset than we thought." King let out another sigh before walking to the house.

Wapasha had her brother help set up tipis in the yard for the travelers to stay in, each tipi could fit many people easily, though Wapasha knew only two would need them. "You cannot stay in this house in anger," Wapasha told Sara as she carried out a bunch of blankets for Sara to sleep on.

"I am not in anger," Sara tried to insist as Wapasha held open the door to the tipi.

"Until your husband and you make up, neither shall enter the house."

"But what about Ilsa-"

"I will watch over the baby. She had been fed for the night and will sleep as she has been doing well."

"But Wapasha-"

"No buts Fire Bird." Wapasha shook her head. "Stay." Sara sighed in frustration before stepping into the tipi. Wapasha closed it, without lacing the door and Sara groaned before going about making herself comfortable for the night.

The sky was dark when Sara set about seeing what it was she had to change into, forgetting the Indian way of sleeping in nothing. She blushed when she realized and then shook her head. There was no way she'd enter the house if Wapasha didn't will it, but maybe she could convince Django to pass her the nightdress she kept on the trunk at the end of her bed. She went to the door of the tipi and opened it, before stepping back, slightly startled to see King standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked and she thought for a moment before nodding. He picked something off the ground, and Sara realized it was their buffalo skin. "I thought, if you were going to spend the night in a tipi, you might as well feel at home." He explained as he rolled it out, before casting her a sideways look. "Though you do look the part."

"And you look like a white man trying to force an apology." She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Sara, I never meant to stay away that long," he explained softly as he rested on his knees in front of her. "I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but know, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she sighed, loosening her stance as she softly stoked his hair. She knelt down in front of him and sighed when she saw the small bruise forming on his cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered before lightly brushing her lips across his cheek.

"I deserved it." He replied as he buried his hand in her hair, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, making her move in closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Sara could feel his arousal at being so close to his wife making her smile softly.

"Six weeks is a long time," she whispered in his ear.

"I know, I'm so sorry mine Liebling," he replied.

"An especially long time for a married woman to spend alone," she continued. "Especially one who is used to… Certain things," she drew out making him look at her with a knowing look. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you," she cooed softly as she ran her hands down his body. He drew in a sharp breath as she softly rubbed over the growing bulge. "I mean, as agonizing as it was for me- and it was, agonizing." She looked him in the eye as his breathing deepened. "I can't imagine how you felt."

"It was excruciating," he told her, not breaking eye contact as his hands started to unlace her dress at the shoulders. He paused for a moment, his hands shaking, making her take them in her hands. She softly kissed his calloused fingertips making him groan softly, closing his eyes as she kissed his knuckles and then the palms of his hands.

Sara pushed him back on his rear on the buffalo hide as she stood up and unlaced her dress. She paused for a moment, the confidence she had dimming as she realized this would be the first time he looked upon her body since having the baby. "Tell me you love me." Her voice came out as scarcely more than a whisper.

"What?" he asked and she looked down at him.

"Tell me you love me." King looked at the way Sara held her dress to her body and suddenly understood what was wrong.

"Sara, my wife, my treasure, my life, I love you more than any word in any language could describe. You're the mother of my daughter, you are what keeps me going every day, you are my heart. These past weeks without you have been the worst days of my life, I can't function without you, because without you, there is nothing. Your body is nothing to be worried about, it is as beautiful as it was the day I married you, and I haven't seen it yet. I know this because when I look at you, I still see you, just as you were on our wedding day. And when I see your body, I see it just as it was on our wedding night. And every time I look at you, and every time I look at your body I know I am the luckiest man in the world, lucky to know that this goddess who stands before me, is good enough to have me as her husband." He told her making her cover her mouth with one hand. He stood up and looked down at her with a small smile. "But if you are not ready, I will say good night, and go to the other tipi, and I will stay there all night, and every night until you decide if you are ready to let me worship you once again." He put his hands on her bare shoulders and kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"King-" she called, grabbing his arm. She dropped the dress as he turned around, standing there before him in nothing but her moccasins.

He smiled softly before leaning in, and pressing his lips to hers. She shut her eyes, holding onto the front of his shirt as her held her close. She started to pluck away at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest to her; he broke the kiss for a moment as he unbuttoned the buttons by his wrists, before pulling the shirt off. His tongue moved around hers, dominating her mouth as the two kissed, his hands caressed her body, and she broke the kiss, making him open his eyes, looking at her as she leaned in, and softly pecked his lips, but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss.

Sara softly kissed his neck, before she found the one spot that if she kissed "Ungh… Sara-" King groaned softly as she lightly nibbled at it with a smirk. She pulled back and sat down on the buffalo skin hide with her knees bent, looking up at him as she knelt down, unlacing his shoes. He kicked out of them and then knelt before her, lifting up one of her moccasin clad legs. He started unlacing it, following the criss-cross patterns the hide laces took up her calves before pulling them off. Sara giggled as he kissed the inside of her newly exposed calf, before unlacing the other one. King kissed up her legs, before casting her a sly, almost devilish look, the same look he gave her every time he-

"Oh god-" Sara whimpered. King didn't stop his attack until she was arching her hips, moaning and calling his name. King made his way back up her body as she lay there for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe. He lightly bit her chin, smirking down at her.

"Apology accepted?" he whispered in her ear making her reach out and softly thump his chest. He grinned as she sat up with a newfound passion and pushed him down.

"Almost." She replied in the same tone before unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips, helping her slide them off of him. She softly stroked him a few times before leaning down, taking him in her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he grew used to the sensation of her mouth around him, and then he looked back at her, making eye contact that neither of them broke before she slowly let go of him. He took her hands as she climbed over him, he reached down to adjust himself slightly, and then let out a low groan as she lowered herself on top of him. "King-" she moaned as he breathed heavily.

"Stop- stop for a moment." He requested making her smile, laying down on top of his body, he put his hand on her lower back as she curled her fingers through his chest hair.

"Getting too excited?" she asked coyly.

"No," he looked at her. "I just needed a moment to do this." With that he flipped them over, so he was on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept his hands at either side of her body, propping himself up as he thrust his hips into hers, making her gasp at the force.

"Oh- King-" she moaned and he leaned down, lightly biting her collar bone.

"Say it again." He instructed.

"Say what?" she whispered making him slow down. She whimpered as he slowed down to almost a stop. "_King_," she pleaded and he started to move faster. "Ugh, _King_," she panted as she could feel herself getting close. "_**King**_!" she cried out as he thrust one more time, against her spasming muscles around him, he finished into her.

The two of them panted for a moment before he moved out of her, he lay down next to her and pulled the blanket over the two of them, before kissing her forehead. She groaned and he smiled before kissing her lips delicately.

"God I missed you." He muttered as she cuddled up next to him. She let out a small giggle and then kissed him again as he rolled on his side to face her properly. She moved into his arms, resting her forehead against his chest as she got control of her breathing.

"Is that the only reason you missed me?" she asked and he looked down at her with a sly smirk.

"I'm sure I can come up with a few others." He sighed making her lightly hit his arm. He grinned and then kissed her forehead again before the happily married couple fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, please review!** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**This was meant to be a two part chapter, part in the past, and part in the movie timeline, but I found I could not end it and move to the future while I was writing. I really liked the way it turned out, and I hope you do too! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own King Schultz. Everyone else is mine.** _

* * *

It was a few months after their first kiss that things started to change for Sara, starting with her job. It was spring, and things were fresh and blooming, but there were also thunderstorms. One night the tree next to the school was hit by lightning. By the next morning it was a mere skeleton of the building it had once been, now charred, black and smoking.

Three days later Sara and her things were packed up on a cart and brought home. As they got to town she could see Klaus Schultz out in a field, about a mile from town. He saw the cart and when he realized who was sitting in the front seat he steered his horse over to the side of the cart.

"Should you not be teaching?" he asked and she let out a small, sad shake of her head.

"There was a fire." She replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked instantly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She assured him. "Just the schoolhouse was hurt. It will take some time to rebuild, so, they've cancelled school on the plains."

"I'm sorry." He replied and she nodded softly. "His Majesty will be glad to have you back."

"Oh same place he always is when you're away, sulking." He shrugged making her shoot him a dirty look. Klaus laughed and then winked to her before steering the horse away.

"Welcome back!" he called over his shoulder as he trotted off.

When they got into town Sara pointed out her house and waited as they pulled up to it, her cousin stopped the cart and then he got down. She got down with his help, and he got her bag as the front door to the house opened and out stepped her mother.

"What on earth?" she asked and Sara shook her head.

"There was a fire." She explained.

"Oh sweetie, are you arlight?"

"I'm fine." Sara replied. "Just… Out of a job."

"Mr. Skinner says he'll send along your last pay."

"Milo, are you going to stay for dinner?" her mom asked and he sighed.

"I wish I could," he replied. "But I can't, I'm sorry."

"Well, Sara, go clean up, you can go bring dinner to your father, he'll be working late again I imagine."

"He's a barber mum, why would he be working late?"

"Haven't you heard? He's been helping the Shaw brothers with their business at nights." Her mum replied.

"The Shaw brothers?"

"Oh you know the Shaw brothers!" she laughed. "You went to school with Roddy Shaw."

"Oh, of course!" Sara laughed softly, and then turned to her cousin. "Thank you for everything."

"That's what family is for." He replied with a smile. She kissed his cheek and then took her bag before going into the house.

A few hours later, after cleaning up and putting on a new, clean dress, she went downstairs where her mother handed her a plate to bring to her father's shop. Sara walked out into the wood street and walked along it before crossing over to her father's shop. He was in the middle of talking to an older gentleman with weathered skin, and a sour disposition who spoke in their native tongue. Sara nodded to the man and her father as she put the plate down, the man stopped speaking and watched Sara's movements with his beady black eyes.

"I heard about the fire." Her father said softly when he walked over to her. "I'm doing what I can to see if there are any other teaching positions available."

"Thank you." She replied. "May I ask who it is you are speaking to?" she looked over his shoulder at the old gentleman who looked none too pleased to be interrupted by a woman.

"We shall speak later." He replied.

"Good night." She nodded and then nodded to the older man before leaving the shop.

Sara walked down the street, before pausing at a window, looking it over before she went to the door. She could see Dr. Schultz writing in a book on the front desk, working late as it seemed. She opened the door, a bell went off to alert Dr. Schultz that someone had arrived.

"I'm sorry we're closed." He spoke without looking up.

"Oh, I apologize, I'll come back another time." She replied with an impish smile. King looked up suddenly and looked her over before stepping away from his desk. He walked over to Sara quickly and pulled her into a long hug, lifting her clear off the ground. "Dr. Schultz!" she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after he had put her back down. "Am I dreaming?"

"I should think not!" she laughed. "Do you hug all of your dreams like that?"

"Only the ones with you." He replied making her blush.

"Dr. Schultz," she shook her head.

"King, please," he replied. "Why aren't you teaching?" her face fell and he frowned. "What happened?"

"There was a fire." She replied softly. "Three days ago."

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked, before cupping her face. "Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. The schoolhouse burnt to the ground though." She sighed.

"I'm sorry," King told her. "I know how much you cared for your job."

"Yes, well, nothing to be done about it I suppose." She replied softly. "So now I'm back. Mr. Skinner should bring about my last pay, and he should be bringing news about other schools looking for new teachers, until then, who knows?" she shrugged.

"Well it's great to see you." He replied.

"You act as though you haven't seen me in months." She teased making him smile and pull her closer. "King," she spoke softly. "The windows."

"There's no one out at this time." He replied softly, but seeing her hesitation, he took her hand and led her to the back office. Once there, he pulled Sara into a deep embrace, kissing her longly and passionately.

"You are the only one to ever kiss me like that." She told him when they broke apart.

"I'm the only one who ever will." He replied huskily.

"You're the only one I'll ever want to." She replied before pulling him into another kiss. "I have to go." She told him when their kiss broke.

"Must you?" he requested and she smiled as she stroked the side of his face.

"I must, my mother will begin to wonder." He let out a dark sigh as he leaned into her touch. "Walk me out." She requested. He sighed, before taking her hand, complying her request. They got to the front door and he opened it for her.

"When will I see you again?" he asked and she smiled.

"Soon I'm sure. If I know you." She teased and he smiled before looking up and down the street. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into another kiss.

"Good night meine Liebe." He whispered when the kiss ended.

"Good night King." She replied before she turned and walked down the wood walkway, back towards home.

The next day Sara was at her father's store, going over the numbers while he worked. "Sara, have you thought about bookkeeping?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm already your bookkeeper." She replied. "You give me plenty of work as it is." She joked and he smiled.

"Ah, I missed your wit." He chuckled at he patted the side of her face. She made a face at him making him laugh lightly before the door opened. In walked the old man from the night before making Sara look at her father curiously. "Mr. Shay," he greeted the old man. "This is my daughter Sara, Sara, this is Mr. Shay."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She stood up.

"A woman should speak only when spoken to." He rasped, making Sara lift her eyebrows and look at her father.

"Forgive me sir, but I do believe I was spoken to, by my father."

"You should teach your girl to hold her tongue." He looked at her father who looked down, and then to Sara.

"Sara, carry on with your work."

"I do hope you realize no woman could understand bookkeeping as well as a man." He told her father when he caught sight of what she was doing.

"I have every faith in my daughter's abilities to work with numbers." He replied sternly.

"If you want to go bankrupt, don't come crying to me." He replied.

"Mr. Shay, you're a bit early for our appointment, and I'm afraid I'm expecting someone for a haircut. Why don't you just sit down and relax. Here comes my appointment now." Sara looked out the window as King walked up to the shop. He paused seeing Sara there and then opened the door.

"Hello. I'm not late am I?" he asked as he removed his hat. "Miss Gallagher, how nice to see you. Should you not be teaching now?" Sara was quiet for a moment, staring at Mr. Shay before she looked over to King with a look of feigned innocents.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Schultz, I was informed women should not speak unless spoken to," she looked at Mr. Shay. "Did that count? You see as a woman, my mind is so small, I could not tell if he was speaking to me."

"You mock me Miss Gallagher." He growled.

"Why of course not sir, for I am a woman, and women do not possess the mental capacity to mock." She replied.

"Sara, that's enough." Her father spoke up. "Now finish your work." She nodded to him, and then looked to King. He nodded softly and then sat down in the barber chair while her father got to work.

"The girl's writing makes no sense." Mr. Shay, who could not keep his comments to himself informed Mr. Gallagher. "How do you expect to know what you have, and what you do not if you can't read it?"

"I trust my daughter to give me a verbal report on our finances, to have it written down is for her sake rather than mine." He replied as he worked at trimming Dr. Schult'z hair.

"That's your mistake, trusting a woman to do a man's job."

"You know, I've found women hold a better understanding of numbers then men could." Dr. Schultz spoke up.

"You've found no such thing, because such a thing does not exist."

"I'm afraid it does, you see, I was up all night trying to make heads and tails of my own bookkeeping, and to do so has been plighting me for the past month."

"That is because you don't have Sara doing your bookkeeping." Her father replied with a small chuckle. "She is far better than anyone in town when it comes to numbers."

"I shall take that into consideration." King replied before looking at Sara. "How about it Miss Gallagher? What do you say to lending your eyes to another pair of messy books?"

"If my father says it's alright, I would be happy to help." She replied as she looked to her father.

"I don't see why not." Her father replied. "Sara would need to be paid of course."

"Oh, of course." King replied. "Does three dollars a day sound fair Miss Gallagher?" he asked.

"It is far too much!" she laughed. "Dr. Schultz, I made three dollars a week as a teacher."

"It is a far greater taks than teaching I'm afraid." He replied and she shook her head.

"I'm sure the two of you can come to some form of agreement." Her father told them. "But for now, Dr. Schultz, you are done. Sara, I'm afraid that must conclude your bookkeeping for the day. Perhaps Dr. Schultz can show you what needs to be done over at his office."

"Right away, Miss Gallagher, if you would be so kind."

"Of course." She replied before closing her father's book. She returned it to its place and then pocketed the money she was working with.

"See there Gallagher, she is stealing your money!"

"She is indeed taking it, to the bank, like I asked her." He replied. "I'd appreciate it if you'd kee your mind on our business, and not the business I have with my daughter." He told the old man sternly. "Sara, I shall see you at home."

"Good afternoon father." She nodded to him, before following Dr. Schultz. "Are you mad?" she asked when they got outside. King was trying very hard not to laugh.

"A bit yes, I could not stand the way he spoke to you." He told her and she shook her head.

"You should not have opened your mouth, I'm quite able to take care of myself!"

"I could not have that old coot speaking to my girl in such a way!" he laughed.

"Oh, your girl am I?" she asked, making King look over to her. The next thing Sara knew, she was pressed against the wall between King's dentist office, and the town newspaper. In broad daylight. Luckily no one seemed to pay no mind to the couple as Sara stared at King in shock.

"Of course you are." He told her lowly making her squirm against his hold.

"Perhaps this is a conversation better to have inside." She requested making him smile. He unlocked the door to his office, and held his arm out.

"After you." He offered, allowing her to step inside. The window shades were still drawn, giving him the perfect opportunity to spin Sara around and pull her flush against him. His lips easily dominated her in a firey kiss, making her moan under his touch.

"You cannot keep your hands off me, can you?" she asked and he smiled.

"I did not think it was my hands you were concentrating on." He replied making her gasp.

"Why King Schultz, you are nothing more than a scoundrel!" she accused him.

"Yes, I am." He grinned back cheekily.

"And I an unprotected, helpless, weak female." She put a hand to her chest as she turned away from him dramatically. "Why whatever shall I do?" she continued.

"No," he replied and she looked back at him. "You are not unprotected, helpless or weak. You are brilliant, kind and strong. You are much more than that as well, you are a goddess in Human form." He stepped towards her.

"And that makes you?"

"The foolish scoundrel who has fallen in love with the goddess." He replied making her turn on her hell, looking at him quickly.

"What did you say?" she asked and he smiled as he looked down at her. He reached a hand up and softly stroked her cheek.

"I love you Sara." He replied.

"I-" she looked down for a moment, before looking back up at him. "I love you too." She replied breathlessly. He smiled widely before pulling her into another kiss, this one different than any other kiss the couple had shared. This was a kiss of true love.

* * *

_**Yeah, I said the Shaw Brothers. I told you guys, you can catch pop culture references in ALL my stories! **_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review!** _


	13. Chapter 13

_During the days Sara worked on King's bookkeeping the two were never happier. Sara would go to his office, he would work and she would work, and between patients they would get a little time to talk, or sneak to the back office to occasionally steal a kiss. _

_One afternoon as she worked King walked out of the back, pulling his jacket on, or trying to. "Come here," she laughed as she stood up, and then helped him into his jacket. _

"_Ah, thank you meine liebe," he thanked her. "I have an appointment with Mr. Grant." _

"_Winston Grant?" she asked and he nodded. _

"_Yes, he refuses to come into town, so I must go to him." _

"_Are you taking your cart?" she asked with a small smirk. _

"_Do not laugh, it was a wise purchase." _

"_Uh huh." She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Well hurry back before sundown, you can't have me wandering the streets along you know." She teased him making him smile. _

"_Of course." He replied before tilting his face, capturing her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. She smiled and he leaned in for another, making her back away with a laugh. _

"_Go," she pointed to the door. "Do your work, and then come back. When you do I am all yours." _

"_I like the sound of that." He replied making her hit his shoulder lightly. _

"_Go!" she insisted with a laugh. _

"_Would you mind if I-" _

"_Go!" she shouted at him making him laugh and wink at her. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, now go!" she insisted making him laugh and then leave. She shook her head and got back to her work with a smile. By the time she had finished King hadn't come back, so she took the spare key and the deposit for him, and went to the bank. When she finished in the bank she was chatting to the woman at the desk for a moment before she heard a commotion outside. Excusing herself she walked back, wondering if it was people laughing at King's cart again. She could see people surrounding a cart, and while it did belong to the Schultz's, it wasn't King's. _

_Sara moved forward quickly, and because she had grown a reputation of being close to the Schultz brothers, people moved for her quickly. Sara wished they hadn't. She wished she never had seen who was lying on the cart. _

_Klaus Schultz held his hand over his stomach, blood was coming from between his fingers, and was staining most of his shirt and skin. _

_Sara rushed forward, someone tried to stop her, but she pulled away from them and stood next to Klaus. "Hey there Sara girl." He groaned softly. _

"_Klaus, what happened?" she cupped his face. _

"_Ah, bandits." He replied. "I've seen worse." _

"_God, you are so dumb, you let them get the best of you?" she asked and he smiled. _

"_Never." He replied. "I winged 'em." _

"_Good." She whispered before trying to move his hand. It tightened over the wound and he shook his head. _

"_It's not worth it." He whispered. "I'm gone." _

"_Don't say that, the doctor should be here any moment." _

"_It's over for me Sara." He groaned. "Watch out for his majesty for me huh?" _

"_Klaus, please-" _

"_Sara, tell me you'll watch out for him." He demanded and she nodded as tears swelled in her eyes. _

"_Of course." She nodded, the tears rolling down her face. _

"_Aw, now, none of that." He whispered, lifting his hand up to wipe the tear from her face, smearing blood on her cheek in its path. With that he stopped moving, his head fell to the side, the small smile still present on his face, his hand had fallen to his side. _

"_Klaus?" she cupped his face, his dirty blonde hair was streaked with blood and dirt. "Klaus?!" Sara collapsed on top of his body, sobbing, someone tried to pull her away, but she pulled away from them. "Don't Touch Me!" she ordered. _

"_Sara, he's gone, he's dead." John Chambers told her softly as he pulled her away. "Come on." He pulled her away lightly, but she yanked away from him. _

"_I'll not leave him!" she told him before standing next to Klaus's body. "I'll not leave you Klaus." She whispered. _

* * *

Sara checked the papoose for the hundredth time, making sure Ilsa was secure and was okay to be in the carrier for the ride, Wapasha had given her the contraption for their ride to Mississippi, seeing as the snow had let up and they had promised Django they would go to find out what happened to his wife.

When they finally got to Mississippi they headed straight to Greenville. Seeing as they had been there before to get information about the slaving and to find out who had bought Django, Sara should not have been surprised, but when they had been there before, they had gone in the morning before anyone was out and around. Now, in the middle of the day the Schultz's looked around the slaving town in disgust and horror. People were chained together, as Django had once been, medieval looking metal contraptions with long spikes were around some slaves necks and they moved through the mud at their owners demand, lest they stop and be whipped in the street.

Sara looked over at Django who sat on his horse, looking down at the slaves around him sadly, probably remembering when he was in their place, or thinking about how his wife had been treated. "The records office is this way." King muttered as he lead Fritz through the crowded streets. No one said anything as they followed.

When they got there, King requested the records for the month Django had been sold in, as Sara unlaced Ilsa from her papoose. The baby stretched a little and Sara cuddled her before she stood up, walking her around while King looked through the book. "Broomhilda Von Shaft, r on right cheek, Calvin Candie." King spoke after about twenty minutes of looking through records.

"I know that name…" Sara spoke up from where she was playing with her daughter. "Why do I know that name?"

"He owns the fourth biggest cotton plantation in Mississippi; Candieland."

"_Candieland?_" Django asked in disbelief.

"Oh so you've heard of it?" King asked.

"Ain't no slave that ain't heard of Candieland." He replied.

"Well apparently that's where your wife is." King replied. Django sighed as if King was saying they had to go to the moon to get Broomhilda back. "And that's the repelling gentleman who owns her." He gestured to the book. "Let's just hope she works in the house, not in the field."

"Oh no, she ain't no field nigger." Django shook his head. "She- She pretty. She talk good too. When they tore her back up and they-" he pointed to the 'R' shaped scar on his face. "Burn the runaway "R" on her cheek, They goddamn… She ain't no field nigger, but she ain't good enough for the house anymore. They're gonna try to make her a comfort girl."

"What's a comfort-" King caught sight of the looks both Sara and Django shot him. "Oh." He trailed off.

"Not while I got freedom." Django leaned forward. "Not while I got my gun."

"King, hold her for a moment," Sara plopped Ilsa into his arms making him smile lightly at the little girl who reached up, grabbing his beard.

"Ah, no no Mausi," he chuckled as he pried her surprisingly strong grip off of his facial hair.

"So do we offer to buy her?" Django asked. King thought for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh.

"So, say, a man wants to buy a horse- _Needs_ to buy a horse. He walks up to the farmers farm, knocks on the farmers door, and asks the farmer to buy his horse, and you know what the farmer says? The farmer says no."

"Well I say, fuck that farmer, and I'm gonna steal that horse."

"Fair enough, but now you're a horse thief, and they hang horse thieves." He told Django who looked down in thought. "Not to mention the horse goes back to the original owner because the horse is still it's property."

"What my husband is saying is, we need her, _and_ we need a bill of sale, something that _proves_ that Broomhilda is no longer Candie's property and will hold up in a court of law." Sara explained.

"Well if we ain't gonna try to buy her, how we gonna get her?" Django asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"May I offer an alternative plan," King smiled leaning forward slightly.

"Go ahead." Django replied.

"The man walks up to the farmers farm, he knocks on the farmer's door and asks not to buy the horse, but _the farm_." King explained. "He makes an offer so ridiculous, the farmer is forced to say yes."

"We gonna offer to buy Candieland?" Django asked in confusion.

"No sweetie, number one, it's far too big, number two, if King bought a plantation, I might actually leave him." Sara shook her head making King shoot her a small glare. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.

"How much do you know about Mandingo fighting?"

"Why?" Django asked quickly.

"Can you convincingly masquerade as someone who is an expert on mandingo fighting?"

"Why?" Django asked again, quieter than before. "I mean, bein' a black slaver… Ain't nothin' lower than a black slaver. The black slaver ain't lower than the head house nigger. But it is pretty fuckin' low."

"Well in that way, give me your best black slaver."

When the three got to the Cleopatra club that night Sara had left Ilsa with the friend they were staying with in Mississippi, the wife of a man whom they had collected a bounty on, at her request. The woman had raised three children, so was used to taking care of babies. Sara had gotten dressed up for a night at the famous Cleopatra club, now that she was no longer pregnant and pretty much back to her usual dress size she was able to buy a new corset, Django remembered standing outside of the bedroom she was getting ready in with King as they listened to the missus helping Sara get ready.

When she emerged from the room she was walking stiffly, holding herself high, and while Django had to admit she had quite the small waist now that she wasn't pregnant and was able to show it off in quite a way, he could see the look of distaste on King's face.

"Why you don't like corsets?" Django asked him.

"I don't much care for anything that leaves marks on her in such a violent way." King replied. "She is known to having fainting spells when she pulls it too tight as well." King looked at Django. "And still she insists on wearing them."

"Maybe she likes how she looks."

"Of course she does, and I do as well, but that doesn't change the fact that one day someone will discover how bad they are for women and they'll not have to wear them anymore." He replied.

Sara was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that went off her shoulders, exposing her freckled skin, with white lace trim around her neck. Her hair had been curled into tight, manageable curls and was swept into a tight, well managed bun held together by braids and had pears pinned into it, while only two curls hung at either side of her face. She carried a white lace shawl, and was holding Ilsa who was unhappily squirming.

"She'll be fine once you get her to calm down," Sara was telling the older woman.

"This is not my first child," Mrs. Hunt assured her.

"Okay, we shouldn't be back too late," Sara told her and she nodded.

"You three go on and have a good night."

They had not told her why they needed to go to the Cleopatra club that evening, leading her to believe it was a trip for pleasure rather than one for business.

"Why are we going here again?" Django asked as they approached the Cleopatra club.

"Because my character is that of a big money buyer from Düsseldorf here in Greenville to buy my way into Mandingo fighting, while your character is a Mandingo expert I hired to help me do it."

"And Sara?" Django looked to Sara.

"My character is the young trophy wife of said big spender who is uninterested in Mandingo fighting and many other things." Sara replied.

"Is that what you're going with?" King asked and Sara nodded.

"Women of the south hold very little interest in the interests of men." She replied.

"You are not from the south." He reminded her.

"But my character is from New Orleans." She replied and he sighed before nodding.

"Well here we are," King told them both before he took hold of the door knocker and rapped it three times. A moment later the door opened, a young black girl stood there, smiling a big cheesy smile.

"Bonjour." Sara practically flinched at the bad French accent.

"Bonjour, mon petite femme noire. We're here to see Calvin Candie."

"Enter," she held the door opened with a huge smile. The three entered the Cleopatra club and stood in the lobby. Sara looked at her husband who gave her a small reassuring look while the girl went to get who they came for.

If everything went as according to plan, by the end of the night, they would be one very large step closer to saving Django's Broomhilda.

* * *

**_Oh boy! Hope you like it, we're getting closer and closer to the end of the movie! But don't worry, the story will continue a bit after the end of the movie. _**

**_Please review!_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I only own my original characters._ **

* * *

After their introductions to Mr. Moguy, Candie's lawyer, they started climbing the stairs, Coco, the girl in the French maid outfit following up behind them. "How long have you been associated with Mr. Candie?"

"Calvin's father and I must have been about eleven when we went to boarding school together. Calvin's father's father put me through law school. One could almost say I was raised to be Calvin's lawyer!" he laughed.

"One could almost say you's a nigger." Django replied making everyone pause and look at him. Sara raised her eyebrows and looked at Mr. Moguy who stared down at him in a brief moment of shock.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing- He's just being cheeky." King said quickly and Mr. Moguy turned around and started walking again, leading them to the Julius Cesar room. "Is there anything else about Mr. Candie I should know?"

"Well yes, he is a bit of a Francophile…"

"What civilized people aren't?" King replied smoothly.

"And he prefers Monsieur Candie to Mister Candie."

"Ce qu'il préfère…"

"He doesn't speak French, don't speak French because that'll embarrass him." Mr. Moguy said softly, holding up his hand.

"But of course." King agreed. Mr. Moguy turned around to open the door allowing King the time to turn and shoot both Django and Sara a slightly bemused look.

The doors opened to reveal a billiards room, not exactly the décor Sara was expecting from a room called "The Julius Cesar room". Against one wall was a bar with a black man serving drinks, at the bar was a beautiful black woman wearing a very slinky dress making Sara stiffen slightly. She looked Sara over with a slightly amused look, making Sara look away from her. At the pool table stood a man wearing an ill fitting suit and a hat, and all the way on the other side of the room, with their backs facing the party were two men sitting on a couch, watching two black men in the middle of a bloody, bare knuckle fight.

"Why do you want to get in the Mandingo business?" one of the men spoke up suddenly, without turning around.

"Won't you allow your second to make the proper introductions?"

"Quit stallin' now. Answer the question."

"Well truthfully… I'm bored." King shrugged, even though Candie did not see the gesture. "This seems like a good bit of fun."Calvin turned around with a smile and nodded as he looked at the group.

"You brought your Missus?"

"She would never forgive me if she found out I came to the famous Cleopatra Club and didn't bring her along." King replied with a smile.

"Well, we got us a fight goin' on that's a good bit of fun." King looked to Sara who shrugged and then looked to the bar.

"Mrs. Schultz, won't you accompany me to the bar?" Mr. Moguy asked, holding out his arm. She smiled and slipped her arm through his outstretched elbow.

"Roscoe, the beautiful Mrs. Schultz will have a Champagne, I'll have a sweet tea and bourbon, and you get Freeman Django here whatever he wants."

"I don't drink with ponies." Sara said suddenly as she stared at the black woman sitting there drinking a champagne.

"Oh, of course, Sheba," Mr. Moguy nodded away from the bar. She wordlessly stood up, picking up the bottle of champagne and walked over to a set of couches near the fight and sat down. Roscoe popped the cork on another bottle of champagne and poured Sara a glass before putting the bottle into the ice Sheba had left. "Mrs. Schultz, I'll leave you in Roscoe's capable hands." He turned to the bartender. "Anything she wants." He reminded the man who nodded.

Django wordlessly offered Sara a cigarette, she nodded and he rolled one for her before striking a match. She leaned forward, lighting her cigarette off of his match and then he rolled and lit one for himself.

After the fight was over, the Italian man who had been betting on the loser of the fight walked over to the bar. He cast Django a curious look. "What's your name?"

"Django."

"Can you spell it?"

"D-J-A-N-G-O. The D is silent."

"I know." He replied before gesturing to his men and then leaving.

"Moguy, I want you to take care of my new boy here. Find him a room with a soft bed, and bring him up a pony to lick his pole." He turned his attention to Big Fred. "We're gonna be traveling to Candieland tomorrow now you hear?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Oh before you go, Roscoe, get Fred here a tall beer." Roscoe handed the black man the beer and Candie smiled. "You enjoy that boy. You've earned it."

"Yes sir." Fred replied before walking out, followed by Mr. Moguy. Candie turned around and looked at Sara.

"Well I don't think we were properly introduced," he smiled charmingly as he looked Sara over. "Dr. Schultz, you truly have an eye for beauty, and beauty such as yours comes from only one place, tell me Mrs. Schultz, you must be French."

"Is that a compliment, or do you truly find only the French to be beautiful?" Sara asked in her Irish accent making Calvin Candie's ears turn pink.

"Of course not my dear, it's just so rare to find one as striking as yourself; my mind instantly associates it with the second most beautiful place I know of."

"The first being?"

"Candieland." he grinned revealing his discolored teeth, making Sara cringe on the inside. She simply batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"If France is a second to your home, I hope to see it one day." she replied. He smiled tightly before turning his attention to Django.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"His name is Django Freeman," King spoke up as he walked around the couch. He had watched the encounter with Sara and Candie, frozen in his spot as Sara became her character quite easily.

"Where did you pick him up?" Candie asked.

"A fortuitous turn of events brought Django and myself together."

"I've heard tell about you," Candie continued as he walked towards Django. "I heard you been telling everyone them Mandingoes ain't no good, tellin' them what nobody's sellin' ain't worth buying, I'm curious, what makes you such a Mandingo expert?"

"I'm curious what makes you curious." Django replied as he turned around.

"What did you say boy?" the man with the ill fitting suit turned away from his pool game.

"Calm down Butch," Candie said, not breaking eye contact with Django. "No offence intended, and none taken."

"Oh, Monsieur Candie, I'd appreciate it if you could direct your line of inquiry towards me."

"One, you do not have a drink, can I get you a tasty refreshment?"

"Yes! I'll have a beer." King smiled.

"Oh Wunderbar, Roscoe, a beer for the man with the beard and I will have a Polynesian Pearl diver and do not spare the rum." Candie looked at the bartender who poured a beer for King. "Doc," Candie spoke as he turned to King. "I am a seasoned slaver. You are, well, you are a neophyte, I'm just trying to ascertain if this cowboy here is taking advantage of you."

"With all due respect, Monsieur Candie, I did not seek you out for your advice. I sought you out to purchase a fighting nigger at above top dollar market price, now I was under the impression that when you granted us an audience it would be to discuss business." King gave him a charming smile at the end of his sentence while Roscoe set down the drink Candie had ordered.

"No, we weren't talkin' business yet. We were discussing my curiosity." Roscoe walked over to King, handing him a glass and a bottle of beer. "Roscoe, Coco, go outside and play. Sheba," he looked over at the woman sitting on the couch. "You stay right there."

"I knew you didn't mean me." She replied.

"Now Mrs. Schultz, I know this all must seem terribly uninteresting to you," he looked at Sara who shrugged.

"While business is not my strongest sense, a lady does not enter or exit a room without her escort." She replied and he smiled.

"Of course." He nodded before looking back to King.

"Prost," King tilted his glass towards Candie.

"German." Candie tilted his glass, uninterested. "Not according to Moguy, if I do business with you, I'm doin' business with both of y'all." He gestured between King and Django. "You do the eyeballin', he's the billfold, is that it?" he asked Django.

"You don't make it sound too flattering, but more or less, yes." King chuckled as he poured himself some more beer from his bottle.

"So, bright boy, Moguy tells me you looked over my African flesh and you was none too impressed huh?"

"Not for top dollar." He replied as he sat down his drink.

"Then we've got nothing more to talk about." Candie replied as he stood up. "You see you want to buy a beat ass nigger from me, those are the beat ass niggers I want to sell so-"

"He don't wanna buy the niggers you wanna sell," Django looked at Candie. "He wants the nigger you don't want ta sell."

"Well I don't sell the niggers I don't want to sell." Candie hissed.

"Well, you won't sell your best," King walked over to the bar and set the bottle of beer down as Candie walked away from the bar. "You won't even sell your second best, but your third best- you don't want to sell him either- but if I made you an offer so ridiculous, you'd be forced to consider…." He let out a laugh. "Who knows what could happen?" he held his hands up. Candie turned around slowly, trying to look uninterested.

"And what do you consider ridiculous?" he asked, rubbing his nose, before turning his back again.

"For a truly talented specimen… The right nigger…" he sighed as he thought before looking to Django. "How much would you say Django?" he asked making Django look down in thought and sigh, before looking back to Calvin Candie's back.

"Twelve thousand dollars." He announced. There was the sound of air being sucked through Calvin's straw as he turned around.

"Gentlemen," he looked between them. "You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention."

After having dinner with Calvin, Sheba, and Coco, they had drinks and found themselves talking into the night, before Calvin officially invited the party to Candieland. Sara, King and Django went back to the house, to prepare for the journey, and Sara instantly went to Ilsa who was sleeping. She picked her up and cuddled her daughter lightly before putting her back on the bed that had been Mrs. Hunt's children's bed. It had raised walls on the sides so the baby would not be able to roll off the bed. Sara kissed Ilsa lightly before going to her and King's room where King was undressing.

He was trying to untie his tie making Sara chuckle lightly and walk over. He let go of it and obediently stood there as she untied it for him. "You did wonderfully tonight," she told him and he smiled lightly.

"As did you, how you were able to channel such a character, you never cease to amaze me," he chuckled as he helped unbutton the back of her dress. She stepped out of the dress itself and he picked it up, laying it on the couch in their bedroom. He unbuttoned the top of her hoop skirt and let it fall around her feet, before he started to unlace her corset. He was good this time and didn't tear away at the strings binding it together, and when he finished Sara let out a long sigh, before taking a deep breath while he held her steady. She leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he softly stroked her cheek with his finger tips. "Why do you wear such a thing?" he asked and she smiled lightly.

"You know why." She replied.

"I do," he nodded. "I've been thinking, when this is all done, all of it…" he continued as he helped her slide the corset off. "We could settle down, perhaps, find a home out west." He offered making her look at him in surprise as she put on a nightgown.

"You want to settle down?" she asked. "But what about all of our work, all of our searching?" she asked.

"Well, it's like Marshall Gus said, I've got a daughter now. I can't keep looking for revenge that may never come." He shrugged. "For all we know, he could be dead already."

"For all we know, we spoke to him tonight." She shrugged and he smiled.

"I know you are quite invested in this, but I feel as though Klaus is telling me, it is almost time to move on." He told her and she sighed before nodding.

"I can feel that." She replied softly and then let out a long sigh before she nodded, and then turned to face King as he took his shoes off. "What about Django?"

"What about him?" he asked.

"Where will him and Broomhilda go?" she asked.

"Well I- I was hoping they might come with us." He shrugged making her smile. She threw her arms around him making him chuckle.

"We'll have to ask them both though," she reminded him. "After all, they will be free to go wherever they want."

"This is true." He smiled. "Come, get some rest dear, we have to leave early in the morning." He reminded her. She sighed and nodded before she got into the bed. He finished changing for bed and them slipped in on the other side before blowing out the flame on the lamp next to his bed.

"King?" she asked softly and he shifted as she moved up next to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, mein Liebling?" he asked.

"Django is family, isn't he?" she asked and he nodded after a moment of thought.

"Well, yes, I suppose he is." He agreed.

"I want to make him Ilsa's godfather." She told King who thought for a moment.

"Are we having her baptized?" he asked and she sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should." She agreed and he nodded. "When we find where we want to settle, but honey, do you think it's a good idea?" she asked and he smiled as he stroked her hair.

"I could not think of a better one if I wanted to." He assured her making her smile. "Now go to sleep. We need to be up soon." He told her before kissing her gently. She smiled, giving him one last kiss before she curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

_**What do you think, do you think Broomhilda and Django will go with King and Sara and Ilsa, or will they go on their own way? **_

_**What do you think about the idea of King and Sara settling down? **__**Will they even get that far? Who knows what'll happen in Candieland! **_

_**Please review!** _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters!** _

* * *

The next morning Sara was seeing to Ilsa while King and Django went over their plan one more time. They had packed everything they needed for the trip, intending to stay only one night, and then they would all make their getaway to a more progressive, free state of the country.

There was a knock on the door and King rose to answer it, Mrs. Hunt had graciously gone to church a bit early that day, giving them time in the house to prepare. "Ah hello Monsieur Candie," he smiled.

"Good morning Doctor, Bright Boy." He nodded to Django who sat at the table, enjoying his coffee.

"Won't you come in?" King offered holding the door open.

"Thank you," Candie walked into the house. "Are you quite ready?" he asked and King nodded.

"We are, my wife is just attending to the baby's needs before we set off." King explained before he went to a door and knocked on it. Sara walked out, wearing a brand new dress she had gotten the day before. It was a soft white with long tiers of fabric and ruffles down the skirt, and ruffle sleeves, with blue flowers printed against the white all over the dress. On her head she wore a stiff white bonnet to protect her face from the sun, and she held a white fabric umbrella.

"Good morning Mrs. Schultz, if you aren't a vision in white." Candie smiled.

"Good morning to you Monsieur Candie," she replied with a smile before looking to her husband, with a look on uninterest. "My trunk is prepared." She told him.

"An entire trunk?" he asked with an amused laugh.

"My daughter and I are ladies, and ladies do not travel without being prepared for every situation." She replied.

"Ah yes, where is the child?" Candie asked looking uninterested making Sara smirk lightly, before grinning widely.

"Why I just laid her down on the bed, you simply must come say hello! Though, we will be quite close over the next few hours, I think you'll grow very fond of her!" Sara announced as she latched herself to Calvin's arm and dragged him into the bedroom where Ilsa was laying on the bed her parents had shared the night before.

"She's quite… Charming." Candie forced a smile.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"No! Er- Rather, we haven't the time right now, we should really be going if we're to get to Candieland with time to spare." He explained.

"Well fine then," Sara agreed. "Have one of your men bring my truck," she gestured to it.

"Of course Mrs. Schultz," Candie nodded, happy to have dodged the baby bullet.

When everyone had gotten all settled, King and Django both were riding their horses, while Sara sat in the carriage pulling both him and Mr. Moguy. As they got going King and Django walked behind the carriage, but in front of Butch, the slavers, and the slaves. After a ways of hardly anyone speaking, Candie looked over his shoulder. "Willie, slow down." He ordered. "Dr. Schultz, why don't you take a ride with us?"

"Oh, thank you very much." He smiled.

"You can tie your horse up back there." Candie told him as King dismounted. He looked over at Django who had dismounted as well, seeing as they were paused, and was feeding a handful of grass to Tony. "Django," he called, making the free man look up. He tipped his hat, making Django return the gesture. "Bright day huh bright boy?"

"The sun is up." Django replied.

"It's shinin' on all of us." Candie replied, before looking at Dr. Schultz. "Moguy, scoot over, let the doctor sit across from his wife." Candie ordered, making Mr. Moguy move over. "Have a seat Doc."

"Oh thank you, what an honor." King replied as he closed the door to the carriage.

"The honor is all ours." Candie replied with a smile as he patted King's knee.

"The name of the game is keep up, not catch up nigger." One of Candie's slavers called to Django who was adjusting his saddle. Sara turned, she had been sitting next to Candie, so she had to turn around to see what was happening. Django finished what he was doing and casually walked over to one of the other men on his horse, before he grabbed the side of the saddle and yanked it so hard the entire horse fell onto its side.

"-Woah!" the rider barely had time to get out before hitting the ground with a groan. King jumped up as everyone started drawing their guns, while Sara covered her mouth in surprise.

"Everybody calm down!" Candie called. "I saw the whole thing, no harm done!"

"Are you- Are you kidding me?!"

"This nigger-"

"I _said_ 'no harm done'!" Candie insisted as King sat back down, Django stood there holding his pistol, waiting for one of these men to disobey their boss so he could put whatever white bastard it was in his place. "Now take your hand off your pistol!" The men slowly let go of their pistols. "Butch! That means you too! Everybody stop antagonizing my guest." Django released the trigger and slowly put the gun back in his gun belt. "Hoop, get back up on your horse."

"He broke my collarbone!"

"For god sake, will somebody _please_ help Hoop here back on his god damn horse?" Candie gestured to the man on the ground. Everyone started getting moving again making Candie look at the driver. "Willie, take us home." He ordered. "I am sorry about that Mrs. Schultz," Candie looked at her. "These back wood men, they just don't know how to treat guests." He shook his head. "Not that we get many nigger guests at Candieland."

"Well they obviously don't know how to act in the presence of a woman." She replied as she stroked Ilsa's hair softly. "Or a child." She added.

"It will be taken care of." He promised her before looking down at Ilsa. "Tell me Schultz, why did your nanny not accompany you?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we don't have one-"

"Because I fired her." Sara spoke up. "The little bitch was stealing."

"Sara-" King chuckled uncertainly.

"Oh tosh," she waved her hand at her husband. "Mr. Candie understands all about theivin' niggers I'm sure." She looked back to Calvin. "I'd have bought one in Greenville while we were there, but my husband has an obsession with our children learning German." She shook her head. "German I ask you, as if we are ever going to Germany." She shrugged.

"Not many niggers speak German huh?" Mr. Moguy asked with a chuckle. "What you want to do is buy 'em young, teach 'em as they grow, ya know?" he asked.

"I don't need to be looking after two children; the idea is that I won't have to look over one." Sara replied.

"Doesn't one of them nigger gals I got speak German?" Candie asked making King perk up.

"Which one?" Moguy asked.

"Oh god, what's her name, the one with the whips all over her back." He snapped his fingers. "Oh it don't matter, she speaks German though."

"My goodness, I haven't heard German in many a years." King chuckled.

"Your lovely wife hasn't learned German?"

"Ah, no," King shook his head.

"May I ask; how did you two end up married?" Mr. Moguy asked.

"Sara was the daughter of a business partner of mine. As an act of good faith, he promised me the hand of his loveliest daughter," he lifted Sara's hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. She smiled though Candie could see she did not look entirely pleased.

"That was a year ago." Sara added.

"Well Doc, you wasted no time on this one now did you?" Mr. Moguy asked with a laugh as he gestured to Ilsa.

"He wanted a boy." Sara muttered making King shoot her an exasperated look.

"Sara, that's enough." He spoke up before smiling at the two men.

When they got closer to the house Sara frowned hearing the sounds of barking dogs faintly. "I'm sorry, sometimes business cannot wait." Candie chuckled, before ordering, "Willie, go on over and see what the fuss is about."

"Yes sir." The driver replied before guiding the Clydesdale towards the sound of the barking. They got to an area with a small, run down looking house, the entire outside of the house was filthy, making Sara imagine what the inside looked like. There was about six or seven men walking around the property, each more disgusting than the last. When they got to the source of the commotion, it was a black man in a tree, three dogs were surrounding the tree, barking, yipping and jumping.

"Now D'Artagnan, what you do a thing like run off for?" Calvin called to the man in the tree.

"I can't fight no more Monsieur Candie!" D'Artagnan called back.

"Yes you can!" Candie replied. "You might not be able to win, but your ass can fight! Mr. Stonesipher can you shut up these dogs I cannot hear myself think!"

"Hush up Marsha! Marsha! Hush up! Marsha!" the man shouted at the dogs before looking to another of his cohorts. "Hey, get these dogs away from this goddamn nigger!" he ordered before handing off the dogs to another man.

"Well now boy, Come on out that tree." Candie ordered D'Artagnan.

"Yes sir." He weepily replied before stepping out of the tree. He dropped to his knees in the mud as Candie took his hat off and ran a hand over his perfectly oiled hair as he stepped down from the carriage and then through the mud, to Mr. Stonesipher. For a few moments Sara could not hear what they said until he called back over.

"Mr. Moguy, who was D'Artagnan supposed to fight?"

"One of these new lot!" Moguy replied.

"Well the way he looks now a blind Indian wouldn't bet a bead on him."

Sara listened as the man in the dirt began to beg. She turned slightly, looking at her husband who was watching the entire scene intently. Candie spoke lowly, so lowly that no one could hear what he was saying, until-

"So the fact remains! I paid five hundred dollars, I want five goddamn fights!" Candie announced to the Mandingos. "So what about my five hundred dollars, huh?" HE turned and looked back at D'Artagnan. "What about my five hundred dollars? You gonna reimburse me?" he gestured to D'Artagnan. "Do you even know what reimburse means?" he asked with a sly smirk making most of the men on horses start to giggle. King looked around at everyone, and at D'Artagnan before standing up, and before Sara could stop him, he announced

"I'll reimburse you!"

"You will?" Candie asked and King removed his billfold from his inner pocket.

"Yup."

"You'll pay five hundred dollars for practically a one eyed old Joe ain't fit to push a broom?" Calvin walked closer to the carriage, before looking at Sara who looked at D'Artagnan and swallowed lightly before she shook her head.

"No he won't." Sara announced making King look over at her. "I let you do many things, drinking, going to fights, dragging me out to the middle of nowhere," she gestured around them. "But not this. We have no need for him; all he'll do is loose fights."

"But I-"

"That's right, he won't." Django added sternly. "He just tired of you toyin' with him is all." He told Candie as he leaned back in his saddle slightly. "Matter of fact, so am I. But we ain't payin' a penny for that pickaninny. Like Missus says, ain't got no use for him, ain't that right Doc?" Django called, giving King a moment to come to his senses and realize, he had just done the one thing he _always,_ _**always**_ preached never to do; Break Character.

"You heard them." King put his billfold back in his pocket and sat down next to Sara this time. Candie stood there for a moment before nodding to the man behind him as he looked at Django.

"You're going to have to excuse Mr. Stonesipher's slack jawed gaze. He ain't never seen a nigger like you ever in his life." Calvin smiled. "Ain't that right Mr. Stonesipher?" The man responded by spitting a long yellow line of tobacco stained saliva from his mouth.

"Tha' Right." He replied, muddling his worse so viciously, it made Sara's Irish accent sound like the perfect example of clear speaking.

"For that matter," Candie continued as he walked over to Django. "Nor have I." The two spoke softly for a moment, before Candie, without breaking eye contact with Django called out. "Mr. Stonesipher, have Marsha and the bitches send D'Artagnan to nigger heaven." Without looking away from Django Candie listened as they riled the dogs up, getting them excited before letting go of the leashes.

Sara let out a small sob at the sight before turning, burying her face in King's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as Ilsa started to cry.

Shrieks of pain and horror filled the air as well as the sounds of growling, tearing, and cheering from the backwoods, inbred group of hillbillies that lived in perpetual filth and hunted down slaves who had escaped.

King looked around as people watched, cheered, and laughed. The Mandingos who were coming to Candieland, either for the first time, or coming back were standing in a line still, muttering to each other, either looking, or looking away, occasionally looking. This sight right here would serve its purpose showing what happened when a slave tried to run away.

It also served its purpose showing what kind of man Calvin J. Candie truly was.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Mrs. Schultz," Calvin told her as he got back into the carriage, she still had her face buried in King's shoulder and peeked out at Candie who smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know things like that are hard for the gentler sex to see, but sometimes, work cannot be prolonged. I only hope you do not hold it against me."

"Only if you do not hold my husband's outburst against us," she replied as she moved away from King, as if she were just realizing what she was doing. "We are good people, but I cannot have a slave unfit to do his job in our home." She explained.

"And quite right." Candie nodded before looking down at Ilsa who was still crying away.

"She'll settle down." Sara told him easily making him shoot her a meek smile before looking at Mr. Moguy who let out a small chuckle, as if the past twenty minutes had never happened, soon they were engaging in small talk, chatting about stories of growing up on the property and things they had seen, done, adventures they had shared while another man was dead and being ripped to shreds by dogs.

Would they even bury the body?

_No_, Sara decided. _They would let the dogs eat their fill, and then let it sit, maybe only move it if it started to smell too badly._

With that sickening though, it was then Sara knew how dangerous of a man Calvin Candie truly was.

* * *

_**I love how everyone is so convinced I'm killing everyone during Candieland, not that I'm not killing people, it would hardly be a Quentin Tarantino fanfic wothout blood and gore and death, right? Right! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! **_

_**The next one will be a flashback**_

_**Please review!** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, this is a flashback chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**There is Smut, just FYI. **_

_**Ye be warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: King Schultz belongs to Quentin Super Fly Tarantino Presley**_

* * *

When they finally convinced her they should move the body, Sara went with it, to the barn along the edge of town while they had the coroner prepare a coffin for Klaus. She stayed with the body, sitting there until Sherriff Henderson and Marshall Thompson, two ancient old men who didn't do much marshalling or sherriff'ing these days, came into the barn.

"Now Sara, it's time you'd get home."

"I'm not leaving him." She replied.

"Well his brother's outside, he's going to come in and identify the body, what's it going to mean to him if you're here?" Sherriff Henderson asked and she didn't reply. The two men looked at each other and then grabbed her by her arms.

"Don't Touch me!" she shrieked. "Stop- King!" she shouted towards the door. Half a moment later the door opened and King marched inside.

"Let her go." He ordered darkly. The two men let go of her and she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him, not caring that they were in front of other people.

"I'm so sorry- I couldn't help him." She sobbed into his chest.

"Dr. Schultz, we were tryin' to make it a peaceful place for you to say your goodbye."

"Sara is family, how dare you lay a hand on her." King replied.

"Well, son, we didn't know that, now did we?" Sherriff Henderson asked.

"Was she sweet on your brother?" Marshall Thompson asked.

"Never mind," King shook his head as he looked down at Sara. "Are you alright?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything." She told him and he shook his head.

"It is not your fault Sara." He told her. "What is being done to find my brother's killer?"

"What makes you think he was killed?" the Sherriff asked.

"How about the fact that he told me it was bandits!" Sara turned around with fire in her eyes.

"Now calm down little lady, what did he say exactly?"

"He said that he was shot by bandits, not to mention his horse is missing!" Sara shouted.

"Okay, well, they could be anywhere by now." The Sherriff told them.

"Haven't you any leads?" King asked.

"Well, we've been out there, but, it's impossible to tell. It ain't like they left a note son." The Marshall replied with a shrug.

"Come on Sara," King turned away from the two men. "Let us get you home."

"Dr. Schultz, there's still the matter of the coroner."

"I'll settle it in the morning." He replied sharply. They walked to his cart, where he helped her get onto the small seat on the front and then he got onto the seat. He removed the hand break and the horse moved forward, walking through town, Sara didn't say anything as they passed her house and went straight to the Schultz's house.

After unhitching the horse from the cart King led him to the barn, leaving Sara standing by the cart. He walked back a few minutes later and the two of them walked into the house. He sat down on his chair, letting out a deep sigh while Sara moved to the stove and struck a match. She lit the small lamp on the table and turned it up, filling, at least the area, with light.

King took her hand as she moved around the table and she paused, letting him pull her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the fabric of her dress. "I'm sorry." She whispered and he tightened his grip slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"They told me you were with him when he…"

"Yes." She nodded quickly.

"You didn't leave him."

"I'd never leave someone I love like that." She replied.

"You loved him…" he loosened his grip slightly.

"I loved him like you did. Like he was a brother." She told him. "Do not forget, my heart belongs to you." He sighed as he stood up and then cupped her face. He noticed the dried blood on her cheek and stood before going to the pitcher of water the Schultz brothers kept in the kitchen. He dabbed his handkerchief into it and then walked back over to Sara, wiping the blood Klaus had accidentally wiped on her cheek, and the tears both dried and the ones that she was currently crying.

"There," he muttered as he finished, he ran his thumb down her face, staring down at her, looking, but not seeing.

"King," she muttered softly before he pulled her to her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Sara kissed back, before pulling away from him slightly. "King, darling-"

"Sara," his voice sounded broken making Sara stare up at him before she pulled him into another kiss. He moaned into it as Sara kissed him harder, kissing him in a way she never thought she'd kiss a man before marriage. Sara's lips parted through the kiss, letting King's tongue enter her mouth. She moaned softly as their tongues danced together, King pulling her flush up against his body. He broke the kiss and softly nibbled on her lip, before gently kissing down her neck. Sara's eyes fluttered shut as he moved his lips against her skin, his hands holding her by the waist, keeping her close to him.

He moved back and kissed her lips again, dominating her mouth with his while he removed his jacket. Sara's hands went to his shoulders, and then moved down his chest, stopping at his waistcoat. She nimbly plucked each button until the waistcoat was open, giving her access to his button down shirt. "Sara-" he broke away from her. "If you don't want this, you leave now." He told her sternly as he looked down at her, holding her shoulders. She stared at him for a moment before she leaned in and kissed him again. He took that as her answer and backed away from the kitchen, still kissing her, before he broke the kiss and took her hand.

She followed wordlessly as he led her upstairs to his bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him, unsure of what to do, before she reached up, unpinning her messy hair from its confining bun. Her curls tumbled about her shoulders as King reached for her, taking her hands as he pulled her into the darkened room. He started to pluck the buttons of her dress away, making her blush as she realized he would be the first man to see her body. Her dress fell to the floor, leaving her there in her chemise and her corset.

She clumsily made her hands busy, unbuttoning his shirt before he took her hands in his. "I love you," he whispered making her smile.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I know this is your first time," he continued and she blushed, looking down, he gently cupped her face and she looked back up at him. "I will be gentle." He promised before kissing her forehead. He trailed his lips down to hers and caught them gently, before applying a little more pressure to the kiss while he unbuttoned his own shirt. She put her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed, before plopping her down on it. He untied her corset string while she kicked off her shoes. He unlaced the string, before slipping her corset off of her, leaving her only in her chemise and stockings.

Sara sat there for a moment as he kicked off his own shoes and then pulled her chemise over her head. King gave a low, appreciative moan when he looked her over for the first time, before he gently put his hands on her legs. "Lay back." He suggested, she did what he said as he took the edge of her stockings and rolled them down her legs, leaving them bare, along with the rest of her. His hands ran up her legs lightly, making her break out in gooseflesh, and a strange feeling stir inside of her. She had known and suppressed that feeling every time she and King kissed, but now as she lay naked above him, about to know him in a way only a married couple should know each other, that feeling was back with a vengeance.

King knelt over her, kissing her lips, neck and breasts, his beard lightly ticking her skin while his right hand traveled to that place between her legs. Sara shut his eyes as King slowly stroked her, finding the right places to touch, Sara's lips parted slightly as she shut her eyes, leaning her head back as her hips arched involuntarily. King repeated the action he had just done, making her moan gently. His rhythm picked up, making her breath catch in her throat as he continued to do this to her, stroking her softly with his fingers, watching her write and move under his touch, before he stopped. Sara opened her eyes as he unbuttoned the front of his pants, and even though it was dark she found herself growing apprehensive at seeing the male body for the first time.

Sara sat up, her legs still outstretched, unaware of how much seeing her like that was turning King on. He watched her as he dropped his trousers to the floor, her eyes were glued to his face, but slowly they moved down the rest of his body, before looking back to him with a small smile. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his as he slowly coaxed her back onto the bed.

Sara's legs remained open as he moved between then, pausing to stroke himself softly as he stared down at her. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. "This may hurt a little." He warned, before he slowly slid himself between her thighs. Sara let out a small whimper as her maidenhood was taken, King went slow the first time, letting her get used to the feelings she was discovering, her body getting tenser and tenser with pleasure until the moment came that her entire body released the tension, making her call out his name as he brought her to a whole new level of pleasure she had never dreamed of. After their first time they engaged in the act one more time before both falling asleep.

When Sara woke up the next morning, for the second time in King's bed she was a little confused at first, before she remembered the day before. Loosing Klaus, but gaining King in a way she never before dared imagine. She sighed, snuggling back into the bed, before realizing that she was laying in bed alone. Sara sat up with a frown, before looking down and realizing she was still nude, she pulled the sheet around herself, even though there was no one to see her.

She got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as she moved to the window. She could not see King from there, perhaps he was in the kitchen. She walked downstairs, looking over the house, but saw no one. The house was silent. Sara stood for a moment, staring at the doorway to Klaus' room, before she turned and went to the kitchen where King was not. She frowned, looking around before spotting a crisp white envelope on the table, her name written in King's long, but slightly cramped handwriting.

"_Sara_" the letter read

"_I realize what bad form my current actions lay in, and for that, I apologize. But what I am doing, the choice I am making, I am making for Klaus. The sheriff and Marshall have made it quite clear they do not intend to peruse his killer, and because of that, I'm afraid I must take matters into my own hands. _

_In this envelope there is the money for a proper funeral. Though I know I have no right to ask, please see to it Klaus is given a proper funeral. The rest of the money is the three dollars a day I owe you for your bookkeeping services. _

_Please do not mistake my actions in any way as a slight against you, for it pains me to leave you like this. I realize how unfair it would have been for me to ask you to join me, though the thought did cross my mind more than once as I packed, but the idea of asking you to leave your family, and to constantly put you in the line of peril for my own selfish reasons is just that. Selfish. There will be peril, for when I find the man who killed my brother- I intend to kill him. I do realize the implications of my words and what effect they must have upon you, and for that, I am sorry. You are a fine woman Sara; the type of woman I have dreamed of marrying- the only woman I have dreamed of marrying. I of course realize cannot ask you to wait for me, for to do so would be both selfish, and unfair. You must be free to make your own decisions and choices, so that I will not ask you. There is one thing I will ask of you, and while I have no right to ask it, all I ask is for your forgiveness. If I fail at my mission, I beg you to not think ill of the dead, if I succeed, perhaps we shall meet again. Perhaps by then you'll have a family of your own, by then perhaps you'll become a teacher again. I know whatever you do, you'll do it beautifully. I love you Sara, never forget that. _

_I love you more than nay man has yet loved a woman, more than Adam loved Eve. More than Romeo, Juliette. And I will love you until the day I die. _

_Always be true to yourself and never let anyone treat you like any less then the goddess I know you are. _

_Love now, and always,_

_King" _

Sara read and reread the letter at least four times before she set it down and wiped her face off. She took a deep breath, before bursting into tears yet again. In two days she had managed to lose the two men who meant the world to her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll see you next week Mr. Carpenter," Sara told the man who owned the second general store in town. Over the past six months Sara had made a name for herself around town as the best person in town with numbers. She was now doing bookkeeping for most of the businesses in town, but that wasn't the only thing people were saying about Sara. Rumors had started about her and the Shultz's, rumors that had never bothered Sara, but constantly annoyed her sisters to no end.

It was her youngest sister, Margaret, who had first told Sara of the rumors, when she was sent home from school for fighting. Sara was working at home on her father's books when her mother and sister walked through the door, her sister had obviously been crying, and her mother was shaking from anger. "What's happened?" Sara asked with a small frown as she put down hr pen.

"Perhaps you can talk to her, for she won't tell me a thing!" her mother replied before storming upstairs. Sara looked at Maggie who had inherited their father's black hair, and her mother's pouty mouth, before pushing out the chair next to her with her foot.

"Does it not bother you, what people say?" Margaret asked.

"What do they say?" Sara asked.

"About you, and the dentist, Dr. Schultz?"

"I've not heard, pray tell, what do they say about Dr. Schultz and myself?"

"They say you are a ruined woman because of him."

"And this is why you were fighting?" Sara asked with a smile.

"They say such awful things Sara! How could I not be upset?" she asked and Sara smiled before laying her hand over her sister's.

"I love you Margaret, but people in town are going to talk, always. It matters not if it is the truth or a boldfaced lie, but they will say whatever they can to make their mundane lives even the tiniest bit more exciting."

"But that night- You didn't come home…" she looked into Sara's eyes, searching for an answer.

"I didn't." Sara replied. "And as I've said many times before, I will not talk of that night."

"Do you love him Sara?" Margaret asked softly and Sara looked at her for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I love many things Margaret." She replied as she picked her pen up and started to write again. Margaret sat there for a moment before she stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Sara…" she called as she paused at the stairs. Sara turned to her sister who walked back over and wrapped her arms around her eldest sister. "I'm sorry he left."

"Me too." Sara replied softly.

Sara was walking out of Mr. Carpenters shop when she nearly collided right into someone. "Oh my goodness-" she gasped as the person caught her with a chuckle.

"My my, if it isn't Sara Gallagher," the person laughed.

"Roddy Shaw, how are you?" Sara asked politely.

"I'm quite well, are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied. "I apologize for running into you."

"Nonsense, if I had been paying attention, I wouldn't have nearly run you down." He chuckled.

"Where are you headed?"

"The bank." She replied.

"As am I, may I walk with you?" he asked.

"Are you sure you'd risk your reputation, being seen walking with me?" she asked with a scoff.

"I don't believe in town gossip, you must tell me what people are saying." He replied as they walked together.

"Perhaps another time, it is far too dull and unoriginal to ruin this lovely day." She replied.

"You see, that is what I like about you Sara," he grinned. "That you don't let things like that bother you."

"Why should it bother me? People grow bored with their lives, they say things they do not mean or understand to fill the void in a completely outrageous and pathetic manner- Mrs. Miller." She nodded to the woman who was stepping out of the bank, who looked between Roddy and Sara quickly as Roddy held the door open.

"Hello Roddy Shaw." She smiled at him. "My how you've grown."

"I'm more concerned at how Miss Gallagher seemed to have stopped growing to be honest." He smiled down at Sara who gave him a small smirk. Mrs. Miller walked away without a look towards Sara. "I see what you mean."

"Your reputation will be dust by sundown." She replied.

"I didn't need it anyway." He shrugged making Sara smile lightly. "As for sundown, why not make it earlier?" he asked making Sara frown as she finished writing a deposit paper.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm having a party tonight Sara, will you come?"

"You don't believe in giving a girl much warning do you?" Sara asked looking up at him in surprise.

"I'd forgotten how much I like spending time with you." He replied with a grin. "Say you'll come." He pleaded. Sara looked up and found almost everyone in the bank looking at them before she nodded.

"I'll be there." She replied making him grin.

"Brilliant, people will be arriving at six." He told her before he was called to the counter. Sara stood there for a moment before shaking her head and then finishing filling out her paperwork. She walked it to the next counter and finished making Mr. Carpenter's deposit before Roddy walked over to her. "I'll see you tonight." He reminded her making Sara nod.

"I'll see you then." She agreed before finishing her transaction.

"My goodness that young man does not believe in giving a girl much warning, does he?" her mother asked when Sara told her about her run in with Roddy Shaw.

"Apparently not." Sara replied with a small shrug.

"What do you plan on wearing?" her mother asked.

"I had not given it much thought." She replied.

"Well you know you can't wear just any old thing to a party." Her mother chuckled.

"You sound more and more like Iris every day." Sara replied.

"You act as though you don't care what people think." Her mom smiled, a smile that fell when Sara didn't reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to contradict the truth?" Sara asked as she looked at her mother.

"Sara, how could you not care what people think?"

"Quite easily to be honest." Sara replied. "There's this part of my brain that wonders, 'does that effect me in any way at all?' and then another part of my brain decides it doesn't, so I refuse to let it bother me." She shrugged.

"Sara, you must care about what people think of you!"

"Why?" Sara asked with a small frown making her mother stop talking for a moment.

"You'll wear my green dress to the party tonight and there will be no more talk of it!" her mother insisted before storming out of the room.

After bathing and getting dressed, her mother and her sister Iris went about doing Sara's hair, brushing it, and then pinning it up with a lovely silver ornate hair comb that had belonged to Sara's grandmother. After getting ready, Sara had about half an hour before the party started, just enough time to walk to their house.

As she walked out of the main part of town, she couldn't help but wonder about King. What was he doing? Had he found his brother's killed? Was he alright…?

Thoughts like that invaded her mind nearly every day, but Sara usually kept herself so busy she hadn't the time to focus on them.

When she got to the Shaw's house Sara looked at it. It was the largest house in town, off of a private road on the outskirts of town. Sara knocked on the door and waited a moment before it was opened by a woman with skin as dark as coffee. Sara blinked in surprise; she had seen plenty of Indians in her time, but never an African person before.

"I'm here to see Mr. Shaw." She told the woman who frowned lightly. "Roddy, Roddy Shaw."

"Come in," the woman opened the door wider, allowing Sara to step inside. "Can I take your coat?"

"Thank you," Sara handed her coat to the woman as she looked around. The hall was long and painted a peach color with beautiful shiny floors and expensive looking furniture placed about.

"This way Missus," the woman gestured to Sara who followed the short woman to a room near the middle of the house. "What your name is so I can announce you?" she looked at Sara who cleared her throat.

"Sara, Sara Gallagher." She replied.

"You wait here for a moment Miss Sara." She instructed before stepping into the room Sara could hear cheerful voices laughing and chatting when the woman opened the door. "Miss Sara Gallagher sir," she announced to the room, making it go silent.

"Well for goodness sakes Charlotte, see her in." Sara heard Roddy's jovial voice order, before the woman gestured to Sara. Sara walked into the room and looked around. Including herself there was now twelve people at the party. "That will be all Charlotte." Roddy spoke up from where he stood at a Billiards table. Charlotte did a small, clumsy curtsy before walking out of the room, closing the door.

"A bit oafish and clumsy, but we'll work that out of her." Roddy's younger brother, Ian, spoke up.

"Sara, I'm so glad you could make it," Roddy walked over to Sara with a large grin and swooped down, kissing her cheek. "Finally, someone I can have a conversation with." He whispered in her ear making her smirk lightly.

"Why Mr. Shaw, had I known I was being invited solely for my intelligent conversation, I may not have come and allowed you to exploit me in such a way." She replied making him grin.

"Do you think Alexandra knows what "Exploit" means?" he asked making Sara elbow his side lightly. While it was true, Alexandra Blythe was not the sharpest tool in the shed, she was quite pretty which made her very popular in most social circles. It also explained why she was staring at Sara as though she carried the plague.

"The real question is, if you doubted her intelligence, why invite her in the first place?"

"Ian is trying to woo her."

"He and half the men in town." Sara replied.

"Come, have you met Jessica and Ruby?" he gestured to two young women who were not from town.

"Charmed." Ruby, the blonde one smiled as she held out her gloved hand.

"I'm sure." Sara replied as she nodded back to the woman before shooting Roddy a dangerous look.

"Oh come now, they aren't all that bad." He smiled as he looked around the party.

"The girls from town will not speak to me, for their reputation shall be shot if anyone finds out I attended a party with them-"

"I intend to see to it, everyone in town knows by tomorrow." He assured her.

"The boys from town already assume me to be a harlot," Sara continued as she looked around the room. "Your friends have no interest in me whatsoever," she looked at Roby and Jessica. "So I suppose that leaves you, Mr. Shaw."

"I suppose it does." He replied with a smile. "Very well, you shall be my escort for the night." He offered his elbow to Sara who looked slightly taken aback at the offer, before slipping her hand through his elbow.

"Very well, but I do not intend on being a hostess." She replied and he laughed.

"We shall leave that to Ian, shall we not?" he whispered making Sara laugh lightly. Alexandra, who obviously had her heart set on the elder of the brothers was staring at Sara with such a fury she wondered if the girl had taken lessons from Hades himself.

After a beautiful dinner of the most elaborate, and exotic dishes they all retired to the parlor where they were having drinks while one of the ladies from town sat at the piano and played. "I have an idea," Alexandra spoke up suddenly. "Let us play a game."

"That is a fantastic idea." Ian agreed. "What shall we play?"

"We'll play Blind man's buff." She stated as she walked over to Ian and untied his tie. He watched her with amusement as she did so, pulling his tie off and then looked around the room. "Aha, Roddy, this is your party, the host shall be the blind man." She announced as she walked over to him. She leaned forward, tying the tie around Roddy's eyes in a blindfold. "Now remember, no peeking." She grinned.

"I cannot see a thing." He replied with a laugh as he stood up.

"Good," Alexandra stated before she opened the door to the parlor quietly. "We shall hide and you shall find us." The rest of the party goers silently snuck out of the room, leaving Alexandra in the room with Roddy alone. She shut the door as Roddy counted and then he turned around, groping at the air. Alexandra let out a small giggle and he paused, turning with a grin as he stepped forward uncertainly. He groped abound the air, before Alexandra took pity on him and touched his hand. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her forward.

"I've found you," he breathed huskily before he leaned down, crashing his lips against hers. Alexandra kissed him back, before lightly moving her attention to his jaw line and then his neck, kissing the area just under his ear, the area that made him- "Oh Sara…" he groaned softly making Alexandra stop what she was doing.

"It's not Sara!" she frowned. "It's Alexandra." He tore the blindfold off in an instant and groaned when he realized she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, but you are the last person I expected to be alone with."

"But you expected to be alone with that… That… Harlot?!" she asked with a frown. "She is a ruined woman Rodney!"

"And yet a woman far better than you."

"How could you say that, surely you must know what they say about her in town!"

"A reputation matched only by your own." He replied darkly making her blush. "The only reason you were invited, the only reason anyone of those insufferable people were invited tonight was so I could meet her."

"But- But why?" she asked and he chuckled lightly. "She's so common!"

"Common or not… Well, I'm telling you all this, I may as well tell you everything." He shrugged as he walked over to the desk in the parlor and opened a drawer before pulling out a box and throwing it to Alexandra. "I intend to marry her." He told Alexandra who pushed away a loose blonde lock of hair and looked at him in surprise before opening the box.

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! We'll find out more about Roddy and Sara in the next update! _**

**_But for the mean time, any ideas on Roddy? What do you think of him, how do you think their relationship will end?_**

**_Please Review_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Back to the movieverse! I hope you guys like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sara and Ilsa, but Quentin could have them if he wanted them...** _

* * *

When they got up to the main house Sara had managed to calm Ilsa down. They pulled up to the main house, making Sara look at King. He smiled gently and nodded to her before looking at the house. "It is remarkable." She mentioned to Candie who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Schultz." He looked back at the house with a fondness as he looked it over. As the carriage stopped the men on horses started yelling to the mandingo fighters to line up and form a line while an old house slave, probably the house overseer stepped outside looking around before his eyes settled on Django.

"May I ask why you line them up?" King asked.

"Of course Dr. Schultz, you see, you have your Bright boy over there, I've got my Mr. Woody." He nodded to two men tearing across the field on horses. Te men started barking orders at the mandingo fighters while they all watched.

"Is it customary for house niggers to stand around not working, and just staring. No matter how old they are?" Sara asked coldly as she stared at the house overseer.

"What?" Candie looked towards the house. "Oh hello! Stephen my boy!" upon being addressed the old man straightened and stepped down the stairs leading up to the big house.

"Yeah yeah yeah, hello my ass." He replied making Sara look at him in surprise. It was obvious he and Candie were very close if he dared speak to his master in such a way. "Who this nigger up on that nag?"

"Oh Stephen you have nails for breakfast? Why you so ornery, you miss me?" Candie teased.

"Oh yes sir," Stephen laughed as he walked over. "I missed you like a hog miss fly. Like a baby miss it mammy's titty-"

"Now Stephen, we are in the company of a lady, let's keep it clean." Candie warned as he gestured to Sara who was staying in character by bristling at the way the old slave spoke.

"Well sir, I miss you like I miss a rock in my shoe." Stephen continued as he walked around the carriage and leaned on it, smiling up at Candie. "Now, I asked you, who this nigger, on this nag?" he demanded as though he deserved an explanation for his master's actions. Apparently Django had heard enough of the old man because he spoke up before Candie had a chance to speak.

"Hey snowball," Sara watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. "You wanna know my name or the name of my horse, you ask me." He ordered.

"Just who the hell you calling Snowball hoss boy. I'll snatch your black ass off that nag-"

"Excuse me?" Sara gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Woah woah woah!" Candie called to Stephen as he advanced on Django. "Stephen, Stephen, Stephen let's keep it funny. Don't forget, we have a lady here." He reminded the old man as he put his hand on Sara's knee. Sara looked down at his hand as he talked to the old slave. "Django here's a Free man."

"This nigger here!?" Stephen shouted in horror.

"That nigger there." Candie agreed as he gently squeezed Sara's knee before letting go. "Let me at least introduce you to him. Django, this is another cheeky black bugger like yourself, Stephen. Stephen, this here's Django. You ought to hate each other.

"Calvin, just who the hell is this nigger you feel the need to entertain?" he demanded.

"Django, and his friend in gray here," he patted King's shoulder who smiled. "Are customers. This is Dr. Schultz's wife Sara and the baby, they're here to spend the night and take a look around Candieland, which makes them our guests Stephen, and you, you old Decrepit bastard, you are to show them all hospitality, do you understand that?" he asked in a patronizing voice.

"Yes sir." Stephen acknowledged. "Them two I understand, but I don't know why I gotta take lip off this nigger-" he pointed over his shoulder.

"No I don't wanna hear why, do you understand?" Candie asked.

"Yes sir… I understand." Stephen nodded.

"Well good." Candie smiled before turning to King. "Do you and your wife take to the same room?"

"Until my wife dismissed our nanny we shared a bed, but since then she's stayed with the baby all night." King smiled a little sheepishly.

"It's quite natural." Candie nodded as he patted King on the knee. "Since they're spending the night you go open up three rooms and get them ready." Candie looked at Stephen. That almost sent the old man over the edge again.

"He gonna stay in the big house?!" he shrieked as he pointed to Django.

"Stephen, he's a slaver," Candie explained, growing short on patience. "It's different."

"_In_ the big house?!" he pointed to the house as if Calvin had forgotten where the big house was.

"Well you got a problem with that?" Calvin challenged the old man to find any flaw in his logic.

"_Nooo, no_! I ain't got no problem with it if you ain't got no problem with burning the bed, the sheets, the pillowcases, everything else that black-"

"Now that is my problem!" Candie was obviously running out of patience. "They are mine to burn, no your problem right now is making a good impression, as of such, I'd say you ain't doing a very good job of it, is he Mrs. Schultz?" Candie looked at Sara quickly and without warning making Sara's mouth drop open in surprise, before she quickly shut it and got back into character.

"I've seen better manner come from a sewer rat." She looked at Stephen who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, you see that, that's a problem and you can fix that problem by going and getting those rooms ready!" Candie shouted at Stephen looking back at him.

"Yes sir Monsieur Candie." He nodded as he walked around the side of the carriage, talking the entire way, even when he was doing as he was told he had to have the last word. "Can't believe you brought a nigger to stay in the god damn big house, your daddy rollin' in his grave I tell you…"

"God damn he's getting worse and worse." Candie shook his head looking at Moguy who shook his head, his hand covering the smile he was trying to fight. "Now," Candie stood up in the carriage. "_**Where Is My Beautiful Sisteeerrrrrr?!**_" he bellowed suddenly making Sara and Ilsa both jump. An older woman with perfectly styled and curled blonde hair in a salmon pink dress walked out of the house with a large smile. "There she is!" Candie jumped over the door of the carriage making Sara look at King. The two shared a quick look before Candie spoke up again. "Dr. Schultz, Missus, this attractive Southern Belle is my widowed sister." He took his hat off and bowed to his sister. "May I present to you, Laura Lee Candie-Fitzwilly."

"It is so good to be in the presence of another woman." Sara smiled as Moguy held the carriage door open for Sara to step down. She walked up to the house while Laura smiled brightly.

"My goodness, my brother must have been reading my thoughts, why I was just saying what a shame it is we don't get much company out here, let alone a woman to speak with." Laura Lee smiled. "And who is this?"

"Ilsa Schultz," Sara looked down at the baby.

"Oh isn't she the sweetest thing?" she cooed over the baby who started to fuss.

"She's tired from the trip, as is her mother." Sara "Admitted".

"Oh of course dear, let me show you to your room." She wrapped her arm around Sara's and the two women walked into the house.

"They'll be at it for hours." Candie chuckled to himself. Realizing this was his chance King stepped up and tapped Calvin's shoulder gently.

"Monsieur Candie, I was wondering if we might talk about the matter that we discussed, about the nigger girl…?"

"Nigger gal?" Candie asked.

"I believe you said she spoke German?" King asked hesitantly as though he hadn't been plotting how to bring it up the entire way since hearing about Broomhilda.

"Ah, yes, Hildi!" Candie nodded in realization. "What about her?"

"Well seeing as my wife will be asleep for some time, before the demonstration, I was wondering if you might send her up to my room?" King asked hesitantly.

"Oh." Calvin chuckled understandingly. "You little Dickens you, Lucky you and your wife don't share a room huh?" he asked with a laugh. "I don't see why not." He turned to Stephen. "Stephen, when you get through showin' them to their rooms, go get Hildi, get her all cleaned up and smellin' real nice and send her on over to Dr. Schultz's room-"

"Actually Monsieur Candie," Stephen chuckled nervously. "There's there's something I ain't told you 'bout yet."

"What?" Calvin asked as he stopped walking into the house and looked at the old man with a frown while he chewed on the end of his pipe.

"Uh.. Hildi's in the hot box." Stephen admitted, pointing out towards the edge of the yard. Calvin turned and looked out at it quickly before looking back to Stephen.

"What's she doin' there?"

"What you _think_ she's doin' there? In the hot box? She's bein' punished!"

"What she do?"

"Aw she run off again."

"Jesus Christ Stephen, _how many people run away while I was gone!?_" Candie whined.

"Two." Stephen held up two fingers.

"When did she go?"

"Last night, they brung her back this morning."

"How bad did Stonesipher's dogs tear her up?"

"Lucky for her, they was out chasin' D'Artagnan's ass." Stephen replied. "Bill 'n Colby went lookin' for her, found her and brung her back. Uh uh, now she a little beat up, but she done that to her own damn self runnin' through them bushes an' shit."

"How long has she been in the box?" Calvin asked.

"How long you think she been in there? All damn day! And the little bitch got ten more days ta be in there."

"Still, take her out." Candie nodded.

"Take her out, why!?" Stephen demanded.

"Because I said so, that's why; Dr. Schultz is my guest, Hildi is my nigger, southern hospitality dictated that I make her available to him."

"But monsieur Candie, she run off."

"Jesus Christ Stephen, what is the point of having a nigger who speaks German if you can't wheel them out when you have a German guest?! Now I realize it is inconvenient, but still, you take her ass out." He insisted.

"Yes sir." Stephen nodded.

"Cora, when Laura Lee is finished showing Mrs. Schultz to her room will the two of you please be responsible for making sure Hildi get cleaned up?"

Yes sir Monsieur Candie." Cora nodded.

"Now gentleman, I do apologize, but I am weary from our travels beyond words, it is time for me to rest my tired eyes." Candie walked into the house leaving them out front of the Big house.

Django and King watched while three men walked over to the metal door protruding from the ground and yanked it open. One man carried a bucket of water and threw it on the screaming woman inside. They yanked out the limp, wet, naked form of Django's wife and threw her into a wheelbarrow before wheeling her behind the house, away from sight.

"Is you comin' with me, or is you gonna sleep in that little box over there?" Stephen called to Django who turned around, glaring at the old man before following him into the big house. "Now your wife's room is right next ta yours so don't yall be getting too loud 'less you want her to know whatcha up to." Stephen warned King as he pointed out the door next to King's door.

"Thank you." King nodded before stepping into his room. He shut the door and rolled his eyes before he looked around the room. A door on the otherside of the room opened and Django leaned in the doorway. "Well that answered that question." He commented.

"What question?" Django asked.

"How were we going to make sure you get to see your wife without them knowing." King replied. "Speaking of wives…" he walked to another door opposite of the on Django was leaning in and opened it.

"Shhh." Sara hissed. "I just got Ilsa to sleep." She laid the baby on the large bed and placed pillows on either side of the baby before walking to King's room quietly. "Well?" she asked when she was in his room and the door was shut.

"Candie is sending Broomhilda to my room shortly." He nodded making Sara smile and kiss him quickly.

"Django, are you excited?" she looked at him with a wide smile.

"Course." Django replied softly.

"That wasn't quite the excitement we were looking for dear." Sara joked and then noticed that Django looked truly concerned. "What is it?" Django looked embarrassed and she nodded before taking his hand and pulling him to his own room. King stood there in his room for a moment.

"What am I to do?"

"Look intimately inviting." Sara ordered before shutting the door. After talking to Django for a moment she returned to King and went over the plan with him, before there was a knock on his door. Sara snuck quietly back to Django's room and shut the door silently before King opened his door.

They could hear them talking and then Broomhilda speaking in German. King closed the door on Laura Lee's face and then spoke to her in German still, explaining he was speaking in German in case Candie's men were still listening. He then went on to explain who he was and why they were there while peaking Broomhilda's curiosity about her mysterious friend that she was soon to meet. Only after promising not to scream did King, as directed by Django's plan, lift his hand to the bedpost and rap his knuckles against it three times.

"Good luck." Sara patted Django's arm.

"Hey little Troublemaker." Django greeted his wife. There was the sound of water spilling before a loud thud. Sara stuck her head around the door frame and sighed seeing Broomhilda on the floor.

"You silver tongued devil you." King smiled at his friend with amusement making Sara let out a small laugh.

* * *

**_Hey y'all, I hope you liked it! _**

**_I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who reviews, I hope you still like the story and please continue to review! _**


End file.
